Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by Digi12
Summary: YamixYuugi AU Yami Atemu, twenty year old college student stumbled upon a vampire feeding one night and his life is never the same. Especially when the three vampires Yuugi, Bakura and Seto decide that the idea of living with HIM is rather appealing.....
1. Prologue

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

Blue cloth blew a little in the night breeze as the young man-cloaked in his blue school uniform-ran home.

_'My name is Yami Atemu'._

The dark-toned hand gripped the briefcase tightly as the boy shivered.

_'I'm twenty years old, and I just entered my second year at the Domino University for the Refined Arts. In other words, I'm in a college specializing in music, acting, art, and such.'_

"Damn it's cold!" Yami's deep baritone quaked with cold and his crimson eyes spotted the Kame Game Shop in front of him. "Finally. Home sweet home."  
_'For a long time, I lived with my grandpa after my parents died in a car crash. But then when he died of a heart attack when I was eighteen, I was by myself again.'_

The wind wisped through his violet-tipped ebony locks and Yami ran his fingers through his golden bangs. Grabbing the doorknob, he opened the door and stepped through. Passing the store section of the building, he walked into the living room.

_'Until I met three people who…decided to move in with me. We met three weeks ago and they're my housemates now.'_  
"I'm SO gunna regret this…" He muttered but then shouted. "Hey! I'm home! "

_'Their names are Seto, Bakura and Yuugi.' _

"FINALLY!" A young voice answered back. Soon, a black shadow flew down the stairs, clinging to Yami's chest and knocking the college student onto his rear. On his chest was a boy similar looking to him, only his skin was a pale alabaster, his eyes a gentle yet excited violet and his hair not as wild. Another figure stepped down the stairs.

_'As I said, we only met three weeks ago, and the circumstances were quite….strange.'_

The figure was very tall with pale skin, ice cold blue eyes and short russet locks. He had a miniature laptop in his hands and gazed at the two from the stairs, the smaller boy nuzzling into the older boys chest. Yami felt himself losing slightly in the battle against succumbing to the little one's touch.

"You're late, you know. Yuugi's been driving us nuts." He scoffed. Yuugi pouted cutely before turning his head to the taller boy.

"Seto, shut uuuup! You'd act the same as me if your mortal lover was later than usual."

_'And as you can tell, they aren't exactly normal. but they are generally good people..'_

"Who's WHOSE lover now?" Yami asked. Yuugi turned back to the 'mortal' boy, amethyst eyes glittering mischievously as he grabbed the collar of the uniform. The boy undid the first three buttons and kissed at the tan skin underneath, sharp canines brushing against his collarbone.

"Come on; you want me and you know it." A blush crawled onto Yami's face and it only deepened when a can was thrown at his head from the kitchen.  
"CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR HORMONES IN CHECK FOR A BLOODY SECOND?!" A raspy voice yelled.

"BE QUIET BAKURA, YOU'RE KILLING THE MOOD!" Yuugi shouted back. Seto sighed, raising his arms over his head and stretching.

"Well, I'm getting hungry so I'm leaving for a BITE." He chuckled at his inside joke.

_'You're probably a little confused right now.'_

"And I don't mean the jars we have in the fridge, a FRESH one. Yuugi, Bakura, are you coming?"  
"Staying here. Ate a little before." Bakura declined from the kitchen table, soda in his hand. Yuugi shrugged, jumping off his doppelgangers chest and walking towards his friend

"Sure, I'll come."

"We'll use the kitchen door just to be safe."

"Okay." The small boy agreed as he entered the kitchen, Yami following.

"You guys will be careful right? The LAST thing I need is the police coming down because they suspected me of murder." Yugi smiled at this and winked.

"Don't worry, my dear. We'll be sure to clean up." He leaned to the taller boy and planted a chaste kiss on the cheek. "And I'll be back to finish you later."  
"Get a room." Bakura growled, fangs glinting in the light.  
_'Well, I suppose I should tell you…'_

Yami's smaller look-alike rolled his eyes at the white haired boy as he stepped outside and threw off his jacket.

_'You see…'_

Two large bat wings instantly unfolded from his back, trusting back air and sending a chilling wind into the kitchen. Yami shivered again, eyeing the boy nervously as Seto did the same with a similar result. Yuugi grinned, waving.

"See ya in about half an hour. I'm STARVING!"

_'They're vampires.'_


	2. Vampires

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

_'Now I know what you're thinking_

_a) Vampires don't exist._

_And/or_

_b) How the hell did you meet these people and why are they living in your house? They're fckin' VAMPIRES for goodness sake…_

_My opinion was similar when I first heard the news._

_But, just to be fair, let's go back about three weeks……'_

..::Three Weeks Ago::..

"Damn!" The teen cursed, guitar in hand. "Wrong chord."

It was a cool early-October night for the young Yami Atemu as be practiced his guitar.

"Write a sonnet and use it as a song. Must be in Shakespearian form and using all major chords. Due Monday. Man," He groaned, walking down the sidewalk. "Could Spitzer make this any HARDER?!" He sighed, dropping his hand across the guitar strings only to hear multiple notes that mashed into a sour mess. Sure, Mr. Spitzer was his favorite teacher but that didn't mean he could get away with making this stuff so hard!

"Let's see….What have I got so far…" Picking up at an A major chord, his eyes searched the ground, as if reading lyrics off of the sidewalk cement.

**"I know that all you did was suck my soul**

**"Right out of my body. You know it's true.**

**"And now that you have left, I am not whole.**

**"For you took all of me away with you."**

He froze, stopping his quiet playing and singing at the sound of a terrified gasp from an alleyway up ahead. Crimson eyes narrowing a little, he walked a few steps ahead, pausing by the alleyway. His heart slammed to a stop for half a second in shock as he heard a hopeless gasp and a body fall to the ground.

"Doofus." A sensible voice murmured. "I told you not to kill her."

Yami's heart sank. He'd just heard the last breath of a dead woman.

"Hey, who's the leader here?" A younger voice snapped back.

"Unfortunately, you."  
"Exactly. So what I say goes." The more mature voice sighed.

"And to think you were this little innocent goody-goody in high school."  
"Its 2007, man. High school ended a little over 33 years ago."

"Oy." Yami's hair bristled. 33 years but…they sounded so young.

"Whatever. You needed a bite, that's fine but if we kill them then the Powers That Be will be on our asses."  
"Damnit! Why'd they even make that stupid Pact?"  
"To ensure the lives of hum-"  
"Shut up, smartass." The other tone silenced. Yami's teeth chattered as he attempted to slink away from the wall near the alley. Taking small baby steps away, the college student gripped his guitar neck, only to pluck a string in the process.

"What was that?" The younger voice asked. Yami's hair bristled. Did they suspect?

Obviously.

Shut up.

"Sounded like a guitar." The older said. There was a grunt as a small body emerged from the shadows.

Yami's eyes widened in awe and-for some reason-a slight desire. The boy looked very similar to him. If not for the big bright amethyst eyes, small stature, less gold in the bangs and pale skin, one could say the two were twins. His frustrated pout turned curious when he laid eye on Yami.

"Bakura? What are you doing? You're late for our feed. And why the hell are you carrying a guitar?" The wannabe-musicians curiosity was peaked. Their 'feed'?

"Are you sure that's Bakura?" The other voice asked. There was a sniffle. "It smells human."

"Who the hell else has red eyes?" The smaller shrugged into the shadows. He sighed, a glint of sharp canines emerging from under his lips. "Whatever. Bakura, you NEED to wear a watch whenever you go to screw with that look-alike of yours. Or at LEAST have him agree to become your mate. "  
Mate?

"I SERIOUSLY don't think this is Bakura." The mature voice said again. The small person heaved a sigh.  
"Well then stop sucking out the rest of the blood and come look."

Yami's hair stood on the back of his neck as he turned pale. Sucking blood?  
"Can't help it, I'm hungry."

HUNGRY?!

A new figure emerged from behind the wall. Pale white skin, ice cold blue eyes and a dark russet head were merely three of his appealing features. A hard –THUNK-- was heard as the guitar fell from the musicians shaking hands. Yami felt himself fall back under a streetlight, gasping for breath in shock and terror.

This one had big black veiny wings.

Raising a shivering finger, he pointed at the two, just now seeing that the canines weren't sharpened.

They weren't even canines.

They.

Were.

FANGS.

"What-What-What-What are…What are…What are…" His voice quivered and quaked as he stared at the two. The blue-eyed one stared in shock. The smaller groaned.

"Crap. Did I f&ck up?"

"Uh…YEAH!" The tall one screamed. The small one moaned again, picking up the guitar.

Wings…sucking blood…'feeding'…fangs…

They were vampires.

"You're…You're…You're…" He repeated in horror as realization dawned on him.

"Well, only one thing to do now." The boy said, raising it over his head.

Yami was in such a state of shock, he didn't even bother to move away from the guitar.

He didn't even feel it thwack him on the side of the head.

He didn't even feel himself hit the pavement.

But he did see the tall one turning sideways and fading into a black abyss as he gaped and screamed.  
"YOU IDIOT!"

---------------------------------

Yami groaned into the soft silky pillow, nuzzling his face into it.

"Ugh. No. Don't wanna wake up…" He snorted and pulled the pillow over his head. "Five more minutes." He then attempted to curl himself into a ball…

Only to find himself unable to move one foot. He blinked, snapping out of sleep mode and lifted up his body, letting the pillow fall onto the mattress.

This wasn't his bed.

And he most CERTAINLY did not sleep with a chain around his ankle.

Not NORMALLY anyway.

Yami gave it another sharp tug.

No good.

Another.

Nope.

DAMNIT COME OUT OF THE BEDPOST!!!

From this he only received a sharp pain in his ankle. it looked like the chain and buckle were staying until someone undid this.

Yami looked at himself. Someone had apparently changed his clothes for he was now dressed in black silk PJ's that were buttoned only at the middle, the others undone.

He sighed shakily. This was not his bed, not his clothes, DEFINITELY not his room…

Where was he?  
He paled. The...The...The vampires. They did something…Didn't the small one hit him or something? Yeah. With Yami's guitar…

"Ah, so you're awake." Yami turned his head to the person who spoke. It was his small vampiric look-alike, dressed in tight leather pants, a lose dark violet shirt and a spiked neck collar.

Yami could only gape, fear and lust taking his body and muting him. The small boy grinned.

"And I see you've found my present." he snickered, gesturing to the chain and buckle.

"Who are you? Wh…What do you want from me?" The musician asked, finally finding his voice. The tiny vampire smiled, making his way towards the student.

"My name is Yuugi Mutou. And you saw me and another of my kind feeding tonight. Or more precisely…heard us feeding and saw what you didn't need to see." Finally reaching the bed, the boy made no haste in climbing onto the mattress, grabbing the loose collar of the pajama top. "You should be grateful, my friend Seto wanted to feed off of you. But I saved you."  
"Why?" Emerged the boys' voice as he tried to pull away. Yuugi tightened his grip and just pulled him closer.

"Because you could be of use to us." The vampire quickly kissed his tanned cheek. "And you're beautiful." Yami shivered.

He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

---------------------------------

Okay, a few quick notes.

I would like to know what song should be used for the ending theme for 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You'. It may change over time, but what do you guys think?

And I'm very happy with the feedback this story is getting. I would like to keep it up. I never thought you guys would be this into it but you are. Thanks so much!


	3. Captured

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

Yami shivered slightly at the boys words, feeling the lips on the side of his chin.

"Um...what are you-"  
"I think I deserve a reward. After all, if Seto sank his teeth into you, you wouldn't have much blood left. AND you were unconscious so he DEFINITELY would not know his limit." His seemingly innocent eyes had a dangerous glint in them. "Believe it…You owe me…"

The words were heavy on the tan musicians' ears. F&ck, he probably DID owe him…wait…

"But…weren't you the one who knocked me out in the first place?" Yuugi blinked with a sheepish look crossing over his face.

"Well, I-"  
"AND you're the one who came out and pretty much blabbed your entire identity to me."  
"Yes but-"  
"AND you're the one who decided to come out and see who I was."  
"Okay, THAT-"  
"AND you're the one who-"  
"Alright!" Yuugi yelled, taking in a deep breath and letting it go quickly afterwards. "Geeze…kids nowadays are so damn annoying." Yami raised an eyebrow, slightly insulted.  
"ExCUSE me?"

"But you can get away with it." The vampire boy grabbed hold of the tall tan student again and hugged him tightly, face buried in his collarbone. "Just because you're so stunning." He purred, running a finger down his chest. Yami shivered at the cold touch, his chest arching away from the finger. This felt so good, way good, TOO good...

"AH!" He yelped, feeling lips on the dip in his neck. His focus left him for a bit. "St-Stop…"

"Why?" Yuugi's now breathy voice asked. "You like this, don't you?" Yami didn't know how to respond. Sure, he did but he wasn't about to tell a VAMPIRE that….

"Tell me your name." He blinked.

"What?" Yuugi sighed, grabbing his chin and staring into his crimson eyes, his own amethyst ones holding a transfixing glint in them.

"Tell me your name."

Yami felt his mind slipping into those eyes. He felt blissfully mesmerized, wanting to comply with the small vampire.

"Yami…Yami Atemu." Yuugi smirked.

"Yami Atemu…I like that name. A-tem-u." He snickered, testing the name on his tongue. The musician's pleasure merely deepened as the name flowed from the vampire's lips. "You like it? When I say your name? A-tem-u?" Yuugi taunted, taking himself away from the boy and lying on the bed teasingly. Yami's lip quivered. "Answer me." Yuugi commanded.

"Yes." He obeyed. What was happening? Suddenly, he didn't want to displease the little vampire.

"Yes WHAT?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I like hearing you say my name." The students' cheeks turned red while he said it. Yuugi smiled genuinely and sweetly this time.  
"No need to get so embarrassed and tense. I'm a pretty easy-going guy, A-tem-u." He said nicely with a hint of mischief. He raised a finger, hooking it on the front pocket of the pajama top and pulling a little.

"Come here, Yami." The named felt a wave of desire flood through his body when his first name was said, he didn't ever want it to stop. He bent down to lean over the child-like undead, watching Yuugi smirk as he leaned up and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Ooh, you are gunna be a GOOD one."

"Hey, Yuugi! Unchain your little boy toy and get out here!"  
"You're missing the party to play with the human you brought home? Points off for perversion and seclusion." Yuugi grunted and turned to face the vampire Yami know knew as Seto and another one. He had wild white hair, pale skin, smaller than Seto and his frame was rather thin but his dark crimson eyes were strong and threatening.

And very similar to Yami's, even if the rest of him wasn't.

This must have been Bakura.

"You're both so mean to me. Always picking the worst time to intervene."

"More points off. That little sympathy routine works on those stupid humans but not us." Bakura scoffed with a thumb down. His fangs revealed themselves as he spoke, indicating his vampiric nature. Yami shivered. Another one? Seto shrugged.

"You heard the guy, Yuugi. Might wanna get out with us; we don't wanna know what happens when a vampire loses all of their points."

"Are you kidding, Kaiba? He's a lower rank."  
"Hey! MORE points off for undermining me!"

"There go some more…" Yuugi growled.

"Jesus…Him and his stupid mental point system." He grumbled but he did roll from under Yami onto the floor, landing on his hands and the tips of his toes. Standing upright, he went over to the bedpost and undid the chain at the students' ankle. Yami stared in slight fear as he took the buckle off his ankle and walked back over to him. Clasping the large metal choker around the tanned students' neck, he took the other end of the chain and hooked it onto his own neck collar.

"There." He smiled. "It suits you."

"What are you-"  
"I'm doing this to make sure no one else touches you out there. Vampires can get extremely annoying when they want something. Especially if it doesn't belong to someone but they still can't have it."

"Kinda like you." Seto scoffed. Yuugi frowned.

"But, if they know you belong to me, they wont' do any harm unto you." Yami sat there, slightly aghast.

"I don't belong to you!" The little vampire quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? So you WANT me to throw you into the lions den to get molested, raped, possibly sired and even more possibly BITTEN?" He asked somewhat smugly. The boy paled at that. More vampires. More vampires were outside the bedroom right now, waiting for these three-and quite possibly Yami too. Damn, he hadn't even CONSIDERED what could be outside the room.

"N-N…"  
"_Well?_"  
"No…" Yuugi smirked.

"As I thought. You don't have to get changed, but if you do, I WON'T be taking the collar off and I'm staying HERE. Just to make sure you don't escape." He gave an impish wink. "And I WON'T close my eyes." Yami swallowed as he looked down at Yuugi. Touching the metal chain around his neck, he sighed.

"I guess I'll just go like this."

_'After all, I'd have to be crazy to let HIM see my body just yet.'_

The musician blinked.

Just yet?  
GODS, was he horny. Good thing it didn't show.

"Wise choice." The little vampire snickered. Yuugi tugged on the chain, knocking a little breath out of Yami. "Come. We're leaving."

"THANK you." Seto scoffed. Bakura snorted.

"Points off for taking so long."  
"Would you quit it? You never tell us how many points we lose and you never tell us how close we are to zero." Bakura shrugged.

"What can I say? If you guys knew, you'd try to rig the system. Every time you'd be close to zero, you'd be nice to me so I'd add points. And then you'd go and be normal I which I would take off points. A vicious cycle my friend. Which reminds me." He smirked at Yami. "YOU, my friend, get major points for telling of that little asshole." Yuugi stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ya gotta be KIDDING me. I'm your SUPERIOR damnit."

"Yeah, but you're a BITCH." The albino-like vampire scoffed. Yuugi rolled his eyes and with another small tug, he pulled Yami off the bed. The student stumbled a little before regaining his composure and standing tall. Yuugi pulled again, beginning to walk. Yami followed. Passing the door, he looked to his two vampiric comrades.

"What time is it?" Seto checked the watch on his wrist.

"It's around quarter to four in the morning." He turned to Yami. "You've been out for almost five hours." Yuugi sighed.

"Alright. Time to send these guys home." The tanned male perked his head up a little at that. The tiny vamp turned around and smirked, shaking his head. "Not you, sorry. Maybe later in the game."  
Game?

Yuugi walked out into the other room, which appeared to be a fixed-up nightclub. Yami paled again.

They were ALL vampires. He could tell. Just by the way that fangs peeked from the bottom of every lip and their complexions were all pale (Even the dark skinned ones seemed a little on the pasty side).

A jerk from the chain forced Yami down, almost causing him to trip.

"Don't say anything." Yuugi said in his ear. Yami shivered a little at the breath on his ear. "Don't do anything I don't tell you to do. Vampires get nasty."  
"Ooh! Yuugi! Who's THIS?!" A male voice asked. Yuugi sighed.

"Otogi…"

The minute the name left his mouth, the musician felt strong arms wrap around his waist, holding him. His eyes caught a glimpse of black hair and chalky skin. A hand grabbed his chin and jerked his head down. Green eyes met his for a split second until he was jerked away by someone else, a person with boobs. Violet eyes scanned his body and her long golden hair swished as she giggled.

"He's CUTE."

"And he's MINE, Mai. AND Otogi." Yuugi snapped, pulling the chain which caused Yami to stumble away from the woman and back towards his look-alike. The woman known as Mai sighed.

"You're no fun."

"Yeah, share!" Otogi protested, reaching for the musician.

"No." Yuugi had a dangerous glint in his eye that said 'back off or else'. "It's four in the morning anyway. Everyone needs to go home." The vampire woman pouted.

"Damnit. Well, it was a fun night." Otogi shrugged, placing his hands near his mouth.  
"ONE HOUR TO SUNRISE! PARTY'S OVER!" The student winced and rubbed his ears, it was so loud. There were groans and whines of disapproval but they still began to pack up their things. Until…

--BANG!--

Almost every head in the room turned. There were cries, gasps and terrified proclamations that Yami couldn't hear above everything else and the loud music.

But the music soon disappeared as an arrow went through the speaker.

Looking back in the direction of the arrow, Yami spotted two look-alikes, dressed in black and with crosses around their necks. Both had a sandy blonde hair color and violet eyes. But one was much taller, his hair wilder and his eyes dangerously narrowed.

Yuugi's eyes went wide.

"Shit…"  
---------------------------------

Yeah, this chapter, total crap. I know. So sue me, I was overly eager. I've been getting a lot of good reviews so I wanted to put this out as soon as possible. So anyway, please review and ideas are always accepted.

Also, what do YOU guys think these two are planning? Find out next chapter but feel free to post your guesses.


	4. Sidenote: Theme Song And Lyrics 032707

Hey guys! It is I, the fabulous Digi12. I am currently working on chapter four but I figure since I'm always writing out the theme song ('Vampires Will Never Hurt You', the song that inspired the fic, by My Chemical Romance) I should post it jhere.

This is the video that they made for the song 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You'. Really, this isn't as good as some of them. But the song is awesome.

http://www(Dot)youtube(Dot)com/watch?vhXixPRcZLgo

are the lyrics:

And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and…  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and…  
You put the spike in my heart

And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones?  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks.  
I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me..  
And if, you put the spike in my heart

And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and… (Come on)

Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

And now the night comes  
Sets the stage for this, they come in pairs  
She said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey  
They're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, we're driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul

And as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you now tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise

Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
Can you stake me before the sun goes down?


	5. Hunters

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

"Where. Is. He?" The more dangerous one said, violet eyes narrowing."

"Crap. Marik and Malik. We gotta go."

"Who?" Yami asked. Yuugi didn't respond, taking backwards steps towards the room they had just exited.

"Calm down, Marik." The smaller yet calmer one, who was apparently Malik, said while placing a hand on his others masculine bicep. He looked into the crowd of vampires harshly. "We're not after you. As far as I know, no one has done anything wrong here except for three people." He narrowed his gaze. "Let's put this bluntly. We're looking for Seto Kaiba, Bakura Akefia, and Yuugi Mutou."

Every head turned towards the miniature vampire. He grinned nervously.

"You." Marik growled, positioning a crossbow with a stake for a weapon (Instead of the arrow). Yuugi took a few more steps backward, smiling still.

"And then Yuugi ran!" The boy quickly attempted to make a run for it as Marik fired. Unfortunately he forgot that the chain around Yami's neck was attached to his neck collar. So Yami toppled backwards, taking Yuugi down with him and the boy just missed the stake.

"Are you trying to STRANGLE me?!" Yami whispered harshly, trying to get to his feet.

"Are YOU trying to KILL ME?!" Yuugi whispered right back. He grabbed the chain and dragged the musician out of the club and into the room. "COME ON!"

"Wha-DON'T GET ME INVOLVED IN THIS!" The college student protested as a stake whizzed by his left ear, just missing Yuugi's leg.

"It's either come with me or I can leave you here with Otogi and Mai." Yuugi offered 'innocently', stopping for three seconds for the boy (who was now pale at the thought of such a deed) to regain composure.

"Let's go then." He agreed quickly, seeing another stake fly by.  
"DAMNIT! HOLD STILL!"

"NO THANK YOU!" Yuugi called back, heading towards the door. He flung it open, and ran inside, snapping it shut behind the two of them. Bakura blinked from the bed he'd apparently been sleeping on.  
"Ng. What's going on?"

"Where's Kaiba?" Yuugi asked quickly. Bakura pressed a finger to his chin.

"I think he's in the bathroom."  
"You've known for 33 years that even vampires need to take care of business!" The named called from the lavatory. Yuugi's eyes darted to and fro worriedly.

"Hurry it up, Kaiba. Malik and Marik are here." Bakura yelped at the names and fell off the bd.

"M-Malik and Marik?! They're after us again?!" Yuugi gave the boy a bland look.

"No, they're here in the name of the Lollipop Guild to welcome us to Munchkin Land. What do you think genius?" Bakura quickly rose from his spot on the floor. He seemed quite jittery.

"We gotta go."  
"No shit, Sherlock." The tiny look-alike retorted as he walked three or four steps to the bathroom door. He gave it several hard knocks and a powerful swift kick before screaming.

"HURRY IT UP!"

"I'M GOIN' AS FAST AS I CAN! YOU CAN HOLD IT!"

With the end of that sentence, a stake went through the door, whizzing past Yami and right by Bakura's ear. The albino vampire just stood there, gaping like a fish out of water.

"Did that thing just-"  
"Yeah." The musician replied hoarsely with a similar look in his face. Yuugi banged harder.

"HURRY! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"  
There was a turn of a knob, the sound of halting water, and a flush as the door unlocked and Seto violently jerked the door open.  
"WHAT IS IT?!" The other door then broke down, both hunters in the doorway. Seto stared.

"Oh. That." He answered himself blankly. Bakura continued to stare stupidly at the sight of Malik who snarled.

"Bakura…"

Even IF Yami was scared shitless and couldn't think straight, there was no mistaking the hurt in his voice.

"RUN!" The leader suddenly shrieked, making a mad dash for the door, Seto following with a grab of Bakura's arm. Yami choked, the chain still around his neck, and he fell to the ground again. The vampires didn't notice however and continued to run out the back door into the early dark indigo morning, dragging the student along with them. He sputtered and spit as his back slid against the hard gravel-covered ground. The hunters weren't slow, however, and followed them right out the backdoor. Seto unleashed the black wings he'd hidden and jumped.

"SEE YA!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Oh, yeah, we're just gunna do what you say." Yuugi rolled his eyes before following Seto's lead. He then began to pull the chain as Yami rose along with him. If anything, the strangling increased as the vampires pulled the college student into his arms. The musician breathed deep the sweet air his lungs had been missing.

"SEE YA!" Yuugi called, dodging several airborne stakes in the process. As he rose higher and attempted to catch up to Seto, Yami took this time to yell at him.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! PUT ME DOWN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"  
"IF I WAS, I'D HAVE BEEN EATING AT THE SAME TIME!"

"WHAT?!"  
"STOP WRIGGLING!"

"AS IF I CAN HELP IT!"  
"QUIET BEFORE I DROP YOU, I DON'T CARE _HOW_ CUTE YOU ARE!"

"Blush STOP THAT!"

Malik dropped onto his hands and knees, facing the ground.

"Damnit!" He gripped the sand beneath him, his look-alike staring from behind.

"Malik…you have to understand things are different now. He's a vampire now."  
"I know." Malik growled. "And those damn vampires…Yuugi and Seto…THEY are to blame…" He blinked as a hand rested on his shoulder. Marik tightened the grip.

"We'll get them. We have our scores to settle."  
_'Isis…Rishid…'_

Malik nodded. "We will."

_'Bakura…'_

..::Half An Hour Later::..

Seto and Yuugi sat on the floor of the old warehouse tiredly, panting and gasping.

"Damn that was a long flight."  
"The sun almost caught us. Good thing this was close by or we'd be burning right now." Yuugi looked up at his doppelganger.

"Is there any blood?" Yami blinked as Bakura gave the boy a sarcastic look.  
"Yeah, old abandoned storage houses always keep some blood handy just in case people need to feed any vampires that abduct them, try to rape them, nearly get them killed by people they don't even know, and nearly drop them in mid-air."  
"Okay, THAT was FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO and a COMPLETE ACCIDENT!" Yuugi protested to the younger white-haired vampire. He then smiled at his look-alike. "Yami-Chan knows that I didn't mean it, right?" Yami blushed at the use of his first name, still finding himself under the vampires spell. Seto quirked in eyebrow.  
"And the raping him part wasn't as bad?" Yuugi growled.

"It WOULDN'T have been if SOMEONE HADN'T INTERRUPTED!"

"STOP! SCREAMING!" Bakura yelled.  
"THEN _YOU_ STOP SCREAMING!" Yuugi shouted back.

"POINTS OFF FOR BEING A LOUD ANNOYING ASSHOLE!" The albino spat. the mini-vamp seethed.  
"There you go again with the STUPID POINT THING!"  
"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Seto boomed. The room fell silent as let out a breath.  
"Now I THINK we owe our friend here an explanation," He lowered his eyes at their leader. "AND an apology." Yuugi grinned sheepishly.

"So then...why are they after you? It sounded kind of…personal." Yami asked, sitting down. Bakura blinked.

"Rather bright, aren't you?" Yami shrugged. "Well, basically MY story is with Malik in Egypt." He said. "To make a long story short, we were inseparable ten years ago, that was back when we were sixteen. We grew up together, lived together, ate together, everything together. He was one of my best friends."  
"And they were lovers." Seto added. Yami blushed.

"Lovers?"

"Indeed." Bakura added. The musician switched gazed from Seto to Bakura.

"What happened then?"

"Well to make ANOTHER long story even SHORTER," Bakura raised a slightly accusing finger to Seto and Yuugi who grinned embarrassedly. "THOSE two…were HUNGRY." The artiste paled with a audible swallow.

"Y-You mean they-"  
"Yep." The albino boy agreed. "Right on the neck. Seto took the first bite and Yuugi the second. Seto's the one who sired me so I am a lower rank than both of them. Malik found out and was enraged. But when I refused to come back, don't think I don't like being what I am because I quite ENJOY it, Malik became enraged and decided to take revenge on those two. AND on me for that matter." Yami nodded slowly. He mentally decided to keep a cross, some garlic, and a vial of holy water near him at all times once he got out of this situation.

IF he did.

GOD he hoped he did.

"And….the other one?"  
"Marik….THAT ONE was ALLLLL Yuugi." Seto said, glaring at Yuugi. Said vampire pouted.

"I didn't mean it."

"Like hell you didn't." Yuugi looked at Yami nervously.

"Well, I was a few years into my vampirism and I was getting REALLY hungry one night and-"  
"He SUCKED Marik's brother and sister BONE DRY." Seto interrupted coldly. "Right in FRONT of him." Yuugi's pout increased.

"I didn't see him there."  
"Oh, yes you did!"  
"I _SWEAR_ I DIDN'T!"

"Whatever. All that matters is, Marik saw, went nuts, tried to kill Yuugi, Yuugi got away, Marik devoted his life to hunting down the little brat. As a result, Marik wants Yuugi's head. But Malik wants mine and Bakura's."  
"Though with Bakura, we're not quite sure which one-"  
"OH CAN IT YOU LECHER!" The named yelled with a blush as Yuugi sneered perversely. Yami's eyes rolled.  
BEBEBEEP!

BEBEBEEP!

BEBEBEEP!

He blinked and turned a pale tan, if possible. Yuugi's eyes got big.

"What the hell is-"  
"It's a timer on his watch, moron. You've seen them before."  
"I-I-It's 9:30 in the morning. I have to open up the Game Shop. And I need to get to college at 5:30…" Yami moaned. Yuugi sighed.

"Go."

"Huh?"  
"Go, go." Seto and Bakura's eyes widened. Yuugi continued. "I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack from missing a class or because your precious store wasn't open today. Corpses don't resist and they don't make any noises during sex. That's boring." The musician's hair frizzed slightly.

_'Is sex all he thinks about?'_

"Go for now and you don't have to come back here right away because I can't say we'll still be here. But do know this…" he smirked, fangs glinting.

"You haven't gotten rid of us just yet, Yami Atemu. I like you, I plan to make you my own and I'm an exceptionally greedy person, I'll tell you right now." Yami blinked, standing.  
"Thank you." With that he quickly ran outside, taking a look around. Ah, he knew this area. The college wasn't too far from here. He quickly ran off westward and Yuugi smirked from the inside.

"We'll be back, just you wait."

..::Three Days Later::..

_'Yep, that's right, I'd been let go for **three** **days**.'_

"MAN did Spitzer chew you out. I can't believe you didn't do the sonnet assignment. You LOVE that stuff."  
"Yeah well," Yami yawned, walking back home. "I didn't have any time." He then rubbed an eye dazedly.

"You okay, man?" His best friend, Jounochi Katsuya asked. Yami looked him in his honey warm eyes, blonde hair blowing in the crisp October breeze. Yami shrugged.

"Didn't get much sleep last night."

_'Believe it or not, I'd convinced myself it was a dream, trying my best to block out any evidence that might prove their existence.'_

"You were up all night doing taxes again, weren't you?" Yami shook his head.

"Nah. Had a dream about that…VAMPIRE again."  
"The SAME one from your dream three nights ago? That ain't healthy. It's all that livin' alone. It's drivin' you bonkers." Jou rolled his eyes. "Man, I TOLD you having your own place right now was too much. You should bunk with me and Hiroto in the dorms." Jou stated obviously. Yami shook his head.

"Ah, no. I'm good where I am." he said, stopping at the Game Store front door. "See ya Jou."  
"Yeah, see ya."

As Jou walked away, the musician gripped his guitar neck tightly, only to remember three days a…

"NOPE! NOPE! NOT REAL! NEVER HAPPENED!" Yami screamed. Noting the stare he got from the old lady next door, he cleared his throat.

"Besides, if Yuugi was as greedy as he said," He began, twisting the key and unlocking the door. He stepped inside. "He'd be here by now."

_'But wouldn't you know it; the second I've come close to ACTUALLY CONVINCING myself it wasn't real…'_

He stretched and dropped his briefcase on the cough next to a grinning Yuugi Mutou.

"Welcome home, Yami-Chan."  
"Hey there." He replied, walking up the st-

What?  
WHAT?!

The college student did a 180 as he stared at the small vampire.

It wasn't a dream…

It wasn't a dream…

It was REAL.

And he was an IDIOT for trying to think otherwise.

"You're…You're…You're…" He sputtered with an accusing finger. Yuugi quirked an eyebrow.

"Are we doing THIS again?"

"Yeah. Last time you were scared. Now it's just…repetitive." A cool mature voice said from behind him. The musician froze, slowly turning his head to see a relatively cool-looking Seto Kaiba behind him. He let out an ear-piercing shriek as he lost balance and tumbled backwards down the stairs.

"You know," A familiar voice rasped. "That was rather stupid." A white-haired albino stood over his fallen body. Yami paled at the sight of Bakura Akefia.

_'They come back and tear that little fabrication to shreds.'_

He yelped once more before the vampire above him propped Yami onto his feet.

"Well, we TOLD you we'd be back, didn't we?"

"How-How did you f-find me?" Seto brushed some dirt off his shoulder and pulled a miniature laptop from his pocket. Opening it, he let his eyes wander the screen.

"Yami Atemu, age twenty, second year student at the Domino University for the Refined Arts. Has no parents, both were killed in a car accident. Soul guardian, his grandfather, dead from a heart attack. No other family members exist. Owns a game store which doubles as his address. Blood type A,-"  
"Ooh, my favorite!" Yuugi squealed excitedly as he jumped off the couch. Yami was not soothed. Seto walked down the stairs, snapping the mini-laptop shut.

"People are quite easy to trace."

"So, what do you want from me?" Yami asked nervously. Seto stared him down coolly.

"Malik and Marik found the storage house we'd been using. It wasn't safe there anymore." Bakura slung an arm over Yami's shoulders.

"So what we're here to say is," Yuugi smirked, latching himself onto Yami's chest, his legs wrapped around the taller boys' waist.

"We have a little….ARRANGEMENT we'd like to propose to you." Yuugi smirked, his violet eyes boring into Yami's.

That boy could be scary.

---------------------------------

Well, wasn't THIS a long one? Yeah. Not my best. Another rushed one. I might not post for a while after this one. So, keep me interested in writing this, I'll supply.


	6. Date Part One

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

..::End flashback. Back to the place we left off.::..

_'So that's my current situation.'_

Yami yawned at his desk, eyes narrowed down at the sheet of music.

"Write a Halloween song. Due three days from now…ON Halloween. Sheesh, Spitzer…."

_'Most of the time, it's like they're normal roommates.'_

The window next to him flew open and he shivered at the cold air.

"Can't you use the kitchen door again, Yuugi?" The figure emerging from the window, Yuugi, pouted.

"Aw, but then it would take longer for me to get to you, Yami-Chan." He whined, jumping down from the windowsill. The musician gave him a look.

_'Other times, I suddenly remember that if I wanted, provided they didn't suck me dry and Yuugi didn't hump my bloodless cadaver, I would make millions by selling tickets as if they were a freak show.'_

"I'm sorry, but with the hell I'VE been through this month, I'd want to be anywhere near YOU? ALONE?" Yuugi shrugged.

"Could happen. Ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome? The state of mind in which you don't blame your captive and take some actions and words as signs of kindness and caring and stuff? But that's beside the point." In a sultry matter, the vampire slinked his way over to the tan male.

_'And **other** times…'_

Yami cleared his throat nervously.

"I-Um-I need to work on my home-"  
"Forget about it." Yuugi interrupted, pushing away the sheet music. He smirked. "What matters is," He turned and jumped into his doubles lap, causing him to blush. "The here and now." He rested one knee in between Yami's legs and his opposite foot stood on the chair's armrest. His amethyst eyes remained locked on the musicians crimson ones.

"…" Yami's mouth dropped open to say something, but no sound came out. Yuugi smirked again, placing a finger underneath his chin. The boy pushed up and closed the tan doppelgangers mouth.

"Unless you want something inside it, don't leave your mouth open." He snickered. "And I can think of a FEW things for me to put in your mouth." Yami still said nothing, scarlet eyes locked on the violet hue of his look-alike's. He was mesmerized by the boys' jewel-like orbs, a dark sparkle appearing in them every time the musician seemed to be around. The color was so light, so enticing, so deep...

_**'Other** times, I feel like the star of a romantic comedy that's just OOZING sexual tension. With vampires. And vampire HUNTERS. And one specifically horny vampire who's main concern is to convince me to let him boink my body to Heaven, Hell and back again.'_

"What are you staring at?" Yuugi asked with a snicker. Yami didn't answer, couldn't answer. Those eyes…

"What's so fascinating about my eyes?" The college student blinked at this question, snapping himself out of the vampiric trance. The tan face stained red as he fiddled with the pencil in his right hand.

_'Oy. My head hurts.'_  
"I-I-I wasn't-"  
"Yes, you were." Yami swallowed, turning back to the desk and grabbing the sheets of soon-to-be music.

"I-I n-ne-need t-to-" Yuugi pouted cutely.

"I understand." The college student blinked. Did he just say…

"This is happening 'too fast' for you, mortal?" Yami shivered at the word 'mortal', the mere phrase now stained with the erotica in Yuugi's voice. Quickly regaining the faux composure to make up for the real thing (Seeing as how he lost it inside of those amethyst pools of vision), Yami quickly retorted.

"If I can correctly put together bits and pieces I heard, weren't YOU mortal once?" Yuugi sighed, brushing the words away with a hand.

"Yes, I was. But that's not the point, however. The point is, I want you in bed with me and you're uncomfortable because you just met me."  
"NEVER MIND I JUST MET YOU, YOU NEARLY GOT ME _KILLED_!"

"So then I suppose," Yuugi winked at him. "I suppose I could take you on a _date_. Go to the movies or something."

Silence….

Yami's mind trailed off to the many horrific and traumatizing experiences he might have while on a 'date' with the young vampire.

"Hey, I bet I could be a pretty good date. I wouldn't know for sure, never been on a REAL one, but I'd be pretty good." Yami blinked.

"You've never been on a real date?" Yuugi cringed, face cast away. He gave a half-hearted laugh and smiled.

"Well, let's just say I was never the most POPULAR guy in high school." Yami blinked.

"Yuugi?" The little vampires face remained unseen. A pang of guilt hit Yami in the heart.

"I-It's fine. Really, I mean, it's not like the guys or girls in high school were my type anyway. So-"

Knock. Knock.

The door suddenly opened and Seto popped his head through the door crack.

"Hey, Yami. Listen, uh, just a quick question." he said with a pointed finger. "That old lady next door….are you particularly FOND of her?" He asked suspiciously.

"We are not sucking blood from ANYONE within a KILOMETER of this house." Yuugi protested immediately.  
"Aw, come ON. I'm STARVING!" The blue-eyed vampire whined.  
"WE JUST GOT BACK FROM A FEED!" Seto pouted, folding is arms.

"S'not like it helps. And this bottled pigs' blood from that slaughterhouse a few miles away is disgusting, you know." He retorted.

"….Same as what he said." Yami replied, pointing to Yuugi. "No sucking blood from anyone within a kilometer of this place." Seto pouted again, shutting the door.  
"No fair." Yuugi scoffed as the ice-eyed vampire made his way to his room.

"Who said life was fair?" The small vampire snorted derisively. "So, never mind." Yami blinked. "About the date thing." Yuugi reminded. he gave a small chuckle. "Forget I said anythi-"  
"I'll go." Yuugi looked up at his look-alike.

"What?" Yami shrugged.

_'I KNOW I'm going to regret this…'_

"I'll go out with you. Sure. I have no classes tomorrow so…" Yuugi smiled some, genuine this time. No perversion, no malice, no evil schemes.  
"Are you just saying this to make me fell better?"  
"Yes and no. I mean it but I also want to take you on a REAL date for once."  
_'Whatever that means.'_

The smile broadened.

..::Elsewhere::..

Malik twirled the camera lens on his finger boredly, sitting at his desk. His eyes turned to the top bunk in the room, eyeing Marik.  
"Marik, what are you reading?" The blonde asked boredly. Mariks' eyes didn't move, just shifted the cover to face Malik. "Pandas." Malik muttered to himself. Marik nodded, continuing his book.

_'He's so bored.'_

Marik thought, eyes on his companion.

_'Not that I can blame him. We haven't been called on for three weeks. Bakura, Yuugi and Seto are laying low so we can't find them.'_

He sighed, watching Malik adjust the lens currently on the camera sitting on the desk.

AGAIN.

For the fifty-sixth TIME.

"Listen, Malik, I know things have been slow-"  
"Slow doesn't begin to cover it." Malik said in a lazy voice. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe we could…you know…USE this free time to do something FUN."

The slimmer blonde's feet left the desk as he sat properly in his computer chair. He swiveled around, staring at Marik like he had three heads.

"What?" The muscular one questioned. Malik raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Did I just hear the word 'fun' come from YOUR mouth?" he asked amazedly. "The word 'fun' from the guy who's always going," Malik puffed out his chest and began to mimic his companion. "The Powers That Be gave us this job to not only avenge ourselves but to assist the many that have fallen victim to the selfish vampires. And we mustn't rest until this menace has been done away with." Marik chuckled. Malik knew him a LITTLE too well…

"I'm just saying you look like you're skull is about to burst from boredom."  
"It is." Malik snickered. "Either that or," the slim blonde held up the camera to his eye, zooming in to Marik's direction. "I could video record every single second of your life." Marik shook his head and threw the book at his companion. "GMPH! Hey!"  
"You KNOW I'm not photogenic."  
"Oh yes you are. You more than me anyway." Marik rolled his eyes. The muscled adult picked at his nails.

"Back to subject. We could…I dunno…catch a movie tomorrow…" Malik placed a finger to his chin, eyes closed in thought.

_'If he says, 'no', it's not the end of the world. It's just a day out. Not a DATE or anything.'_

Marik thought with a small blush.  
"Yeah." Malik agreed. He smiled. "I'd like that."

---------------------------------

Yep. So, the big bad vampire hunters are gunna take things easy and Yami has NEARLY given into temptation.

Yuugi: Oh, dude, HELL YES!

-- Ooookay. So, are these two obvious couples going to have a good day together?

They probably are, aren't they?  
Are they going to have a nice time at the movies?

Maybe go to a nice restaurant and eat in peace?

Will they have such a successful date that they will immediately jump in the sack with the other and have wild, passionate, kinky, boy sex?  
Am I really that nice?  
So, hopefully, I can get some ideas for their date. I always suck at writing these so…wish me luck. And any ideas for future mini-plots for 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' are openly accepted. I even accept the hentai-like ones. Juuuust for Yuugi's brain.

And also, for those who are wondering, YamixYuugi, BakuraxRyou and MalikxMarik are not the ONLY pairings going on in this fic.

Read between the lines my friends.

Sayonara!


	7. Date Part Two

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

"I LOOK LIKE A WHORE!" Yami protested the next night.  
"A SEXY whore." Jou grinned. Yami stared at him as if he had three heads. "…Oh, lay OFF. I wouldn't date you if my life depended on it. I'm just sayin' if a hot guy dressed like you are right now, I'd totally go out with 'em…or at LEAST try to get them in bed." Jou snickered. The musician groaned at the 'flamboyantly' (as he put it) gay artist.

What? You couldn't tell if he was gay before?

Well, then, perhaps he wasn't being as FLAMBOYANT then….

"But I don't WANT him to try to get me in bed. I want to get to know him, that's all." Yami whined.  
"And you won't be able to do that without the proper date-wear."

"THIS is not date-wear. THIS is S&M leather-fetish waiting to happen!" He complained, gesturing to his outfit. A black, sleeveless, leather shirt was suction-cupped to his chest it seemed as were the black leather pants that dropped a little over his black boots. Two belts hung uselessly over his hips, not even in the belt loops and the black boots had a buckle on the front. He also had a neck belt on his…well, neck and a belt around his upper right arm.

_'Why do I get the feeling that I'm just ASKING to be raped by wearing this?'_

"But you have absolutely NO FASHION SENSE." Jou retorted. "You're either wearing PJ's, the school uniform, or some dirty rags under the 'Game Shop' apron. Besides, S&M leather-fetish is a TOTAL TURN-ON during foreplay!" Yami sighed.

"That doesn't help me, Jou. Yuugi, he's the guy I'm going out with tonight-"  
"I knew you were gay." The blonde painter grinned. Yami glared.

"That's the fifteenth time you've said that."  
"I know…I just can't get enough of me being right…AGAIN." He smirked.  
"…Shut up. Yuugi is already a pervert of the first degree. I'm trying to get to know him, not make him even hornier than he was when we first met."

"Why? Wha'd he do to ya?" Jou asked suspiciously. Yami cleared his throat.

"Hit me." Jou blinked.

"Hit you?"  
"On the head."  
"On the head." He repeated. Yami swallowed, turning away to face the mirror.

"With…my guitar." The blonde's eyebrows rose. "And then he tried to molest me." Then vanished under his hairline.

"You're into some weird stuff, aren't you?" Jou asked. Yami looked at him with a gaping jaw and disbelieving eyes.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jou."

"Are you ready?! The movie starts at nine TONIGHT! It's eight-thirty!" A voice called from downstairs.  
"That's him." Yami said.

_'Why do I feel somewhat nervous?'_

"Sounds pretty YOUNG." Jou commented. "I always had you pegged to go for an OLDER guy."  
_'Oh he's OLDER alright.'_

The musician sighed in his head.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" He took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."  
_'And prey I don't get raped, sired or bitten.'_

He opened the door and stepped out, walking to the steps and he flushed a slight red.

There was Yuugi at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in tight faded jeans, sneakers, a loose black shirt, and a choker necklace. Thin silver bangles decorated his wrist and a chain wrapped from his choker to a belt loop in his jeans.

But the look he had on his face at the sight of the musician had only ONE thing written on it.

"Sexy." Yuugi sneered, snickering.

That was it.

On instinct, Yami pulled down his shirt a little, only to find it wouldn't move.

_'Damnit! This thing really IS suction-cupped to my chest!'_

He moaned inwardly.

"Well, at least you're not naked. He'd jump you faster than he'd jump a hurtle." Yami jumped at the sudden sound of Seto's voice as he whirled around to face the taller vampire.

"Can you NOT do that?"  
"He's right." Yuugi agreed, walking up the stairs. He looked the boy up and down, lingering on his hips longer than anything else. "Don't worry though; this is MUCH better." The musician groaned.

"I feel so much better now."  
"You should. Now I probably won't feed off you or sire you. But the MATING on the other hand-"  
"Save it." Seto protested. Yuugi pouted. Yami's door opened again, his blonde friend coming to his side.

"Hey, dude, do you know what happened…" The blonde started walking out of the room. His eyes fell upon Seto and he slowed down. "To…my...jacket……" He smiled coyly at the taller boy. "Hi." Seto smirked.

"Hey."

"Um…I don't think I saw you when I first walked in here." The blue-eyed vamp shrugged.  
"Yeah, well, I was up in my room." Jou gave him an interested look.

"You live here?" Seto nodded.  
"Yeah, moved in three weeks ago. Don't know why I didn't see you." Jou smiled.  
"Well, Yami doesn't invite me in much. So what's it like-"

"Hel-LO." Yuugi snapped. Jou and Seto stopped staring at the other, Seto looking at a very interesting corner of the wall and Jou turning back to Yami.

"So, Yami, where is…" Yami and Seto quickly pointed to Yuugi who just smirked. Jou stared.

"…Loli-shota?" He asked. Seto snorted, bursting into a fit of laughter which was quite unlike him. Yuugi widened his eyes as if the say 'exSCUSE me'. Yami held back his laughter.

"I THINK we should be going now." The little vampire spat, grabbing the musicians wrist. Yami blinked at the somewhat insecure tone the smaller one's voice has taken in contrast to his usual confidence.

"Oh, come off it, you know I wasn't laughing at YOU." Seto sighed. Yuugi paid no heed and dragged the taller down the stairs.

"Well, nice meeting you, Jou. I'm sure Seto would be MORE than happy to walk you home." There was a hint of mischief in his voice as he said this and Seto's eyes popped out of his head.

"What, now?" Yuugi grinned, waving and dragging Yami out the door.

"Bye-bye now!" The vampire pulled the musician out of the way and shut the door, walking ahead.

"Let's go."

"What was that?" Yami asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. He couldn't help it; seeing the little doppelganger get so timid wasn't an everyday occasion. Yuugi blushed a little, also very rare, while standing completely still and stiff.

"I…I just don't….I don't like being laughed at…" He said quietly. Yami stared, those bright magenta eyes now took on a darker more reflective color. "Or…picked on." The vampires' voice dropped down into a whisper, his eyes now facing the floor.

"Yuugi…" Yami's voice floated dead in the air. The vampire made the subject seem extremely heavy. Noting the stare, Yuugi quickly perked his head up and grinned.  
"Whatever. What's past is past, right?" The look-alike grabbed his taller counterpart and dragged him down the street.  
"Come on, I heard there's a cool new movie out. And I'm just DYING to see it." He gave a light-hearted laugh, the forcedness of it showing all too much. The musicians' heart went out to the vampire.

Perhaps there was more to this bloodsucking, hyperactive pervert than meets the eye.

---

Jou's honey-brown eyes darted across the room, spotting the blue denim jacket on the sofa.  
"Ah, there it is." He made his way down the stair, grabbing it and holding it close.

_'I found a CUTE one.'_

He grinned to himself.

"So...um…Is Yuugi USUALLY like that?" He asked, turning to the tall brunet. Seto shrugged.

"Nah, he's just upset 'cuz he thinks I laughed at him. He doesn't like it."  
"Oh." Jou nodded. Seto stepped down from the stairs.

"Well, would you like to leave now?" Jou blinked. "I'm just wondering since, y'know I'M supposed to be walking you home." Seto supplied.

"You're really gunna do it?" he asked.  
"It's that or Yuugi chews me out. And that little runt can get annoying." The blue-eyed man groaned. Jou nodded again, quickly this time and put his jacket on.

_'Score!'_

He smiled at the taller of the two, walking towards the door.

"I live a little bit before downtown. It's only about thirty minutes away from the college."

"Well, let's go." The taller said, pulling on a black trench coat. Walking by a door, he knocked.

"What?" a raspy voice asked.

"Bakura, I'm walking Yami's friend home. He and Yuugi just went out, alright? I won't be long."  
"Alright." Seto smirked some, holding the door open for Jou.  
"Shall we?" Jou couldn't help but grin.  
"We shall."

..::Three minutes later::..

Bakura peeked his head out of his bedroom door. Looking both ways, he emerged from the room.  
"ANYONE STILL HERE?!"

Nothing.

He grinned, running into the kitchen and reaching for the phone. Picking it up, his nimble fingers pressed speedily as he waiting for a response.

---

BRRRING!

BRRRING!

"Oh, I've got it." Ryou sighed, picking up the phone. Placing a hand over the receiver, he sighed again. "Now I'm talking to myself." The pale haired-and skinned-boy pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"  
"Do you know where the Kame Game Shop is?" Ryou's chocolate brown eyes widened.  
"Bakura! Thank God. I haven't heard from you in three weeks. I was afraid something happened."  
"I'm fine. Yuugi and Seto and I are just palling around some human Yuugi wants to f&ck. But that's not the point." There was a hungry purr in his voice. Ryou's face tinged slightly and his legs squirmed. Whenever Bakura used that tone he just…

"Yeah, I know where it is."  
"The guy Yuugi wants lives here. The house is empty for the next forty-five minutes or longer." His voice grew huskier and Ryou felt himself becoming dazed. "You. Me. Sex. Sweat. Come. Now." Ryou's face was completely red as he hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket, tugging on his skirt (NOT a typo --evil grin--).

..::At the Theater::..

"Why are you so nervous?" Malik asked with a snicker. Marik's cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"I am NOT nervous." He protested. The smaller of the two rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you actually dress CASUALLY?" Marik bit his lip, looking down at the tight muscle shirt and beige slacks he wore.

"No reason. I just didn't know you knew what that word meant."  
"Oh, ha, ha. You're hilarious." Marik scoffed, turning his platinum blonde head towards the ticket guy. "Two tickets for 'How About Not?' please." The blonde ticket guy nodded, tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth with an eye-closed smile (Marik quirked an eyebrow at that) and gave them their tickets for the romantic comedy. Marik paid and the left for the concession stand to which Malik instantly spotted a box of Sno Caps.

"I can't BELIEVE this is probably the only good movie they have out right now. Usually Halloween season brings a lot of good ones. Nice slasher flicks and stuff." Marik commented. Malik giggled, taking the box and giving the woman her money.  
"It was either this or 'Passion of the Undead'." He smiled jokingly. "And I don't think we need to know basic vampire anatomy." The two laughed. 'Passion of the Undead' was a vampire movie about a cop and a vampire who abducted her. The movie contained a sex scene between the cop and vampire, one with the vampire and another female vampire, one with two male vampires, one with two FEMALE vampires and one where they all just get together and have a big orgy.

Needless to say, the movie was rated very high. And Marik knew Malik wasn't much for sex scenes in movies. If he didn't see the actual ACT OF, it was fine but just seeing them go at it on the bed naked just didn't appeal to the smaller blonde.

Yes, Marik knew Malik extremely well.

"Well, let's-" The muscular one froze. Malik stared.

"What is it?" Marik swallowed embarrassedly. The skinnier one looked towards the bathroom area and 'oh'ed.

There waiting near the bathrooms was a tan male, blood red eyes half-lidded in slight aggravation and spiky red and violet hair sticking up, his blonde bangs in his face.

"Isn't that the guy Yuugi was with that we almost killed?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digi12: WELL, wasn't that just CRAPTASTIC?

Justin: It was FINE.

Digi12: --Blinks. Turns around, noting the skinny, dark skinned red eyes boy with short black hair and long black bangs.-- What the-JUSTIN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE CRAP-FIC!  
Justin: --narrowed eyes--You mean 'Mocha Lady'? You haven't written anything in months. I gave up until you started writing it again.

Digi12: Oh, how lucky am I/sarcasm

Justin: Which reminds me, you keep forgetting the disclaimer.

Digi12: Oh, everybody knows I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or My Chemical Romance. --Evil psychotic grin--Yet.

Justin: Try never. Well, you heard her. She owns nothing.  
Digi12: TT So cute…yet so overly responsible.


	8. Date Part three

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

"Come ON Yuugi, the movie's gunna start soon."  
"Sorry. I didn't need to go at the house." Yuugi protested from the bathroom door. "If the movie starts before I get out, you go on ahead, alright?"  
"You sure?"

"I'm not gunna make you miss the movie 'cause of me." He replied, popping his head back inside the lavatory. Yami sighed. Sometimes Yuugi could be pretty nice.

_'In fact, so far, he's been pretty cool to me all night.'_

He thought.

_'Then again, the date DID just start….but I suppose it was better than our first meeting…and the second……and the third one could have gone better…'_

"Um, excuse me?" Yami turned and paled at the sight of the pair in front of him.

_'Malik and Marik? What are THEY doing here?'_

"You're…" Malik smiled shyly.

"So, I guess you recognize us, huh?" He paused, groaned and face-palmed. "Of course you recognize us; we almost killed you."

"Malik, just hurry up so we can get to the movie." Marik said impatiently. At the sight of Yami's gaze on his face, he blushed with embarrassment and walked away.  
"S-S-So….Um…I'm gunna…go over here…" He stammered, walking off quickly. Malik sighed.  
"Sorry about that….And about almost killing you." The thin one added. "That's what I wanted to say to you. We weren't exactly AIMING for you."  
"I know."

_'You were aiming for the guy who knocked me out, molested me, almost got me killed, stalked me for three days, broke into my house and decided to move in…along with his BUDDIES…'_

The slightly derisive thought entered the musicians mind. He blinked.

_'Am I REALLY this pessimistic?'_

"I really am…VERY, VERY sorry. It's just…it's not you, it's them." Malik's eyes darted around the building. "And this is not going well."  
"No, I get it, its fine." Yami gave a small smile. "You were just…doing your job, right?" Malik smiled back, somewhat meekly.

"Pretty much." The college student leaned against the wall, the leather becoming uncomfortable but Yami didn't bother to move.

"Like I said, I can't hold it against you. I'd probably do the same in your shoes…just with better aim." Malik blushed embarrassedly and turned his gaze, looking ashamed. Yami sighed, smiling a little. "Malik, I'm just kidding." The platinum blonde blinked, before smiling a little again.

---

As the tiny vampire walked out of the bathroom, he froze in place, his eyes bugged, jaw went slack…

Malik.

YAMI was TALKING to MALIK.

Malik. Was. Here.  
And that almost GUARANTEED that MARIK was there too.

He grimaced, darting back into the bathroom and into another stall. Yuugi took a deep breath, pressing himself against the stall door.

"HOOOOOOOOOLY _**SHIT**_!"

---

Malik blinked at the scream as Yami tensed inwardly.

"Did you hear something?" The musician gave a nervous cough.

"Umm, I have no idea." The hunter stared for a second, then sighed.

"Well, I don't want o be late for my movie so…"  
"Oh, it's fine, go ahead." The student said with a hand gesture. Malik nodded, smiling some again as he ran to his masculine friend (Who had been avoiding him the entire time).

"Psst!" A voice whispered. "Is he gone?"

Yami was silent until he saw the two enter Cinema 23.  
"Yeah. They just left." The bathroom door swung open as Yuugi walked out of his hiding spot.

"I KNEW Marik was here too." The vampire insisted. "I just KNEW it. Those two are INSEPARABLE." Yami blinked.

"They're good friends, aren't they?" Yuugi smirked some at that, folding his arms.  
"Yeah, 'friends'." He sniffed. "Please. Everyone knows Marik wants Malik. Only thing of it is the kid's so busy feeling angst and hurt over Bakura that he doesn't notice." He sighed, leaning on one hip.  
"I mean," He started again, shaking his head. "Why can't they just look at each other, make out, jump in the sack and let it be known?" He snorted derisively. A still pause filled the air until the vampire turned to his doppelganger and asked. "Why can't WE just look at each other, make out, jump in the sack and let it be known?" The coincidental copycat looked up at Yami with a questioning look and he was returned with a half-lidded, one-eyebrow-raised, bland stare. Another silence was born and this one lasted for a few more seconds than the last one before Yami turned his head and walked away. Yuugi blinked.  
"What? What did I say?"

_'I take back what I said earlier about him being an okay guy (That perverted little…).'_

"YAMI-CHAAAAAAN! WHAT DID I SAAAAY?!"

..::Meanwhile::..

Bakura kissed ravenously at the young boys' neck. Ryou let out a sweet-as-nectar moan while he did so, giving the vampire more access by turning his head.

"God, Ryou…" Ryou smiled a little, his breathing coming out in raged pants.  
"Three seconds ago you called me an angel. Now I'm God. Which is it?"  
"I don't know. I'll figure it out after the sex." Bakura slurred lustfully. He looked up to his pale skinned and haired lover and grinned. Ryou smiled back.  
"So where are we doing it this time?"  
"Ehhh, you pick." Bakura decided. "I picked dinner for our date a few nights ago."

"…." Ryou thought, squeaking and mewling a little as Bakura continued to nip at his neck. A light bulb went off in the boys head and he pulled away and grinned.

"Let's do it on the cash register in the shop section of this place!" Bakura grinned a little.  
"You like doing things next to stuff that's on shelves, don't you?" Ryou's smile grew, taking on an uncharacteristically mischievous tone.

"I didn't say NEXT TO this time, now did I?" A deep chuckle rumbled in Bakura's voice box as he shook his head and smirked.

"I love you." Ryou's mischievous look was complemented with a bit of sensuality and sexiness as the boy slid his skirt down to a tantalizing height.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and his legs around his waist. "Now let's prove it."

..::Back to the Date::..

Marik grumbled, stalking his way into the bathroom.

"WHY did I buy that Icee?" He sighed, walking into one of the four stalls and shutting the door.

---

Yuugi flushed the toilet, unlocking the door to the stall and walking out, inspecting his hair in the mirror.

"WHY did I buy that Icee?" Yuugi asked himself. Damn his weak bladder. Looking in the mirror, he noticed something brown on the toilet paper roll box. He sighed.

"Forgot my wallet." He moaned quietly, walking back in, leaving the door ajar.

---

Marik calmly unlocked the stall door and rolled his eyes.

_'Out of toilet paper.'_

He sighed, shrugged and walked into the stall next to that one as he attempted to shut the door.

---  
Walking out of the stall again, Yuugi tucked his wallet into his back pocket and began to wash his hands. He smirked at the constant slamming of a door he saw in the mirror and chuckled to himself.

_'Poor guy. Some of these doors can be a bitch.'_

He thought as the door finally closed and locked. Scrubbing the soap off, Yuugi walked to the paper dispenser on the wall next to the stalls to go dry his hands.

---

Marik stumbled out of the stall, grimacing in disgust.

_'Doesn't anybody CLEAN those toilets?'_

He shuddered at the sight. The vampire hunter thought he saw something move but disregarded it and went into the third stall, which was wider than the others.

---

Satisfied, Yuugi smiled to himself before walking out of the bathroom. He wiped his hands on his jeans a little and just reached Cinema 9 where they were playing _'Passion of the Undead'_ when he paused, feeling over his left pocket. He heaved a heavy sigh, walking back to the stalls grumpily.

---

Marik snarled, unlocking the door and storming out while angrily washing his hands.

"Damn thing gets clogged up…Jesus, what's WITH these toilets?"

After scrubbing the soap off, Marik didn't bother to get a paper towel, he just wiped them on his shirt and stormed out. He pressed a hand over his eyes and growled.

_'We are NEVER going to this theater aga-'_

"PMPH!"

"GUH!" The grunts were heard a little after Marik slammed into some unsuspecting midget-sized moviegoer who didn't have enough decency to look where he was going and had just got pushed over. Marik snarled again.  
"Jackass." He muttered, walking back into Cinema 23.

---

The small pale hand reached for the house key that had been dropped in front of the bathroom door.

"Knew I dropped this somewhere." Yuugi groaned, getting up. He grunted a little in the direction that the asshole that had just knocked into him but saw no one. He snorted, pushing the key into his pocket.

"Jackass." He snarled, waking back towards his cinema.

..::With Seto::..

_"So…I'll see you around?" Jou asked, standing by the open door to the apartment building. Seto shrugged.  
"Sure. I guess." Jou gave a small smile._

_"Listen, um...a friend of mine is dancing in two nights at a club and I was planning on dragging Yami there with me because…well…basically-"_

_"He's a hermit." The vampire finished. Jou nodded._

_"You're good." He said with a growing snicker. Seto smirked. The blonde had a nice laugh. "So, yeah, essentially that. And I was wondering if…maybe…you, Yuugi and maybe Bakura would wanna come?" Seto's eyes rolled a little in thought and he pursed his lips._

_"Maybe. I'll think about it. But I probably will." Jou blinked._

_"Really?"  
"Hell, ANYTHING to get that guy out of the house." Seto scoffed. "Besides, it might be fun." Jou gave a full smile, dazzling the young CEO._

_"Cool." He walked inside, turning his head and smiling again.  
"Bye." The door shut and Seto smirked a little, watching the blonde wave from the window._

That had been fifteen minutes ago.

Seto had just left the border lining-slum area and his thoughts still lingered on the blonde boy. There was something about the way Jou moved, talked, and smiled, the way his warm brown eyes sparkled, his eye SHAPE…

He almost reminded Seto of a puppy. A cute, feisty, blonde puppy.

"Ho, ho, ho NO." He warned himself carefully, leaning against a glass window. "No. No, no, no, no, NO. SETO is NOT gay." He said in third person with a pointed finger. "SETO. Is STRAIGHT." On the word straight, hew stood straight on his own two feet, not leaning anymore. "SETO, is not PERVERTED like his COMRADES are." The tall CEO paced a little bit, pausing at the small black cat that was in the alleyway next to the sidewalk. He stared at it.  
"Did YOU believe any word I just said?" The cat gave a small sneeze, looking up at him with his big green eyes. Seto rolled his eyes.  
"I was hoping SOMEONE would….besides me, that is." He added quickly. The black feline cocked his head and Seto sighed.

"Dear God, I'm talking to A CAT. I'm cracking up. Hanging out with only insane gay people isn't good for my sexuality OR mentality." The kitten purred a little, somewhat questioningly. Seto sighed at it.  
"No, they haven't been pressuring me it's just…Damn it, when they say some guy is cute, I AGREE with them." He groaned, pressing his forehead against the glass window. "I mean….there is only so far it can go, right? I AM straight…right?" He opened his eyes a little, as if trying to see something.

All he saw was the empty arcade behind the windowpane.

"Tch. No reflection." He whispered to himself bitterly. "I keep forgetting t-" He paused, mid-sentence as his eyes focused on the Sucky Slush machine in the corner of the store. It had three flavors, cherry (red), watermelon (green), and pina colada (white). The tall vampire smirked a little, looking back at the cat.  
"Should I do it?" He asked. The feline looked up at him and said nothing. "I really wanna do it." He prodded earnestly. "I haven't had a Sucky Slush in so long. We've been moving around so much I can't even breathe before those two are on our tails again." He paced as he spoke. "But I can't just go out and BUY one. They'd know. It would be on my purchasing record thingy that the Powers seem to be keeping." He paused, quirking an eyebrow at himself. "Did I honestly just say thingy?"  
The cat purred calmly. The vampiric CEO shook his head.

"Whatever. All I know is, if I want one, I'm gunna hafta break in to get it, which I can easily do. And I'll have to rig the machine, also, exceptionally easy." He stopped pacing again, smirking to himself.

"Aw hell, I'm gunna do it." HHe admitted. The kitten could only stare as the vampire pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and successfully jimmied the lock open.

..::Back to the Date…Again::..

Marik watched with a smile as his dear friend laughed with him.

"I still can't believe we watched that." Marik gave another hoot of amusement.  
"I know. It was horrible."

"I say when it comes out, we rent it just to laugh at how bad it is." The thin blonde giggled while throwing out their trash. The more muscular of the two grinned in agreement.

"And maybe we'll get that 'Passion of the Undead' one too." Malik snorted.

"Yeah, right." The taller made a pitiful attempt at bearing his canine teeth.  
"Bleah, bleah. I vant to suck your cock." The smaller burst into laughter at the pitiful-yet-comedic vampire impression. Marik smiled.

_'Something about the way he laughs…'_

---

"THAT was BAD." Yuugi gaped as the cinema let out. "I mean, I'm as horny as they come," He started, throwing out the Icee cup. "And even I knew that was BAD." Yami let out a low whistle.

"Tell me about it."

_'That was just….vulgar.'_

He grimaced.

_'They could've STOPPED at the male sex. I'm PRETTY sure it gave Yuugi some ideas.'_

"Seriously, I'm thinking of actually WATCHING that TV you have in the living room just so I know what these things are about beforehand." Yami blinked.

"You don't?"  
"Nope. Waste of time. I find more PRODUCTIVE things to do."  
"Like what?" Yuugi gave a wicked grin.

"Like thinking up new ways to screw you, oh delectable Yami-Chan." The musicians face burned.

_'I knew it.'_

The cool air hit him refreshingly as he gave a gentle 'hmm'.

"This is much better than inside that movie theater. If we do this again, we'll hit up a better one."

"There are others?" Yuugi asked. Yami smiled a little bit.

"Well, yeah. I mean, there's that Island 23 that opened up but it's an hour away from the house. And there's that Movie Magic that's a few blocks away from here. But it's always showing these old '60s caper movies."

"I was always a fan of those." Yuugi smiled. "I love a good ole' fashioned whodunit." Yami chuckled.

"I never would have had you pegged for a mystery fan."  
"Oh, yeah. Totally. But I never got the chance to see them after…well, after I got those two annoying hunters on my tail." the small vampire blinked, rubbing the back of his head. "Come to think of it, I never did much of ANYTHING after I became a vampire PERIOD." The college student blinked at that.

"Eugh." Yuugi snarled as he got shoved by someone bigger than him. "Watch where you're going!"  
"F&ck you, asshole." A familiar voice shot back. Yami cringed.

_'Don't tell me that's…'_

The taller male turned his head, making his spiky platinum-blonde hair swish while gaping at the tiny vampire. Both the vampire's and the taller males violet eyes widened in surprise as they spotted the other.  
Yami swallowed hard.

_'I should have known…'_

"YOU!" They both accused, pointing at the other.

Faces turned, stares begun and the three of them froze awkwardly.

"How about we…take this somewhere else?" The musician asked ineptly.  
"Yeah. Good idea."

"I can go with that."

---

Malik walked out of the theater after grabbing another box of Sno Caps for the ride home. they'd have to call a taxi but-

He paused, looking around.  
Where…was Marik?

A deep pang hit the smaller hunter full force in the chest. He didn't like this feeling.

This…feeling of alone…

Loneliness…

He never liked it.

Malik twisted and turned his head, looking through the thick crowd but his eyes did not see the familiar blonde hair of his companion.

This did not soothe him at all. After all, not having Marik near him felt the same way as when Bakura first left him.  
He was all alone.

Malik ran as fast as his legs could take him, searching still.

he didn't like being alone.

---

"This is retarded." Yami mumbled, leaning against the wall of an alleyway while watching the vampire and the hunter duke it out.

"So what are YOU doing here?" Yuugi jeered, dodging the stakes that were flying by (_'Does he keep that thing with him ALL THE TIME?'_ Yami had to wonder). He gave another smug grin. "Taking your little BOYFRIEND out on a DATE?" Marik turned the brightest shade of red imaginable-Yami's eyes paled in comparison.  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND IT'S NOT A DATE!" he screamed, taking a pouty stance. The vampire snickered, knocking the weapon out of his opponents' hands.  
"Oh, SILLY me. I'd forgotten. Just FRIENDS." He sneered while managing a kick to the jaw. Marik flew back, landing on his rear. "Please. Just TELL HIM already. He'll never figure it out on his own." the hunter snarled again, rolling and grabbing his stake-shooting-weapon-of-DOOM in the process.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He took aim and fired, his ammunition grazing the little vampires left cheek. He winced before dodging another shot.

"Oh, still in denial, aren't we? My, my. And don't say you aren't. Admitting it to yourself is only step one. Admitting it to others as well OFFICIALLY takes you out of the defiance stage." Marik scrunched his nose, shooting another one.  
"Well, what about you and the human? What were you two doing here tonight?"

"It was a DATE. What ELSE?" Yuugi smiled. He flipped, dodging the stake again, and PRANCED to his taller doppelganger. Wrapping his arms around him, he nuzzled into the college student causing him to blush deeply.

"My Yami-Chan and I wanted to get to KNOW each other better."  
"You seem to use emphasis on a lot of your words while you're talking, you know that?" Marik asked, shifting uncomfortably. The boy pouted while huggling Yami closer. The adult male flushed deeper.

_'It doesn't help that he's so f&cking CUTE.'_

He mentally sighed.  
"We can ACCEPT it. Unlike SOME people I know." Marik growled as he raised the stake again.  
"WHY YOU"  
"Marik?" A familiar voice called. "Marik? Where are you?" The hunter paled.

"By the look on your face," Yuugi started, tucking his arms under Yami's. The little vampire spread his wings. "You forgot to tell Malik where you were. Shame, shame. And from what I've heard from Bakura, he can be really pushy about that." giving his wings a good flap, the tiny blood-sucking bishounen rose into the air, carrying the not-so-teenaged-anymore male with him. "Bye-bye now!" The Egyptian stared, beginning to aim until he heard his name called again.

---

Malik entered the alleyway, spotting his fair-haired friend. He smiled.

"Found you. I got a little nervous."

Marik smiled nervously.

"Sorry. I thought I saw Yuugi and…well…"

_'It's better he doesn't know.'_

"It's okay." Malik nodded. "Let's…just go home."

_'After all,'_

Marik nodded.

"Okay."

_'We didn't come here expecting vampires.'_

Malik grinned, running to his friends side and taking an arm.

_'We came to have fun. And we did.'_

Marik blushed a little before starting towards home, Malik in tow.

_'So there's no real point in telling, is there?'_

---

Yuugi sighed, finally lowering his loved one onto the ground in front of the Game Shop.

"That wuss." He snorted, stepping onto the ground. Yami rolled his eyes, searching for his keys.

"You couldn't help it, could you?"  
"No I couldn't. I HAD to egg him on. I'm an annoying bitch like that.  
"How true." Yami agreed. Looking into the window he quirked an eyebrow. "That's strange. Someone shut the blinds to the shop windows."

"You didn't before we left?" Yuugi asked. Yami shook his head. "Ah whatever. Not important. The important thing is," He loked up to his dark-skinned love interest. "If you had a good time." Yami mulled over the thought. After a while, a small smile curled onto his face.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

Silence.

"Yuugi? What did you mean by…you were never on a REAL date?" The little vampire's eyes became wider than normal before he gave a small half-hearted laugh.

"Well, to make a long story short, the girl I liked at the time and some of her friends thought it would be funny." Yami stared. "They thought that they would get a few laughs out of taking me on a fake date, dumping fish heads and this fish sauce on me and telling me I was a doofus for thinking that I would stand a chance with her." The red eyes widened.

_'Yuugi…'_

"They thought they would get a laugh." He sighed. "And they did."

The boy tried to mask the pain, but it was still there.

Yuugi smiled at the college student.

"But this one was much better. I had fun. I did. Even if the movie was crap." Yami smiled back a little.

The smile seemed a bit more genuine than the one he'd gotten at the beginning of the date.

**(Bonus ending. SOME plot significance, not TOO important.)**

"Hey did you guys open the door yet?" A familiar voice called. Yami lifted his head….

And his jaw dropped at the sight of Seto Kaiba wheeling a Sucky Slush machine in a little wheelie cart down the sidewalk.  
"Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!"

"Well, I WANT to get it in the basement but I can't really without getting it inside first." Seto explained bluntly, placing the wheelie upright.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A SUCKY SLUSH MACHINE?!" Seto blinked, then scoffed.

"Yami, I'm rich and powerful. I can have whatever I want."

"So you bought a Sucky Slush machine?" Yuugi asked in awe. Seto paused, eyes shifting.  
"Yyyeeeaaahhh…about the whole 'BUYING' concept…" he gave a nervous look.

The little vampire's expression quickly matched that of his look-alike.

"YOU _**STOLE**_ A F&CKIN' SUCKY SLUSH MACHINE?!"

"I left a generous tip!" Kaiba argued. During this time, Yami shook himself out of his awe-induced trance to find the right key and unlock the door.

"KEEPING IN MIND THAT YOU'RE A CHEAPSKATE!"

"_I'M_ A CHEAPSKATE?! PLEASE! LOOK AT BAKURA!"  
"YOU! HAVE! MONEY! HE! DOESN'T!"  
"OH, THAT'S AN _EXCUSE_?!" The argument continued even after Yami opened the door. The tall student walked inside his home-

His eyes were then plagued by the sight of a naked albino vampire on top of the cash register thrusting into the anal opening of a naked albino look-alike with a white liquid dripping off the side.

Yami, Bakura and the stranger stared for a few seconds before taking this moment to scream like little prepubescent girls who'd just seen their parents doing it.

Disturbing image, that.

Yuugi and Seto quickly rushed in at the sound of screams, Seto a little later because he was toting the wheelie cart that had the Sucky Slush machine on it.

unfortunately, Yami took no notice of this part.

After all, he'd fainted.

---------------------------------

Digi12: FINALLY DONE!

Justin: That wasn't SO bad…

Digi12: Damn, this was a hard chapter to write. But I DID like writing the ending with the Sucky Slush machine though. That was funny.

Justin: --Clears throat--

Digi12: --Blinks-- You've got to be kidding me. --Notes the stare. Sighs.-- Alright. I don't own My Chemical Romance or Yu-Gi-Oh. But I DO own 'Passion Of The Undead' and 'How About Not'.

Justin: Good.

Digi12: Alright then, sayonara. And believe me, you'll ENJOY the next chapter --Evil grin--


	9. Surprise!

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

"Yami, you look like a wreck." Seto said the next evening. Yami gave him a semi-glare (Seto went unfazed).

"Seeing as how I was forced to sit through a vampire porn, caught in the middle of a conflict between a vampire and a vampire hunter, found one of my roommates stole a SUCKY SLUSH MACHINE-"  
"YOU USE IT TOO!" Seto argued, pointing at the watermelon Sucky Slush on the counter. Yami paused.

"….."

"Exactly. Continue."  
"Caught my OTHER roommate and his CROSS-DRESSING mate doing the nasty on my EXTREMELY expensive CASH REGISTER, Actually had to GET UP and WORK after CLEANING UP all that mess, went to school and came home early because of the TRICK-OR-TREATERS-"

"By the way, happy Halloween." Seto grinned evilly at Yami frustrated look. A chuckle rumbled in his throat as Yami's eye twitched.  
"You just INTERRUPTED me…" Seto quirked an eyebrow.

"You're starting to sound like Yuugi the way that you're putting so much emphasis on your words."

"And that's something else." Yami began again. "I haven't seen Yuugi at all today." Seto blinked and recalled his day quickly in the back of his mind. Funny, neither had he….it must have had something to do with today being…HALLOWEEN.

_'And Halloween always brings THAT about…'_  
Seto thought suspiciously.  
"So he's planning something…" The blue-eyed vampire muttered under his breath.  
"What?" Yami asked, confused. Seto waved it away with his hand.

"Nothing. Never mind."  
--SPLAT!--

"Ah, damnit." Yami scowled at the egg that collided with the window. "Stupid kids. They just can't keep the eggs in the fridge. They HAVE to throw them at something."

"I know." The musician groaned.

"Crap. I don't wanna clean that up."

"You should though. before it leaves a mark." Yami sighed.

"I'll do it in the morning. When Yuugi's lack of presence isn't bothering me." The vampires eyebrow quirked curiously.

"So you're saying you're WORRIED? Or SCARED? Or LUSTING?"  
"What?!" Yami gaped. "No! Not lusting. HE'S the one lusting here, not me."

"You make it sound like he's a sex fanatic."

The vampire thought. Yami blinked.

"…What?"  
"You heard me." The CEO retorted.

"Even YOU know how Yuugi tends to-"

"You just need to see him in a different light." He stretched his arms over his head. "He hasn't always been that way."

"What brought THIS on?"

"The fact that you've been writing off my friend-and unfortunately leader-as no more than an arrogant, pretty-faced, smug, pervert." He thought for a moment.

Actually…

"Okay, he kind of is, but...it's not his fault." He defended. Yami blinked.

"I haven't labeled him as-" His argument died at Seto's look. "Okay, so maybe I have." Seto knew his face softened. It was still a touchy subject.

"He wasn't like that in high school. Or middle school. It only started when we left the area and found more vamps to pal around with." His voice was softer too. "He was quieter then…more restrained…"

..::Flashback::..

_"Seto!" A young voice called. The CEO turned to his little brother._

_"I know Mokuba." He said, adjusting his position under the tree. Seto held up the book that he was writing against. "Just let me finish these papers first. KaibaCorp doesn't run itself you know." The black haired boy standing next to him sighed, his grey eyes bored and wandering.  
"I wish someone could just make something that would make it easier for you to get work done." Seto let out a laugh._

_"Believe me, so does everyone else in the world; including me. But I don't see that happening soon." He stood up, book in hand. "Plus, I've got homework when we get home."  
"You ALWAYS have homework."  
"I'm in high school, Mokie. I always will." He stretched a little, rolling his shoulders. "Yes, we're finally going home now."  
"THANK you." Mokuba retorted playfully. "I'm tired of seeing all these stoners at the park." Seto's eyes gazed the area, seeing the pot-smokers.  
"Yeah, I know what you-" His eyes widened._

_He knew that spiky haired kid…Damnit, what was his name again? _

_Tanuki? _

_Yuki? _

_Yogi?_

_"Yuugi." He muttered as the name finally caught him._

"He got picked on a lot. Always did. I think it was because of how he looked. It WAS pretty weird. For the 60's anyway."

_"Seto? What is it?" The CEO's eyes widened as he watched the kid-looking-teen on the other side of the street, a bigger teen digging a knee into his gut. The big one had friends with him; and they were ALL joining in, one of them kicked him in the back, another was tugging at his strange hair. Until eventually, they seemed to relent a bit and the one grabbing his hair threw him to the ground._

"They never left him alone. They thought it was fun, I think. That's what someone told me once."

_"N-Nothing." He said, trying to disconnect his eye sockets from the sight. But something wouldn't let him. He continued to stare as a fourth sharply stepped on his back. The boy released a tear-drowned cry, muffled by the pavement of sidewalk, but still quite loud. Mokuba blinked at the noise.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. We're leaving." Seto said hurriedly, leaving the park without letting his brother see._

_He continued to watch and pulled his head away as Yuugi rolled into a fetal position on the ground._

_They started kicking him when Kaiba looked away._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_The image-and scream-was burned into his mind._

..::End Flashback::..

Seto's eyes darted towards a rather interesting corner of the room. Ever since then, he'd felt a little but…guilty (?) about not doing anything.

But what COULD he have done? He couldn't necessarily fight them HIMSELF. He'd been too scrawny; he didn't have the strength he did now. It would have been foolish.  
Seto Kaiba was no fool.

"So…they NEVER left him alone?" Yami asked tentatively. Seto shook his head, seeing that the point was getting across.

"Never. Ever since the day he came to school, he had a target branded on him. Hell, it was pretty frequent; kicking his butt became a requirement to graduate." The CEO snorted. He leaned back in his chair.

"He was always telling them to stop it and to leave him alone. They just didn't. And the people who didn't do anything didn't care or just couldn't be bothered."

_'Like I was.'_

"Eventually, he dropped out of school." He blinked his cool blue eyes at the guilt-ridden musician in front of him. "But they still found him." Yami's eyes widened.

"So I guess my little guilt-trip worked, huh?" The CEO chuckled a little, but it was hollow.

After all, it worked on him too.

Yami stayed silent.

"I thought it would. So just remember that there's more to the little perv than he lets on. Alright?"

..::Meanwhile…::..

"Eheheheheee…." An evil little giggle emerged from the tiny vamps mouth. "TONIGHT is the NIGHT." he declared, lighting the final candle in the bedroom. "And if not tonight, then tomorrow night. If not tomorrow night, the nigh after that one." Yuugi breathed in the scent the candles gave off, rich, pleasant and somewhat…erotic.

"I have two weeks to work with this FLAWLESS excuse…I mean SITUATION." He snickered. Yuugi opened the window and quickly left the room, shutting it again in a way as not to blow the candles out. He grinned, watching a familiar face running down the street.

"Ah…what a night for my kind. No way to resist its call. Even Ryou, usually so calm, so patient, so moderate, finds himself trapped within our allure." He waited until Ryou entered the game Shop before jumping to the ground. He'd make his entrance AFTER Yami heard the news. After all, he obviously knew nothing.

Yuugi grinned.

This was going to be sweet.

---

Yami sighed, lying down on the couch.

After what happened in the shop an hour ago…

_"…There's more to the little perv than he lets on…"_

Damnit…he felt bad now.

'That was the point.'  
He thought to himself.

Still…

Yuugi DID say he was picked on but Kaiba…

Kaiba made it worse.

He then heard the small bell ringing from the store. Someone came in.

"Yuugi?"

The sound of high-hells clacking against the store's floor disproved the question.  
"Sorry. It's me." A familiar voice called. Yami blanched and paled at the same time at the memory. Seconds later, a white headed cross-dresser in a masochist nurse costume (Either for Halloween or…other purposes that Yami didn't want to think about or ever see again) entered the living room, appearing somewhat anxious.

There was as tiny tent in his dress.

EW.

"Ryou, what's going on?"  
"Where's Bakura?" He asked, his leg twitching a little.

"In his room, I think." Yami answered. His eye rose at that. "Why?"

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed. "GET OVER HERE!"

"You know, his room is right behind you." Yami pointed to the door behind the albino skirt-sporting nurse.  
"RYOU!" An affectionate cry as Bakura flung the door open and nearly tackled his lover. Ryou managed to stay upright, however, and then proceeded to face his life partner.

"You get points for coming." Bakura husked. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, he blinked. "RIGHT on the button, too."

"You know me." Ryou whispered, closing the gap.

Yami took this fifteen-minute make out session as an opportune moment to turn on the TV.

Once they broke apart, Yami blinked.

"If you two want to finish, you can take it into Bakura's room. '_Girlfriends'_ is on and though I hate watching it, it will drown out the sounds of your love-making." Ryou pouted.

"But the bedroom is so BORING." Yami twitched at that.

"Besides, won't YOU be busy soon? Ooh, that's niiiice…" Bakura asked (And moaned under his lovers tongue). The musician bat his eyelids in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?"

There was a small silence in the room, excluding the TV. Ryou started giggling. Bakura chuckled.  
"So, no one's told you?" he asked, squeezing his lover. Curious, the college student turned to face the couple.

"No one told me what?" He asked.

"Oh the poor boy is HE in for a surprise." Ryou sniggered. Bakura shushed him.

"Well, today is Halloween."  
"I know."  
"A very important day in the lives, or rather, the dead. Us. Vampires." Yami nodded.  
"Yeesss…" Bakura grinned.  
"And the marking point for the beginning of the mating season." Yami turned as pale as the lovers in front of him. He wanted to pretty much scream and cry and run around the house, but he found himself weighted down by the sheer words 'mating season' and when he opened his mouth, a squeak took the place of the screaming.  
Also, his eyes were too wide, it seemed, to cry.

Ryou sighed.

"Poor kid. Yep, Halloween marks off the two-week-long mating season for vampires." Bakura rubbed his legs together.  
"We're hornier than ever right now. On this night, everything is at its zenith but they all return to normal over different periods of time. And our hormones remain peaked for two weeks."

This did not soothe the musician.

"Also, it becomes much more difficult to resist the allure of vampires because at this point, their lust has climaxed. The allure is triggered by lust and, well…" Ryou said flippantly. He smiled, grabbing Bakura's hand.

"Well, as you said, Bakura and I should take this into his room. Bye-bye." The two giggled sexily as they scampered in and shut the door.

Yami just sat there, pale as a ghost, eyes as wide as a bushbaby's, and mouth hanging so low, it touched the floor.

He let out a gasp and tense immediately at the feel of hands snaking over his back and around his neck. A pair of lips propped themselves against his ear.

"So they finally told you?" Yuugi whispered. Yami trembled. The small vampire giggled. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you." Yami could hear the smirk on his face. "Yami-Chan." The name was whispered so smoothly, it was like butter. The hot breath on the shell of his ear as the nickname was said made him groan inwardly. His lower stomach sparked with want.

He was in deeeeeeeeep shit.

---------------------------------

Digi12: Heh. Rather short, but I think it got the point across for the next chapter.

Justin: You've been DYING to write this.

Digi12: --nods-- Yep. Unfortunately, now I'll have to change the rating.

Yami: OO WHAT?!

Yuugi: --Victory dance--

Digi12: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or MCR. Damnit. –tear-- I WANT GERARD!

Yuugi: And I want Yami-Chan. But we'll all --gestures to readers.-- just have to wait, won't we?


	10. Surpriiiise

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

Yuugi grinned.

He had Yami-Chan RIGHT where he wanted him.

…

Okay, that was a lie. He wanted Yami underneath him, naked, chained to a bed and many other naughty things that cannot be posted due to the NC-17 ban on I digress.

The small vampire flicked his soft hot tongue over Yami's' defenseless ear. The sheer contact made the taller moan hesitantly, bending over a little as his stomach muscles clenched. Yuugi sighed, running the wet organ around the shell.

"Ahhh-haaaa…." The musician groaned hoarsely, squirming.

"You're so TENSE…" He breathed, running his fingers over the white shirt. Yuugi grinned at the subtle muscle beneath the material. Stretching the collar a little and trailing them down, the small vampire whispered. "Relax." A pale finger toyed with a nipple from under the shirt. Yami wriggled again, moving towards and away from the digit.

"I gotta…I gotta…I gotta…" The musician panted, delirious from lust. Freezing up as the smaller boy squeezed the stub; he gave a small quiet gasp and bolted up the stairs.  
"I GOTTA DO MY TAXES!" Yuugi grinned from behind the couch, watching his object of sexual appeal run into his bedroom and shut the door.

He got him.

---

Yami slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. Panting, he leaned against the door and tried to regain his composure.

Too hot…it was too hot. Oh God, he'd been BURNING down there…

_'It was too good.'_

He thought with a small moan.

_'Too, too, TOO good. If it happens again, I don't know what I'll do.'_

"Yes, I do; I'll snap, throw myself at his feet and beg him to take me." He replied to himself, groaning into his hand.

Yami blinked. Now fully aware of his surroundings, he finally noticed something HARD between him.

Yami grumbled and made his way to the bathroom.

_'Damn you Yuugi.'_

…

Was that incense burning?

---

Yuugi whistled happily, skipping out of the bathroom and flopping onto the bed.

Those candles should do the trick tonight. After all, Yuugi's room was RIGHT next to that of his precious Yami-Chan.

_'My Yami-Chan.'_

He thought deviously, closing his eyes.

_'I wish you a sweet sexy dream.'_

..::Next Day ::..

"Dude, you look like a wreck." Hiroto scoffed at the look on Yami's face as class let out. The musician groaned, picking up his suitcase.

"I FEEL like a wreck." He moaned. Yami stood and blinked at Hiroto who signaled for them to leave the classroom.

_'No, you feel HORNY. Extremely HORNY. You've been thinking about that wet dream ALL. DAY.'_

"I hate my brain." He grumbled. As he pushed open the door, the student's mind drifted again.

Dream 

_Yami gasped and shook at the elation he was feeling. Yuugi's tongue had quite the talent._

_"More." He gasped, slowly moaning afterwards.  
"Tell me what the magic words are." The vamp murmured, taking a finger and wrapping it around his length._

_"Please. GOD, please. I'll do anything." Yami begged. Yuugi smiled like an angel, showing sympathy. Yami's brain fuzzed over at that smile._

_"Since you asked so NICELY…" With great skill, the boy swooped down and began to suck, leaving Yami to gasp and moan and beg for a harder suck to which Yuugi provided every time. His vision blurred, his mind melted by that angelic smile, his entire body twitching with euphoria._

_He peaked, he screamed, the other moaned as he let go and let himself spill._

End Dream 

What had CAUSED that?

"YYYAAAMMMIII!!!" A voice suddenly called. Yami froze.

"Oh no…" The actor and the musician turned around and laid eye on the artist running towards them.

_'I don't know if I can deal with Jou right now.'_

Jou quickly made his way to the two, glomping Yami in the process.

"YAMI!" Yami sighed.

"Hey Jou." The blonde grinned.

"Sooo, how'd your DATE go?" Jou prodded. He smirked. "And fill in all the dirty details."

"Hold on here, why am I in the dark all of a sudden?" Hiroto asked, placing himself next to Jou. "Yami, Mr. Hermit, went on a DATE?"

"With a BOY. The night before last." Jou grinned. The actor grunted.  
"Damnit! Thanks Yami; now I owe this fag money."

"Yep! 6,000 yen to be precise!"

"Damnit, man, that's our GROCERIES!"

"Deal with it." The musician blinked.  
"Wait…you two took BETS on my sexuality?" Hiroto shrugged.  
"Pretty much. So did the entire school. You didn't take a romantic interest in anyone. So we pretty much all made bets with each other."  
"Oh! I JUST remembered, Anzu owes me and Shizuka money too!" Jou gleefully squealed. Hiroto grunted.  
"Damnit. _I_ owe Shizuka too! I forgot!" Yami gaped.  
"Your sister bet too?! You mean sweet little high-school-attending-I'm-as-innocent-as-rainbows-and-sunshine-and-as-cute-as-dancing-bunnies sister Shizuka Jounochi TOOK A BET?!"

"Oh, speakin' of Anzu," Jou interrupted, avoiding the subject. Yami twitched.

"People keep INTERRUPTING me…"

"Whatever. Anyway, Anzu's dancing down at the Cat Scratch Club tonight. You goin'?" Yami sighed.

"No. I have a huge assignment due tomorrow for that dumb theater class I have to take. And I need to add the final touches."

"'Eh, suit yourself. Now, about that bet…"  
"WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"  
"It's more fun."

..::Meanwhile::..

Seto washed off the television screen, disgusted.  
"COULDN'T YOU TWO WATCH THE PORNO IN BAKURA'S ROOM?!"

"THE LIVING ROOM TV IS BIGGER!" Bakura protested from the bedroom, a moan following. Whether it was Ryou or his lover, the CEO couldn't tell. He grimaced again while wiping more cum off of the screen.

_'Damn those two…' _

He sighed gratefully as the last bit was wiped off.

"Finally." Standing from his kneeling position, Seto made his way into the kitchen and threw out the multiple wipes. "THAT WAS JUST GROSS!" He shouted, returning the window cleaner to the closet next to the albino's room. The CEO was answered with a cackle and a giggle. He scowled as he marched up the stairs. "Disgusting." Passing Yami's room, he took a sniff at the air, noticing a strangely familiar…

So THAT was his plan yesterday.

Ignoring the stirring in his pants, Seto walked past the musicians' bedroom and walked into the one next to it. Inside, lying on the red silk bed, was not-so-little-anymore-but-still-very-little Yuugi Mutou dressed in his usual tight, tight pants and sexily loose shirt, looking like he just won the lotto twice and reading through a stack of printing papers.

He blinked as Seto cleared his throat, looked up and smiled 'innocently'.

"Can I help you?"

The taller vampire looked around, eyeing the lit wicks on the sticks of wax.

"Nice candles. They new?" Yuugi snickered.  
"You COULD say that."

"From Indonesia, I believe?"

"Saudi Arabia, actually. Bought them from some merchants out of that Magical Equipment catalogue we got from those witches we ate. Got a discount for having a…_sharp_ eye."  
"You mean sharp TOOTH?" Yuugi shrugged carelessly.  
"Same thing. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth."  
"You're not making any sense."  
"Should I?" Seto's eyes narrowed.

"So THIS is what you were up to yesterday. You were away buying these candles. It would take no time at all since you could just set up a meeting from the website."

"I tell ya, those guys are EVERYWHERE nowadays. It was too easy to do." Yuugi sighed, shaking his head happily. Seto blinked, slightly suspicious of his leader's motives. He stalked over to the trash can and started digging through some wrappers.  
"That's some scent they have. What kind of candles are they anyway?" Yuugi blinked and pulled out some plastic with a tag on it from his nightstand.

"See for yourself." Seto blinked at the candle wrapper. "Hid it in case Yami was looking for something." The tiny vamp explained.

"Like what?" Yuugi grinned, holding out the stack of papers he was reading.

It was an assignment for a class, it looked like. And at the bottom was written:

_'By Yami Atemu'_

"Something like this."

..::Evening Comes…::..

"YAMIII! WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Jou, I'm RIGHT next to you." Yami's eyes narrowed. Jou smiled.

"I know. I just like to yell REAL LOUD!' The musician rubbed his ears.  
"I can tell."

"You SURE you can't come?" The artist prodded. "Anzu's been working really hard for almost a month. That's why we haven't been able to hang out as much with her." Yami blinked.

"Is everything okay? She doesn't-"  
"Shut herself in like a _hermit_ (Said very pointedly at Yami) unless something's wrong, I know. Her aunt died last month. An EXACT month in a few days." A shot of guilt surged through the musicians' heart.  
"I'm…I'm sorry." Jou scoffed.

"Don't say it to me. Say it to her tomorrow. You two have Vocal 101 together, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Are we going or what?" A cool voice said from the door. A brunet colored head was sticking out and calm blue eyes were waiting in question. Jou flushed and a little drool peaked out from the corner of his mouth; Yami blinked at his faggy friend and his weakness for a hot guy.

….He just mentally called Seto hot.

…Ew.

"S-Sure, we're going anytime." Seto nodded and pushed the door all the way open, showing off his thin yet sturdy body in dark blue jeans and a tight black shirt.

Jou was going to get the floor wet if he kept this up.

Seto jerked his head to the people behind him.

"You heard him. We're going."

And out came Bakura and Ryou. Bakura was smirking and he strut across the room towards the door in skin tight leather, similar to Yuugi's normal leathery outfit (And the whore costume Jou had Yami wear on his date) only his was a dark blue. Ryou was linked to his arm, his hair tied up into a slightly spiky messy ponytail. He was wearing a baby blue denim jacket with a pink spaghetti strap top underneath. His baby blue denim skirt has hot pink frills on the end and his stilettos clacked against the floor. Ryou waved a little with his pink purse in one hand.

"Hi! You're Yami's friend Jou, right?" Jou nodded.  
"Yep. That's me. Nice to meet ya. Bakura and Ryou?" They nodded proudly.  
"How nice of him to mention us."  
"He wasn't talkin' nice." Jou snickered. Yami blinked at that. Ryou giggled, hitting the musicians' arm playfully.  
"Oh come now, Yami."

_'No thank you. You'd already done that on my cash register.'_

"It was just the one time. It won't happen again."

_'If it does, I'll take the chance of being Bakura's meal and wring your necks.'_

--HONK, HONK--

"There's our ride. Honda's drivin'." Jou informed. Grabbing the CEO's arm, the artist practically dragged him out the door. "Sorry, but you'll have to sit in the backseat since there's not enough rook up front."  
"That's fine." The look-alike lovers shrugged and walked out to.

"Bye Yami! Take care!" Ryou farewelled. Bakura snickered.  
"Have FUN tonight!"

"Oh, Bakura!" The two left giggling/snickering as Yami raised an eyebrow confusedly.  
_'Oh, whatever.'_

He thought, walking into the living room.

"You're staying home, Yami-Chan?"  
"Yeah." The college student sight. He suddenly froze. Twisting his head around, he spotted Yuugi flipping through channels, biting his bottom lip in slight frustration.

It was a rather cute sight. Yami forced his hormones down and he miraculously kept himself from hugging the boy.

"Weren't you going?"  
"No way!" Yuugi scoffed. "Alfred Hitchcock's _'Psycho'_ is on tonight. I'm not gunna miss that. It's a good movie."

Yami bit his lip.

Why was it hard to believe that?

Maybe it was that look in Yuugi's eyes that just screamed 'I-want-you' and Yami's ever-so-desperate urge to suddenly throw himself at the small boy and let him have his way?

Shut up, brain.  
---

As Yami returned to his room, the vampire smirked.

_'That's' right. Go into your room. Notice your projects missing and search the house.'_

Yuugi thought to himself.

'I know this method is a little over-the-top for me but…you're just too damn cute, Yami-Chan!'

---

"It's not here." Yami said exasperated. He'd just searched the ENTIRE house, even the store and his PROJECT WASN'T THERE!

Wait…not the entire house.

Yuugi's room remained untouched.

Yami was tentative about going in there. After all, a little while after _'Psycho'_ ended (Yami was asked to sit through it and almost tore off his clothes on the spot ready to scream 'F&CK ME!') Yuugi's retreated into his room for some odd reason that he chose not to speak about.

But it was the only place…

Yami stepped out of the kitchen and stared at the stairs. A little shiver ran up his spine as he began up the steps.

The shiver grew. A little red light turned on in his head and some voice on a loudspeaker was screaming _'DANGER! DANGER!'_

Yami made it up the stairs and went past his own room, coming face-to-face with Yuugi's door.

_'Alert! Alert! Something's' up! Something's up!'_

His brain told him.

Yami opened the door and stepped inside.

"Yuugi?"

_'DANGER WILL ROBINSON! DANGER WILL ROBINSON!'_

No one was there.

Yami swallowed hard, his mind screaming at him to get out. He took another step, looking around blindly for his project. Breathing, he noticed a familiar scent in the air.

_'So it was the candles that I smelled last night.'_

He thought to himself. He felt a low stirring in his nether regions but thought nothing of it.

_'Probably just being in Yuugi's room.'_

He thought.

Okay, Confession Time; Yuugi turned him on the second he met him.

Then again, everyone probably knew that.

Okayyyy…

Confession Time 2.0; He wanted to F&CK Yuugi since the day he saw him.

Also not to surprising?  
Was he THAT easy to read?

Damn.

But now here's the question on the fangirls minds; why didn't he just rush into the vamps bedroom the first night he stayed there and asked to be taken every night of his life?

Because HE WAS ONLY TWENTY, DAMNIT! HE JUST…he wasn't READY for that sorta thing….

"Found you." He said to himself, spotting the papers on the nightstand. He walked over and grabbed them but not before a word on the plastic candle wrapper caught his eye;

Erotic

'What?'

Yami thought.

_'CAUTION! CAUTION!'_

He picked up the plastic, the little siren in his head stronger than ever and began to read the label.

_' Aromatherapy Induction Candles; _

_'Nighttime Tango; Perfect for the special evening for two. A blend of sensual and erotic aromas meant to arouse the hunger within.'_

Yami imminently blanched.

A small --click-- was heard from behind him.

"So you found it?" A familiar voice asked. Yami turned around, seeing a very seductive looking Yuugi leaning against the-now locked-door. He smiled, an action that brought forth the musicians' want. "Congrats."

"C-Can I leave now? I n-need to fi-finish it-"

"Do you HAVE to?" Yuugi pouted. "I just wanted to play a little…GAME with you…" Yami staggered back a little, banging himself onto the nightstand. His eyes darted to and fro. Could he make it out the window in the bathroom? No Yuugi was too fast. What about the one near the bed. Also, too risky…

Besides, the embarrassing thing was…

Yami wanted something to happen.

The little vampire took several large steps forward, coming VERRRY close to the tall, dark, handsome male. Yami's breath hitched.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked with a small smile. Yami couldn't tear his eyes away from the angelic looking demon in front of him.

A soft hand stroked his-Yami groaned silently-and pulled the candle wrapper out of his hand.

"And you found out about my candles." He smiled again. "I got them for you, you know. I hope you enjoyed them last night."

"I-IS that why-" Yuugi nodded.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Yami remained silent, his eyes locked on that glow of violet.

"Answer me. A simple nod will do if your embarrassed." he giggled a little. "I know you were thinking about me."

Yami flushed deeper, nodding tentatively. Something about the boy… he couldn't lie to that beatific face.

What was HAPPENING to him? Between the candles, and the smells in the air and Yuugi's oh-so-taunting closeness, he couldn't even THINK.

A pale hand forcefully gripped his arm. Yami found himself flung onto the soft silk bed within milliseconds, a tiny vampire following and crawling on top, flipping the 'on' switch to the crimson-eyed musicians' libido.

"You're so TENSE…" He hissed lustfully. The round pink thing in Yami's head turned to goo as the small boy on top, leaned over and sucked at his neck, no fangs, no blood, just suckled with a gentle caress of his lips and tongue.

Yami moaned in desire, his lips jerking on impulse.

"Tell me you want me. Right here. Right now." Yuugi whispered. "If you don't' want to do this yet, I'll let you go; being arrested for rape of your sexy little body-" His ran his hands up the taller boys sides while saying so, earning another moan. "-Isn't exactly on my list of priorities." Yami panted his mind out-of-commission. All he knew was how good this felt.

All he knew was that it felt good.

All he remembered was that there was a very sexy vampire on top of him that had been trying to bed him for about a month.

All he knew was that he wanted MORE.

"More." He croaked in desire, seeing the grin on Yuugi's face as the boy moved to the collarbone.

So long virgin musician.

Hello vampire sex slave.

Where was a porno soundtrack when you needed it?

---------------------------------

Digi12: Yeeeeeeeup.

Justin: Yeeeeeeeup.

Digi12: Not as good as the others buuut I like it.

Yami: --Underneath Yuugi-- You would.

Yuugi: So do I.

Yami: --Stare-- No comment.

Justin: Digiiii…..

Digi12: --Watery eyes-- I don't own MCR or YGO. If I did, Gerard would be here in my room right now and I'd be making out with him instead of writing this story. And if I DID own Yu-Gi-Oh, I would videorecord every pairing ever made and sell it without the black market or the police being involved. There! HAPPY!?

--Sob--

Justin: She'll get over it.


	11. SURPRISE

(Play opening theme song; 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance.)

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS LEMONY! There, you've been warned. No whining that no one told you there was explicit content. Happy?**

"I HONESTLY had no idea it was Open Mic Night until the dancers were ready, I SWEAR." Jou whined. Seto sighed embarrassedly.

"Why in the world would the Cat Scratch Club, a club where you go to watch S&M dancers of both genders and sexualities, have an Open Mic Night anyway?" The brunet asked.

"To attract more customers. People who think they can sing or love the sound of their own voice will flock to a microphone at any chance they get (Digi12: --Raises hand-- Guilty of both counts.)." There was a silence. "So do they-"  
"No. They're doing this to annoy the shit out of me." The CEO bit spitefully at the thought as the two crooned sickeningly to _**'I'll Cover You'**_from _RENT_.

Oh it's not that they were bad. Hell, you'd think they were professional singers or something. It's that they were being so…sickly sweet about it.

Into his ear.

"**I think they meant it/When they said you can't buy love.**" The two crooned loudly into said organ, holding each other with the mics in their hands. "**Now I know you can rent it./And at least you are my love.**"

"Well, at least they're GOOD." Jou responded positively, a bright smile on his face. Seto paused, thought and was compelled to agree.

"Yeah…Better than those other freaks singing 'Unbelievable' before." he shuddered as he spoke. They were….they were BAD. HE could sing better than they could.

And THAT'S saying something.

"**I've longed to discover/Something as true as this feeeeeeeeellliiiiing!**" They sang. Seto groaned again.

"**So with a thousand sweet kisses (If your cold and you're lonely.), I'll cover you./ With a thousand sweet kisses (You've got one nickel only), I'll cover you.**"

"But I'm STILL getting a migraine." Seto spat at the albino couple as they grinned. The CEO rubbed his ear that the two were harmonizing in and gave a glare that would make most men pee their pants. The two lovers proceeded to not care as they sang out the lyrics.

_'Oy.'_

Seto grunted inwardly.

"Don't worry, they're the last performers. Anzu comes out right after Bakura and Ryou. They're almost done and Anzu's the first dancer."

"Well, that's good to know." Kaiba sighed. But it was still annoying.

_'I hope Yami's doing better on that project thing than I am fending off the urge to bash one of them OVER THE HEAD!'_

..::Meanwhile::..

Yami's lower gut clenched as the smaller boys lips ran up and down his collarbone. Yuugi's hands crawled over the mortal's now bare torso and molested his gentle frame. The tanned male squirmed and wriggled under the intense touches and gentle brushes. He gasped for air that wouldn't stay down and thrashed his head in a sexually needy manner.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked, his voice breathy with lust as his fingers crawled over a nipple. Gods, DAMN the tempting, villainous, beautiful, seductive, AH, ahh, yes, right there, so good….

What was he saying again?  
Who GAVE a shit, just feels GOOD…

"Yami-Chaaaaaan?" He asked, somewhat mockingly.

"Yu-Yu-Yu-Yuugiii…" He moaned as the smaller boy tweaked his nipple once again while lining the students neck with delicate hicky's and kisses. His back arched at the sensual touch.  
"So you like that?" The small vampire asked mockingly. He gave another sharp arousing tug, the other hand massaging his _lower_ stomach. Yami groaned.

"Ahh…"

"Do you want more?" Yuugi asked erotically. Yami's crimson eyes opened, peering into the vampires gorgeous violets. The lust in those eyes sent him into a deeper sex-trance than before. He squirmed under the pale digits, his lust multiplied by that SMELL in the room. Damn, what was it again?

He didn't care anymore.

He didn't care about anything anymore.

All he cared about was this…this FEELING…this ELATION…he wanted more.

"Yes." He whispered. "Yes, PLEASE." Yuugi's eyes closed, a small laugh following the action.

"You asked, remember that." The whites of scarlet eyes grew by inches as the lids starched to widen. The other just smiled, trailing his hand a little lower into the slacks his new lover wore, reaching a forbidden region of the guitarists' body.

Well…MOST of the time anyway.

_Damn_it, that felt…Ohhhhh Gods...

He let out a slurred gasp of pleasure with his hips gyrating to the touch.

"That's right, love." The boy above him whispered, kisses trailed from up his neck to the musicians' ear. "Doesn't this feel GOOD?" The guitarist moaned as a pink tongue flicked over the shell of his ear, caressing it gently.

Ear sex, a hand job, and nipple squeezing all at the same time. Yami could SWEAR he heard the sound of squealing fangirls.

---

Fck.

Fck, fck, fck, fck, FCK.

Kaiba could die, right there, he swore it.

He watched the young dancer (And apparently singer, since her voice echoed through the mic. And a _RENT_-head like Bakura and Ryou based on the song she was singing) on the stage, twisting and turning her body every which way, dressed in nearly nothing as the job required.

But that wasn't what made his face pale or his mind go blank with nostalgia.

It was her face.

Her short brown hair, her figure, her skin color, face, nose, mouth, EVERYTHING was so similar to...HER…

Albeit her eye color was a peachy brown color, they could have been twins.

FCK!

"**I've had a knack/From way back/At breakin' the rules once I've learned the game/So get up!/Life's too quick!/I know someplace SICK!/Where this chick will dance in the flames.**" She sang, dancing skillfully.

"Pretty good, isn't she?" Jou asked. Seto nodded.

Yeah…yeah she is. What was her name again?"  
"Anzu Mazaki." Seto swallowed.  
"And that's...her mother's maiden name? Since you said her dad divorced her mom? Please say yes?" Jou nodded.

"No, it's her dad's name."  
FCK!  
"…Is everything okay?" The CEO blinked, noting his strange behavior, and frantically shook his hands.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. It's fine. Everything's fine. I'm just…gunna go to the bathroom real quick." He explained, quickly emerging from his seat. The tall brunet sped off, towards the lavatory and roughly jerked the handle. Pulling it open, he dashed inside, facing the mirror.  
"It was _HER_ _**AUNT**_ man!" He screamed at himself, remembering what he heard Jou say before they left. "You should have KNOWN she'd have a family! ESPECIALLY one that would miss her!" Seto turned away from the mirror, looking at the ground.

"But, I didn't know that her niece was Yami's friend. I didn't even know Yami then. I didn't think-" He quickly turned back to the mirror.  
"THAT'S _RIGHT_! YOU _DIDN'T_ THINK! YOU LITTLE _FCKTARD_! THERE IS _NO WAY_ TO DESCRIBE HOW STUPID YOU ARE!" He turned back to the floor, taking a breath.  
"I didn't want to do it. Yuugi's the one who was-" Realization dawned upon the CEO as his eyes turned to giant saucers. "Yuugi. Home. With candles. Possibly lit. Yami. Alone. Together. At night." He paused for a second. Kaiba sucked on his teeth.

"Shit."

---

Yami moaned loudly, bliss fogging his mind further. His hands were pinned down by the others as he sucked off the taller HARD.

"Ooooohhhhh…" Yuugi grinned.

_'He's enjoying himself with me. This is good.'_

His violet orbs narrowed.

_'Even now, I've got you. You won't be able to resist me again. I just know it. Sorry to say, but your will to resist isn't THAT strong.'_

The boy sucked harder, receiving a louder moan.

_'Even louder, love, please.'_

The little vampire thought with a moan.

_'You don't know how much I adore that sound.'_

As if his mind was read, the musician groaned louder, arching his hips into the elder's mouth.

_'Just a little longer…let me have you…Like this, just like this…while you still like me…'_

Yuugi's mood dampened a little.

_'You might not be able to resist me again…But you might not like me after tonight…'_

---

Seto looked at his watch as the car drove down the road.

_'Damn. I wasn't even out very late.'_

"Ey, uh, are you sure we should just be leavin' without Bakura or Ryou?" Jou asked. Seto held up a finger.

"Jou, Bakura and Ryou are special people. They are only in the care of those that are around them. Because we left the club, it's your friend Hirotos' burden now. In other words, out of sight, out of mind." The blonde scoffed.

"Nice."  
"I know, right?" Seto joked. Jou snickered. "Again, sorry I watched and ran, Jou."  
"It's aright. I only came to watch Anzu anyway." Jou waved the apology away with his hand. Looking at the CEO he started talking again. "But you sure were ready to bolt. You sure nothing's wrong?" Jou asked, taking his eyes off the road for a split second. Seto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something."  
"Like what?"  
"That Yuugi's a horny bastard and is probably locking Yami in the house right now and the poor boys' trying to break through the wall to get away. Either that or they're already in the act from being alone for so long." Jou snorted, holding back a giggle. Seto blinked. "What's so funny?"  
"Yami havin' sex. Never gunna happen." He snickered. "Guys a PRUDE."

"You'd be surprised. Yuugi can be PRETTY damn sexy when he wants to be." As they came to a red light, Jou looked incredulously at Seto. Seto stared back. "….Oh EW. NO! No. No. Never. Not ever. Never ever. That is GROSS. I wouldn't do that midget if my LIFE depended on it."

"If you say so." The puppy-like blonde replied as the light turned green. As the car began moving again, Seto drummed his fingers on the side of the car as the Game Shop entered his sight.

_'I gotta tell Yuugi…And get him out of Yami's ass…'_  
---

"Why am I the only one naked?"

Yami wondered as his mind regained some composure after Yuugi's onslaught of seduction. Yugi snickered, undoing the button of his own denim pants.

Did he sound nervous?

"Because I wanted to see your beautiful body first." He replied smugly. The musicians' lips pursed. Then, an evil, very unYami-like idea came to mind. Quickly, he flipped the tiny vampire over, the student now on top, and fought back a grin.

How cute the boy looked underneath him. His amethyst eyes were wide and shocked, his body frozen in surprise.

"Your turn." Yami whispered. Yuugi looked slightly apprehensive at that.

"I much prefer being on top."

"Funny, I think I do to." The tanned one smirked a little, undoing the first button….well, the first button that was buttoned anyway. The first two he always left undone just to drive Yami insane, he swore. Damn, why did Yuugi have so many button-up shirts?

A small hand grabbed his wrist.

"D-Don't." The pale boy protested. "Just…just leave that…" He gave a half-nervous half-smug look. "Besides, the real prize is a little lower than that." Even then there was some anxiety in his voice.  
What was he so afraid of?

"You did it to me." Yami replied. Yuugi froze, dropped his hand, and sighed. He undid the next but-

His eyes then came upon what looked like the tip of a deep carving.

What was that?  
If Yuugi was frozen before he was a statue now, his eyes never leaving that mark. The guitarist undid the next button and he saw the mark continuing down the mini-vamps' chest. Undoing the final button, he opened the shirt wide.

It was a giant scar running across the pale stomach.

Yuugi panted in apprehension, his wide violet eyes darting from Yami to the scar. The taller's eyes were frozen on the scar.

"Who…did this?" The vampire turned his head.

"People…._BAD_ people…" The musician's heart fell at the sight of it.

"Why?" There was a long silence.

"I don't know." The vampire said quietly. His crimson eyes left the scar and focused on his little crushes (WAS it a crush? Who the hell knew anymore.) face and bit his lover lip.  
"I'm…I'm s-"  
"Don't." Yuugi protested. The smaller flipped the taller back over, straddling him. Yugi lowered his face to Yami's, their noses brushing.

_'Yuugi…'_

He whimpered mentally, feeling the sex-trance invade his mind again.

"Just…" He placed a gentle kiss on the side of the musicians' mouth and he reveled in that feeling. Violet eyes met crimson once again, holding in them a deep look. Though pain glittered and shame dotted the lilac irises, want outshone them all. "Just let me…" Hands wandered down the tan back, cupping his upper thighs. Yami arched forward and their hips brushed together, a groan emitting from the musician. Yuugi moaned at the friction. "We're so close…Yami-Chan…" A finger slipped between. Yami's breathing labored in extreme want once again as Yuugi nuzzled the youngers face. "Let me-"  
"SURPRISE!" Both blinked, eyes wide in confusion.

_'What the-'_

--SPLASH!--

COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, _**COLD**_!

Yuugi twitched, his expression rapidly switching from that enigmatic lust to fiery irritation. Slowly his head turned to the brunet in the doorway.  
"Kaiiiiiiiibaaaaaaaa……" Seto smiled nervously.

"Jou dropped me off early because I saw someone at the Cat Scratch Club and I remembered you and Yami …..I don't like that look. Should I be worried?" Yuugi growled threateningly…well, as threateningly as Yuugi's voice can GET anyway. Seto took a step back. Suddenly, with a final snarl, Yuugi pounced off the bed, and launched himself onto the CEO's face. The brunet stumbled back from the attack, arms flailing, and lost his balance on the first stair step. the two fell backwards, tumbling down the steps, until finally, Seto's back crashed into the wall, similar to Yami's little stunt in Chapter Four.

Yami blinked at this, snatched his clothes and ran into his room next door. Tossing the clothes into the hamper, he quickly rasn into his bedroom bathroom and turned on the shower.

_'I…I almost…WE almost….'_

He thought breathlessly, waiting for the water.

_'Even after I said I wouldn't…After I thought I had some control...'_

Stepping into the shower, he tensed a little at the cool temperature.

_'It felt so good. I didn't want it to stop.'_

His eyes slid closed as his fingers trailed one hicky on his neck.

_'And even now….I want him to come back…and finish it…and then do it again…a second time…' _

His head tilted towards the showerhead as his mind wandered.

_'….and again,…..and again….and again…and a sixth time wouldn't hurt…'_

---

Yuugi and Seto rolled into the Shop, pale hands ripping at his hair and chocking his neck.  
"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I ALMOST HAD HIM!" He screeched as he banged the CEO's head into the floor.

--BANG--

"OW!"

"HE SAW MY SCAR AND HE WANTED ME ANYWAY!"

Head hits floor.

--BANG--

"OW!"

"THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE NIGHT, HE WAS _BEGGING_ FOR ME! HE _WANTED_ ME AS MUCH AS _I_ WANTED _HIM_!"

Head hits floor.

--BANG--

"OW!"

"_**AND YOU RUINED IT!**_"

Head hits and goes through GLASS SHOWCASE.

--SMASH!--

"AHHHHHHHH-HAAAAOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!" He screamed. Pulling his head out of the case, he felt his head as to check for injuries. "THAT ONE REALLY _HURT_!"

"GOOD!"

"Oww-ho-hoooo…I hope I don't get tetanus."

'YOU CAN'T GET TETANUS! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!"  
"I was just trying to _TELL_ YOU SOMETHING you ungrateful _JACKASS_…" He whined in pain. Yuugi snarled.

"Make it quick before I smash your head into the window, I don't' CARE how pissed Yami is."  
"Tea." Yuugi's angry look faltered. Suddenly sad, he turned his head away.

"Can we not talk about THAT?"  
"NOT the date incident. When we sucked-"  
"That was a long time ago."  
"A MONTH. The same day that Anzu's aunt died. And I'll bet you anything they looked alike." Yuugi's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious."  
"I am. It was like looking at a photo." He nodded. Yuugi bit his lip.

"We killed that sexy boy's friend's aunt." The CEO nodded slowly. Yuugi turned his head back. Seto stared.

"…"  
"…"  
"SHIT!" They both cried.

(Play ending theme song as-of-now: 'House of Wolves' by My Chemical Romance)

---------------------------------

Digi12: DUN DUN DUN!

Justin: You've been on a roll lately.

Digi12: I know. It's amazing isn't it?

Justin: Were you planning that one from the beginning?  
Digi12: Actually, no. it just…CAME to me. --smile--

Justin:…Uh-HUH….I see you got an ending theme too.  
Digi12: --grin-- I feel it fits.

Justin: Well, time to do what you gotta do.

Digi12: --Frumps-- I don't' own MCR or YGO. DAMNIT!

Justin:--pats her head--


	12. Bomb

(Play opening theme song; 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance.)

_Seto groaned as he ground himself against his lovers' clothed shaft. Jou whimpered from under him, fingering the light material of the vampires' shirt. The brunet opened his mouth, running his soft, pink tongue over the puppy's delicate neck. Jou gave a pleasured moan as his breathing became ragged._

_"Seto…"_

The CEO's eyes snapped open with that. Steadying his breathing, the vampire rose himself onto his elbows and blinked.

"……DaaaaaaaAAAAAMNIT!" he screamed, frustrated.

He.  
Was.

STRAIGHT!

Right?  
Seto blinked.

Speaking of frustrated…

The blue-eyed vamp growled at his lower 'self' and threw himself out of bed in order to sneak into a bathroom.  
Damn hormones.

---

"Oh come ON; you want it JUST as badly as I do." Yuugi whined form his seat on top of the glass showcase. Yami turned his head to the mini-vamp, eyebrow quirked, eyes narrowed.

"After what you did to my showcase," Insert pointed finger towards the boarded-up-with-cardboard side of the display case that Seto's skull was so politely introduced to the night before. "You think I'd do ANYTHING for you?"  
"…..THAT is a BAD excuse. You weren't even WATCHING."

"Until I came downstairs after my shower, saw the mess and yelled at you both."  
"So THAT'S what you were jabbering about." The musician blinked at the object of his lust for almost a month. Yuugi blinked right back, closed his eyes, clasped his hands and sighed.

"I was far too distracted at how DEEEEE-LICIOUS you looked in that cute, tiny towel you had on, Yami-Chan." His face blanched.

"I-It was short notice! I grabbed a hand towel! I wasn't looking!"

"You looked sexy, love." Yuugi smirked, licking his lips and jumping down from the glass case. Yami froze at the somewhat…predatory look in the smaller's eyes. The boy took another step and looked up at the musician, smiling. Pale hands wandered over his slender frame-to which Yami gasped and squirmed-until they reached the naval. The taller squirmed as one hand crawled under his shirt, massaging his stomach gently.

"Ah-AHH-Y-Yuugi…"

"You know, Yami-Chan, you're one of the prettiest f&cks I've had." The vampire murmured while leaning down some, lifting up the students' shirt and nuzzling his face into his abdomen. Yami felt a smile. "With your sexy, flat stomach and your rich, dark, smooth skin…" Yami's eyelids fluttered shut at the sensual touch, letting out a relaxed hum. He could feel Yuugi grin against him.

"Good boy, my Yami-Chan."

The sentence was so casual, it was almost ero-

No.

Just say NO. All you need to so is say NO. Just keep saying NO.

"N…"  
Strong.

And.

Final.

No.

"N-N-No."

Ooookay, not as strong or final as intended but good job nonetheless.

The dark-skinned male felt Yuugi pout against him as a whiny (Yet sexy) 'Please' followed suite of the pout.

Just say it. No.

"Pretty, pretty PLEASE?'  
"N-No."  
"Pretty please with sugar on top? Of me?"

The thought of a white substance on top of the boy stirred his libido.

This was the last straw.  
"NO, I WILL NOT STEAL YOU ANOTHER PINA COLADA SUCKY SLUSH FROM THE BASEMENT!

"Aw, come OOOOON."

"STOP! SCREAMING!" Seto bellowed, walking in. He gripped his head and moaned some. "You're giving me a bigger headache than I already do."

"Good morning to you to, Kaiba." Yuugi greeted dully.

"It's not even morning. Yami's leaving for school in, like, half an hour." Yuugi faux sniffled, hugging the musician.  
"I know. Gunna miss you."

"You won't miss me. You'll miss my penis."

"And you." Yami raised an eyebrow. The tiny vampire thought. "And your ass." Seto blinked. Yuugi thought some more. "Okay, your penis too. But can you blame me?" A pale hand roamed from yami's back to cup his rear's left cheek. "This has to be one of the SEXIEST boys I've ever seen. You should wear leather more often, Yami-Chan. Like on our date. That was hot." Yuugi blinked, as if remembering something. "Speaking of which, I wanted to take you out to dinner one of these nights. You're off tomorrow, right?" Yami blinked.

"Yeah…Tuesdays and Saturdays."

"Thank God for Saturdays, then."

"….." Yami casually tried to slip away from the little vamp but his grip just tightened. Yuugi winked.

"Now about that Sucky Slush…"

---

_'I can't believe he suckered me into this.'_

Yami groaned, stepping downstairs. He paused and smirked a little.

_'Heh. Suckered…Sucky Slush…mm….drink humor…..BAD drink humor…'_

Shaking his head, he continued his way down the stairs. Flicking on the light-

OH DEAR GOD NOT AGAIN!

Yami screamed and flung himself in the opposite direction of the impassioned lovers.

IN the Sucky Slush machine.

Bakura scoffed.

"Oh be QUIET you big baby. It's not like you haven't seen it before" This was said as he began to pull his leg out of the Pina Colada Sucky Slush container.

"Bakura, sweetie, I think the part that scared him _is_ that this is the second time."  
"Oh, and that's an excuse?" Bakura snorted, hopping down from the machine. "By the way, Yami, I wouldn't drink the Pina Colada anytime soon." He cackled. Yami shivered.

Cancellation on Yuugi's order.

"Wasn't down here for me, but thanks."  
"Oh, so it's for Yuugi, then?" Bakura questioned, pulling on his pants. Hew grinned a little. "The little shit got points off for screaming at me the first time this happened sooooo….." Walking over to the shocked musician, he grabbed the cup and placed it under the nozzle, letting the white flavored ice flow into the cup.  
Or not?

Bakura's grin grew and Ryou giggled. Yami just stared at the act.

"You guys are evil."  
"Point?" Ryou asked cutely as Bakura pressed down the lid. "Oh, by the way, Yami, we heard about your little fling last night. Sorry to hear it. So close too." A crimson blush coated the musicians face.

"Th-That's not-"  
"Deny it all you want, but you KNOW what you wanted." Yami froze.

What he wanted…

His scarlet eyes turned to his now very interesting shoes. Well of COURSE he wanted him. How could he not? Even wit the weeks of seduction, Yugi still had that allure since the day they'd met.

He blinked, eyes wide.

Oh God. He had him wrapped around his cute, pale, little finger this entire time.

"Did we just have a revelation?" Bakura asked. Yami blushed again, sending him a half-hearted glare as he grabbed the cup.

"I'm throwing this out."

"So your mate won't drink it?" The blush grew.

"H-HE'S NOT MY MATE!" The two stared at each other.

"YET." They replied pointedly, smirking.

Yami must have looked like a tomato right now.

Cup in hand, he hurried his way up the stairs.

"Aw, come on, Yami, you know what's gunna happen." Ryou prodded, following. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he smiled some, "I did."

The musician stopped and turned to the only-dressed-in-panties-and-a-bra (How did that FIT?) drag queen.

He turned the other way and Ryou just laughed.

"Oh, relax, it's not like you haven't seen a naked man or woman before."

Perhaps. But not one pretending to be the other.

"When I first met Bakura, I felt…this instant…_attraction_ to him. I…I couldn't explain it. I'd passed it off as a desire to know him, to be around him," Ryou shrugged. "Maybe make friends with him." A scared shiver ran through Yami's spine.

"And that's what it was…for a little while." The student could say nothing. Ryou pulled him close and began to whisper in his ear.  
"So let me help you out as little bit here. After a while, hell the day I first lay eye on that sex god I call my mate, the physical attraction was completely unbearable." His neck hairs stood on end. "Right now, Yami, there's a little BOMB inside of you right now. You don't know it, Yuugi doesn't know it,….well okay, Yuugi DOES know it, the little shit just likes to f&ck around with your head. Hell, he's the one who PLANTED that little bomb in the first place." The cross dresser leaned in closer. "This one little bomb is lit by this tiny little spark of arousal."  
"What?" Yami gaped.

"Arousal, want, need, desire, whatever you want to cal it, as that grows, the bomb gets closer to…._exploding_." Ryou smiled again. "Right about now, it's just harmlessly going 'tick, tick, tick, tick, tick'. But when it goes off…." he leaned back, patting his shoulder. "I hope you have lube with you. The first time can be PAINFUL."

F&CK.

With a pleasant smile, Ryou skipped back down the stairs to put his clothes back on.

Yami just stared.

**Tick…**

**Tick...**

**Tick…**

Shaking his head some, he continued up the stairs.

_'Those two scare me.'_

He thought.

_'They REALLY scare me.'_

"BAKURA! WHERE'S MY SKIRT?!"  
"WHICH ONE WERE YOU WEARING?!"

"THE YELLOW ONE WITH THE FLORAL PRINT!"

"….I THINK IT'S IN THE 'CHERRY'! LEMMIE CHECK!"

….

_'Really, really, REALLY scare me.'_

---

"What are you planning this time?" Seto asked. Yuugi couldn't help but grin from his position on the couch.

"What ARE you talking about?"  
"Taking him out to dinner?" Yuugi's grin faded.

"Okay, that is an ACTUAL date. I'm not trying ANYTHING with that." Seto raised an eyebrow. "Kaiba, I have more respect than that. I DON'T try to f&ck someone on a second date."  
"But you will AFTER the FIRST one?" Yuugi shrugged.

"He was fair game, then. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him." Kaiba stared.

"….I'm surprised that Malik and Marik didn't kill us yet with YOU as our leader." Kaiba sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey! I have EXCELLENT ideas!"

"You once had Bakura and I dip ourselves in goat milk and you threw us to those…." He shuddered. "POODLES." Yuugi rolled his eyes with a scoff.  
"For the last time, I'm sorry about the poodles. I didn't know they'd do THAT."

"Yes you did!"

"So what's you're point? In fact, what's the point of any of this? I THOUGHT we were talking about my date. Not my leading abilities."

"You have a VERY bad habit of changing the topic."

"You changed the topic, not me." Yuugi pointed. Kaiba glared.  
"Whatever. Back to the subject…" His head tilted, eyes narrowing. "Why do you want him so much?" Yuugi blinked, mouth opening a little slightly in question. The boy pressed a finger to his chin in thought.

"Because…He treats me…like an equal. And he's not like everybody else. He has his own mind and…that's hard to find nowadays." The background around him went black as he sat up on his hands.

"**And that's GOOD!**" He sang. "**Isn't it GRAND?/ Isn't it GREAT? Isn't it SWELL? Isn't it FU-UN? Isn't it-**"

Insert sound of record being stopped here

The background returns to normal, the living room of the house, As Yuugi's violet eyes turned to Kaiba who had stopped the record by picking up the needle.

"Okay, after Ryou and Bakura's little performance last night, I won't be able to handle show tunes again for a LONG time." The CEO snorted. Yuugi pouted.

"You're a big meanie." Kaiba was about to say something but was interrupted by the basement door opening. Yami blinked at the two.  
"Oh, you came in here."  
"Yep. Thanks." Yuugi bounced up and took the cup, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Yami's cheek. "Wuv you bunches!"

"I'm sure." The musician looked at his empty hands and reached for the cup. "Um, Yuugi, I don't think you want to-"

Yuugi blinked as he sucked on the straw.

"Hm?" Yami shivered.

"Drink that."  
Why wo-

….

Eugh…

What was THAT?

"This kind of tastes funny." Yami was pale as a ghost. (Well, as pale as he could get with that tan anyway.) Yuugi turned to the blue-eyed brunet. "What did you put in this?"  
"The normal stuff. Ice, and the flavoring that I had Yami buy. Why?"

"It tastes weird."

"How so?" Yuugi held up the cup. Kaiba quirked an eyebrow. "After you put your lips and spit all over that, you think I'm gunna DRINK from that?"

"Germaphobe." Yami bit his lip.

"Er…Yuugi, about that-"  
The door opened again, with Ryou walking out and adjusting his skirt and Bakura…

Pulling his shirt on…

Yami's eyes widened.  
"Yeah...they were…..um…"

…

……

………

"OH DEAR GOD YOU F&CKING SICKOS! USE A BED FOR ONCE!" Bakura cackled at the frightened scream. The laughing only stopped at Yuugi threw the Semen Colada (as he now mentally called it) at the albino bastard. The cup spilled over, the contents falling on Bakura.

"Bakura, are you alright?"  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bakura shrieked, lunging for the tiny vampire. The two collided, wrestling on the floor.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! F&CKING PRICK!"

"OW! YOU PULLED MY HAIR! POINTS OFF, POINTS OFF, MAJOR POINTS OFF!"  
"HEY! HE _BIT_ ME!"

"GET OVER IT! YOU HAVE NO BLOOD FOR ME!"

"WHY I OUGHTA!"  
"YEOUCH!"

---

"So they've been fighting like this for ten years?"  
"Two years, actually." Kaiba corrected. "You'd never think it by looking, but Yuugi's actually a very patient and calm person." Yami blinked, turning to his vampiric doppelganger.

His shirt was to0rn and the sleeve dropped off his shoulder, revealing the pale pink flesh. He was slightly bruised and scuffed but enough so to look…

Sexy?

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

….This could be a problem.

(Play ending theme song: 'House of Wolves' by My Chemical Romance)

---------------------------------

Digi12: Wow, this one took a long time. I'm never taking a weekend long break again.

Justin: Your readers hate you for it.

Digi12: I know. Oh! And special tribute to Tie-dye Trickster for the AWESOME review she left. That was hilarious. And here's your next chapter.

Justin: --Re-reads chapter-- You guys just KNOW there's gunna be another lemony bit soon.

Digi12: Yeah, I've been making Ryou a bit of a prick but he's a lovable prick! And there ain't NOTHIN' you girls can do about it!

Justin: --Tapping foot--

Digi12: --Sigh-- I no own MCR or YGO. ---- 90 PAGES FOLKS! 90 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD! IN SIZE 16 FONT TIMES NEW ROMAN WHILE COUNTING THE 36 SIZE TIME NEW ROMAN TITLE AND ALL OF THE (play opening theme song blah blah blah) STUFF WE'RE AT 90 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD! ALMOST 100! WHO-HOOOOO!!!!!!!!


	13. Issues

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

"And a week ago, Mom tried dying her hair dirty blonde, but she screwed up and it turned bright red somehow." The long-raven-haired girl responded from the computer screen. Seto smirked some.

"That's pretty." He snickered. The girl smiled.

"It's better than it sounds." Seto nodded, coughing a little. The cough was apparently caught on the mic on the laptop.

"Are you okay, Uncle Seto?"  
"Fine, fine, just clearing my throat. So, how's your dad?"

"Dad's doing fine." She nodded. "He misses you."

"Shit, he BETTER miss me." Kaiba joked. The girl laughed. "Speaking of missing, Arista, where's your brother?" Arista rolled her blue eyes.

"Tyler is good." Seto raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean by 'good'?" She squirmed in her seat some.

"Y'know….good."  
"Did you dip him in chocolate and toss him to the screaming pack of fangirls he has again?" The teenage girl scoffed.  
"No…..It was dark chocolate." Kaiba sighed. "Uncle Seto-"  
"Don't 'Uncle Seto' me, Arista. I'm not lying to your Dad this time, you're father is going to be PISSED off."

"They gave him right back, look he just walked in." As Arista said this, a thin, pasty-skinned boy with short blonde hair and coal-grey eyes walked past the back of the couch. Clothes torn, stained with chocolate, he glared at his sister as he walked by.

"I hate you." She grinned at him.

"Arista, you're almost 17."

"And he's almost 15. Uncle Seto, he's younger than me, it's my OBLIGATION to torment him. I bet you tortured Dad." Kaiba blinked.

"No, I didn't."

Knock. Knock

"Come in." Seto replied to the knocker. The mini-vampire walked into the room.  
"Hey, I just wanted to know if we had any more of them Toasty Cakes." Yuugi asked with a grin. The taller of the two paused and thought about it for a moment.

"Ehhh…I don't…THINK so, I'm pretty sure Yami ate the last one."  
"Aw, damnit." Yuugi swore. Blinking, he noted the thin girl on the laptop monitor and waved with a smile. "Hey Arista!"  
"Uncle Yuugi! Hi!"  
"I told you, don't call me 'Uncle' Yuugi. It makes me sound old." Seto shot him a look.

"You ARE old." Yuugi smiled and laughed.  
"Shut up, you're mother's a sea cow." Kaiba blinked as Yuugi turned back to the monitor. "So how's your brother?"  
"I HATE MY SISTER!" Tyler shrieked from then other room. Arista smiled.

"He's doing good."

"Didja do the thing with the dark chocolate and the…" Yuugi trailed off in a fit of giggles. The teen girl covered her mouth, nodding gleefully.

"Y-Yeah."  
"Oh my God, they got him?!"  
"Oh, they got him GOOD. It was even BETTER this time!" As the two began laughing, Kaiba's eye twitched.

"Ha, ha, ohhh, I-I did it to your Uncle over here-" Yuugi then patted Seto's shoulder "-In the '80s. Moron never saw it coming, ha, HA!"

"Ha, ha, ha." The blue-eyed white vampire faux laughed. The laughing skidded to a halt as the vampires elbow jerked into the smaller's stomach, muttering "Bastard." as he did so urtHurt.

"Ugh." Grunted the smaller. Seto rolled his eyes.

"So when's your dad getting home?"  
"Sometime soon, I think. He's been most of yesterday and all of today. It's not easy to work when your brother just dumps Kaiba Corporation in your lap at the most random times."  
"For the last time, I'm SORRY." The '60s boy sighed. A pale finger aimed itself at Yuugi. "Blame this little bitch, he made me this way." The mini-vamp looked at him abashedly.

"Rat fink!" With a smug smirk, he stuck out his tongue. Yuugi scoffed. "Arista, tell Mokuba-"

"I'll tell Dad you said 'hi'."

"Good." Stretching his back a little, the smaller vampire about-faced to the door. "Well, I'm leaving. _'The Maltese Falcon'_ is on tonight and there's no way I'll be missing that." He waved once and with a cheery "Ciao!", left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Him and his stupid _'Sam Spade'_ movies."

"I HEARD THAT!" Arista giggled.

SLAM  
"I'm home!" A voice called. Arista looked at Seto.  
"You wanna talk to Dad?"

---

"I was ALL OVER him." Yami groaned into his hand, leaning back in the auditorium chair. Jou, who sat at his left (Hiroto was at Yami's right) nodded.  
"And that's a GOOD thing." he guessed.  
"No! It's not! I've known him for a MONTH!" The musician exclaimed. Hiroto blinked at him.  
"But you think he's drop-dead sexy." Yami was silent.

"…Yeeeaaah…" He finally admitted. Honda nodded.

"And you WANT him to take you."

"No! I don't!" The blonde raised his eyebrows. "…Ehhh, yes I do…." The brunet cocked his head. "…..yes and no?" Both looked at each other and nodded. Yami noted the gesture and groaned.

"I hate when you two double-team me."

"Because you don't know what you want." Jou quipped. Yami bit his lip.  
"Well…my body wants it now…but mentally, I don't want it just yet." Honda raised an eyebrow.

"But you let him take you." He stated. Yami sighed.  
"He seduced me!"

"Which means mentally you wanted him then too." Jou jabbed.  
"I wasn't thinking clearly."  
"A drunken mans actions are a sober mans wishes." The brunet actor retorted.

"I wasn't drunk!" Yami protested.

"You know better than to get high." Jou added.  
"I WASN'T HIGH!" He shrieked, insulted.

"So he's just that good?" Yami froze.

_He moaned as the smaller boy tweaked his nipple once again while lining the students neck with delicate hicky's and kisses. His back arched at the sensual touch._

_He let out a slurred gasp of pleasure with his hips gyrating to the touch._

_"That's right, love." The boy above him whispered, kisses trailed from up his neck to the musicians' ear. "Doesn't this feel GOOD?" The guitarist moaned as a pink tongue flicked over the shell of his ear, caressing it gently._

_Yami moaned loudly, bliss fogging his mind further. His hands were pinned down by the others as he sucked off the taller HARD._

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

His face was as hot as a star and his innards stirred in want.

"I take that as a yes." Jou replied to his brunet friend. Honda snickered.

_'More than you'll ever know.'_

Yami thought to himself.

"My advice; just let him." Yami blinked, turning to the actor. Hiroto nodded. "Yeah. You want him, he wants you, you do the dirty-dirty and then it's all over."  
"But…" He sighed. "It's not that SIMPLE…" Jou stared, a knowing smile on his face.  
"I think he's right here, Honda." The brunet blinked then noticed Katsuya's smile. "It would be too SIMPLE for him." He continued, nodding. Honda replied with one of his own.  
"Ohhh. I get it."

"What?" Yami asked. "What is it?"  
"Nothing." They replied simultaneously. The songwriter rolled his eyes.

"I need new friends." Hiroto and Jou pretended to be insulted.

"What's wrong with us?"  
"You had no problem with us in High School."

"That was High School. You were practically obligated to be annoying and stupid...Now you just ARE." Yami jeered. Honda gave a fake gasp.  
"Well, I AM insulted."

"You should be. I burned you, yo." The musician stated without gangsterish enthusiasm.

"Just for that," The blonde started, poking him. "We're just gunna have to stick around just so we can definitely make you MISERABLE."

"No!" Yami joked, pushing him in jest. Jou pushed back and the two began to play fight. Yami laughed as he gave him a light smack and received one for himself. This was certainly lifting his mood.  
"Alright, alright. Enough before you kill each other." Anzu's familiar voice scoffed from the double doors of the auditorium. As her heels 'thmp'ed on the carpeted floor, she walked into the aisle behind Yami and company. Yami tilted his head back to see her.

"Anzu! Hello! Jou and Honda were just telling me you were a hooker at the Cat Scratch Club nowadays. How's that going for you?" He joked. Anzu smiled.

"Well, I'll tell you what; give me 1,000 yen, invite me over to sleep at your place tonight and you tell me in the morning." There was a pause among them before the musician turned to Jou.

"Jou do you have 500 yen I could-"  
"Shut up!" She gasped with a giggle. Yami let out a light laughter as Anzu reached over and lightly smacked him upside his head. "Ow. That kind of hurt."

"It was supposed to." She replied in jest. "Besides, you're gay. You wouldn't pay for me."

"Amazing how you went through that mood swing." Jou added randomly to his tri-color-haired friend.

"What?"  
"Yeah, look. You were all confused before. Then you were just plain pissed, then you were sarcastic, then you were mean," he looked at Anzu. "He called us stupid and annoying." He said with fake tears.  
"Poor baby." Anzu consoled lightheartedly. She tapped Yami's shoulder. "How many times must I tell you not to tell them the truth? They're too dumb to handle it." Yami laughed again.

"That-That was good."

"That was MEAN." Jou exclaimed. Anzu giggled.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it."

"She did." The musician agreed, still chuckling. "That was good!"

"No, you're just easily amused."

"And now you're all but rolling on the floor laughing." Jou scoffed, finishing his rant. Yami stifled his laughter and forced it into a snicker.

"So, back on topic, seriously now, how's work?"  
"Awful. I hate it. Always have and I've only been there a week." Anzu sighed. "I feel like a damn whore." She scoffed. "A _damn_ whore!" The dancer repeated for emphasis, stomping her foot once.

"So quit." Yami recommended. Anzu sighed.

"I can't. I need the money to keep me in my dance class. My family's using the money for Aunt Tea's funeral right now. Yami blinked at that.

"Oh. I'd heard about that. I'm sorry."  
"Eh, its fine, I guess. Hopefully she's in a better place. Even if she was a bit of a skank." Hiroto gave a scoff-laugh combo thing.

"That was rotten."  
"I'm not saying I'm not upset she died. She was my aunt, and she was really close to my mom too. And she was always over. I loved my aunt, don't get me wrong. It's just that..." Anzu sighed. "She never really…LIKED me." Her mood immediately dropped at those words. Yami turned around again, leaning an arm on the back of his chair.

"Anzu, I'm sure she loved you. She was nice to you that one time we met her."  
"I know she LOVED me…but I don't think she LIKED me." The dancer shifted, uncomfortably. "And I kind of didn't like her either. She would always talk about how I dress and how I look and that I don't wear a lot of make-up and about you guys too. And never in a good way."

"Hey, she was nice to us, I thought." The performer scoffed.

"When you were around, she was. Once you guys left, she asked me if I slept with any of you yet." Jou looked disgusted.  
"Anzu, what I'm about to say, I mean in the nicest way possible; I would have to be so drunk I would suffer alcohol poisoning in a minute, so high I would be seeing colors blending into colors I didn't even know existed, and have a head concussion so bad I was about to fall into a coma for me to even CONSIDER sleeping with you." Honda shook his head.

"Jou, you're gayer than springtime, we expected nothing less of that statement." Anzu sniggered again.

"Where is the teacher?" She asked between laughs.  
"We have a substitute. Mr. Yasumi got arrested." Jou replied.

"Yeah right."  
"I'm being dead serious." The blonde gave them a serious look. Yami blinked.

"Arrested for what?"  
"Get this-He was arrested for sleeping with his students." Anzu's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You can ask Miho over there-she was one of them. Hell, she's the one he was CAUGHT with." Anzu gasped.

"No way!"  
"Way!" Jou replied smugly. The actor tapped the musician.

"Sorry, Yami, there goes your passing grade." The songwriter sighed.  
"Aw damnit." He snickered, reaching for his suitcase. "Well, if the teachers not gunna show, I might as well get the hell out of here."  
"What? No. Hang out with us!"

"Come play with us, Yami." Anzu and Jou chanted. Yami groaned with a smile.

"No. I despise my theater class."  
"Forever and ever and ever…"

"I hated that movie too and you know it." The two laughed. Honda sighed.  
"Why do you hate theater so much?" Yami gave him a look.  
"I don't hate theater. I hate the class. Like you like music but you hate the music class I told you to join."

"It sucks ass." Honda scoffed.

"So does theater."  
"Forget you!"  
"Forget you!" The two snorted at each other as Yami turned to leave.

"You're really cutting?" Jou asked. Yami shrugged.  
"Why stay here?"

--BAM!--

Every head in the auditorium turn at the sudden noise. There, in between the double doors was a stern looking man. He looked as if he weighed almost 200 pounds and wore a dark green tuxedo. His hair was cut into a proper style and he walked down the hall with poise. Yami blinked.

"Mr. Spitzer, what are you-"  
"Mr. Atemu, I know you were not about to leave your class before you were dismissed, am I correct?" Mr. Spitzer asked while walking by. Yami followed him with his eyes as he walked up the stage.

"That's why." Anzu answered to Yami's previous question. The teacher turned on the microphone and cleared his throat.  
"My name is Julius Spitzer." He announced with strong emphasis on every syllable. Every student turned to him at that. "I was born and raised in America, graduated from the college of Julliard with a Doctorate AND a Masters degree. I've had fourteen heart attacks, directed eighty-seven successful performances in theater, and I have sculpted the voices of the most successful musical performers. You may know two of them to be No White After Labor Day and Blinda Blinda."  
"You worked with Blinda Blinda?!" A random student called out. Yami thought it sounded like Miho.  
"SILENCE!" Mr. Spitzer scolded loudly. "I shall also be your Theater substitute for the remainder of the year. And longer if a suitable replacement cannot be found. NO ONE will leave at the bell unless directed to do so by me. The bell does not dismiss you, _I_ dismiss you. Remember that." His eyes narrowed sternly. "Also, anybody found cutting this class, will be immediately suspended and given as month of detentions after their suspension." a chubby finger found it's way to yami's direction. "Mr. Atemu, I suggest you sit down. Or if you would rather be gifted with the addressed punishment, continue to walk out the door." Yami flushed, a little embarrassed, and walked back to his seat.  
"Why is he your favorite teacher again?" Jou asked. Yami let out a sigh and shook his head lightly.

"I don't quite remember at the moment."

---

"WHAT?! NO FAIR!" The green-eyed brunette wailed. Her curvy pale body, wrapped in its hot pink top and grayish plaid skirt, wriggled in protest at the machine in the cafeteria. Malik laughed.

"Sorry, Frannie. The vending machine's been broken for a month." Frances Beauvais shot Malik a pouty look, her bra-strap length curly brown hair swishing as she did so, before turning back to the machine and glaring at the candy bar.  
"Ooh! There's GOT to be some WAAAAAY."  
"Everyone's tried." The Egyptian interjected, taking a bite of salad. The French beauty twirled around again to face her friend.  
"Malik Sekani, are you saying you have no faith in me?"

"I have no faith in the machine." He sniggered playfully. She gave a low malcontented scowl before twirling around and kicking the machine. She howled after her foot made contact, dropping to the floor and clutching her foot.

"OOOOH! THAT HUUUUURT!"

"I bet it did." The male laughed a little. The female vampire hunter cried again as a short-haired blonde girl tugged at her glorious brown locks.

"OW! Astrid!" Blue eyes narrowed. The tall, thin, figureless Swede, Astrid Blenda narrowed her sea blue eyes at her partner.

"Get up off the floor, Frances." (Although to Malik it sounded more like 'Geet oop off ze floor Fransees." because of her thick accent.). Astrid turned back to the Egyptian hunter, waving off Frances's moans with her hand.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. You okay Frannie?"

"I will be." She moaned, grabbing a seat. She turned her head up and raised her hand. "Kane! The Seafood Medley please!"  
"You got it!" A voice yelled from the kitchen. The Swedish blonde copied her partner.

"And Beef Lindstorm for me!" Kane's brunet head popped out from the kitchen.  
"WHY must you make me break out the International Cookbook, huh?" He asked. His brown eyes set on Malik and his spoon pointed at the salad bowl. "Are you ready for your pasta?" Malik nodded.

"Yeah. Set me up." Kane nodded before going back inside. Astrid shook her head.  
"God bless Kane. SO, Malik…" She asked, sitting at the table next to Frances.  
Great the 'SO, Malik'.

"I heard that you and Marik went out the other night." She said with a grin. "How was it?"  
"It was…nice." he replied cautiously, taking the last bite of his salad before pushing the bowl to the side. "We went to the movies." Frances scoffed.

"Marik's a dickweed." She scoffed.

"You don't really know him, Frannie, he's a nice guy." Malik defended.

"Did he pay or did you?" Astrid blurted. The Egyptian blinked.  
"What?"

"Answer the question."  
"Erm…we split the pay. Why?" He asked. The blonde gave a wicked grin.

"No reason." There was a pause before Malik gave a soft sigh.  
"Astrid, I have NO INTEREST in dating Marik."  
"But the other night-"  
"We went to a movie! And…I could hardly call it a good movie."  
"Which one?" Astrid prodded. Malik sighed again. He knew he couldn't win.  
"We saw 'How About Not'."

"A romantic comedy." The blue-eyed girl grinned, leaning forward and closer to Malik. "And you say it was not a date."

"Didn't that get terrible ratings?" Frances asked. Malik nodded.

"And it deserved every one of them."

"Where did you two go for dinner?" The thin male hunter blinked dully.

"We came back here. Marik was on edge because he thought he saw Yuugi so on our way to the restaurant, we were both really tense. So we decided to come back to eat." Astrid grimaced at her tanned friend and blew a piece of her blonde bangs away from her eye, only for it to return to its position.

"You two," She began, leaning back a little ways. "Are no fun."

"Astrid, I don't even like Marik romantically. He's my best friend, that's all."

"Friends first is how most couples start out you know." The French belladonna's wisecrack was answered with a bland look from the Egyptian adult.

"Besides, I'm not ready to start dating again."

"Sweetie," Astrid started, sounding sympathetic. "It has been ten years since Bakura left." Malik felt a sting at _his_ name. The Swede turned to the Frenchwoman. "It is _ten_, _ja_?" Frances nodded.

"Yeah. Ten. You're right."  
"Okay ten." She confirmed. Astrid took a breath and looked at the other hunter again. "You need to start soon or else it will be too late. Years pass faster than you think they do."

"She's' right." A voice added.

Malik felt a tap on his shoulder all of a sudden. Turning his head and looking up, he smiled at his partner and the owner of the voice.

"Hey Marik."  
"Hey."

"WHADDAYA WANT?!" Kane called from the kitchen. Marik grinned and yelled back

"THE USUAL!"  
"STEAK WITH POTATOES COMING RIGHT UP!" The more muscular of the two sat down next to his partner.

"Miss Astrid." He greeted. The Swedish girl nodded. Marik's eyes went to Frances. "Frenchie."

As soon as the name was spoken, Frances sent Marik a glare that would knock a man to Hell in a heartbeat.

"Something wrong, Fran?" He asked with a smirk.

"My _name_ is _Frances_." She spat. "Not _Fran_. Not _Frenchie_. _**Frances**_." With a small snicker, he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay, _Frances_." He replied with extra emphasis on her name. She scowled.

"Pompous dick." Malik heard her mutter. The kitchen door swung open and Kane walked out to the table, two trays on each arm, short brown pigtail swishing behind him.

"Okay, we have the streak and potatoes for Marik," The muscled hunter grabbed his plate. Kane held out his other arm for Astrid to grab. "Beef Lindstrom for the Swede." Astrid muttered a 'thanks' while taking hers. Kane set the other two plates down. "Seafood Medley for Frances and for Malik, pasta with meatless balls." Kane gave a sweeping bow, a small 'enjoy' and walked back to the kitchen where he asked for more orders. Marik scrunched his nose.

"Ew." Malik blinked and looked at him.

"It tastes the same." He insisted. Frances scoffed.

"If you close your eyes." The thin Egyptian hunter sighed, taking a bite of a meatless ball. Frances picked up her plate and began to stand up.  
"Well, I'll be taking this to my room."  
"What? Just because I showed up?" Marik asked. Frances glowered at him again.  
"Shut up, you fcking ass."

"What did I do now?"

"She is just pissy because she hurt her foot kicking the vending machine." Astrid said, copying her partner.  
"It ate my money!" She whined, remembering that little detail. The Swede sighed, patting her shoulder.

"Relax; we will get it fixed eventually."  
"Don't count on it." Marik sneered. Frances limped with her plate in hand, being steadied by her companion.  
"Go to hell, dickface."

"Already there." Frances shot him a final glare before hobbling on with Astrid. Malik gave him a light slap.  
"Ass."  
"What?" Marik asked with a snigger, shoving a piece of cut-off steak in his mouth.

"And you wonder why she hates you? It's because you act like that." The thin one retorted. The taller of the two smirked some.

"Hey, I can't help it. I like getting her steamed up."  
"Why can't you just admit you like her already?" The muscle-built vampire hunter chocked back a guffaw at the statement as he chewed and swallowed his meat.  
"What?!"  
"Oh please, it's so obvious you like Frannie."

"How come you can call her Frannie and not me?"  
"Because for one, I don't try to piss her off. And two, you never call her Frannie. You call her Fran or Frenchie and she hates it when people call her either." Marik rolled his eyes and took another bite of his food. Looking at his companion as he shook his head, Malik noted a small white slip in his cargo-pant pocket.

"What's that?" he asked. The taller gave him a questioning look, the thinner gestured to his pocket. Marik swallowed his food.

"It's a message. Your dad called."

There was a silence among the two.

"Are you gunna call him back?"  
"No." Malik spat. "Why would I?" He sighed.

"Malik, you should really try to talk to your dad, try to patch things up. He sounded really happy when I told him you MIGHT call him back."  
"Well, I won't." Marik rolled his violet eyes. The Egyptian next to him leaned on one hand, playing with his pasta. "If I ever did, a few of the names Frannie called you would slip out of my mouth."

"He cares about you." Marik continued to try. His knife cut at another piece of beef. Malik scoffed.  
"When he's sober."

Not another word was said until they left the mess hall.

(Play ending theme song: 'House of Wolves' by My Chemical Romance)

---------------------------------

Digi12: Welcome to the wonderful world of filler, my friends. --gets on knees and begs-- I'm begging you, PLEASE send in ideas for me to use on the dinner date! I've got nothing!!!

Justin: We know.

Dii12: Oh! And Just so you guys know, vampire hunters work together in pairs as issued by The Powers That Be. Also, when I called Frances _belladonna_, I mean the Italian translation which is 'beautiful woman'. And lastly, Anzu is a nice girl in this fic. Tea's the bitch. because Anzu kicks ass in the manga and in Season Zero (Watch Season Zero. Seriously. Yuugi sounds adorable and Yami sounds…dare I say it, he sounds HOT.). And Tea's a bit of a wuss compared to her Japanese counterpart. So I like Anzu better.

Justin: We can tell.

Digi12: --squeals-- Over one hundred pages….over 1000 comments… you know what that means… --confetti-- 100'th page celebration fanart! –gets hit with brick by Justin--

Justin Ignore her. She's insane. And fanart desperate. Do not succumb to her wishes and she will write more just to please you and get fanart. I swear. She's a wuss.

Digi12: TTTT meanie.

Justin: --blandly-- Digi12 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or My Chemical Romance either.


	14. Note: Delayed Chapter

Justin: --Glare-- Say it.

Digi12: --squirms--

Justin: SAY. It.

Digi12: Hello everyone. It's me. Nyoko. A.K.A. Digi12. Now you're probably wondering what's taking so long with the next chapter of_** 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You'**_, _**'Yami no Yaoi' **_and the other fics I've been planning on writing.

Justin: Continue.

Digi12: See the thing is, I've been in a major writing slump for quite some time. And whenever I wanted to write, it was really late. (For that part, I think it's all the RPing I'm doing on Puzzleshipping Haven myself. Takes up a lot of time and is way fun.) And so, I never really got around to it. And then one day while I was replying to one of my Uke-Atemu RP's...--sweatdrop-- The power went out.

Justin: --sighs--

Digi12: And down went my compy. Now during this time, i woudl like to inform to you all that I had about 74 viruses/infections on my computer one of those viruses being that dumb ContraVirusPro thingie that wouldn't leave me alone. Also, I never tutrned off my computer. Not even when I slept. So when i turned myu computer back on, a CMOS batter was corrupted. I tried getting around it but I couldn't and it wouldn't take me to my desktop because of said failure.

In other words, my computer wouldn't start up.

So, as a result, I had to do a System Restore on the computer. Now during a System Restore, what it does is, it deletes all the files on there (INCLUDING the stuff that mkes the compy run right) and reinstalls them through the recovery disk.

And guess what WASN'T on the recovery disk?

All my files, music, pictures, movies...everything.

I don't even have Microsoft office anymore. I'm typing this on Wordpad and I HATE WordPad.

So basically, the next chapter won't be out for a while. Thanks to the internet, I can easily retrieve what I had posted of Vampires and YnY and I sent a friend _**Hypnosis For Dummies **_so I can get that back too. Along with _**I Don't Love You**_, _**Snooze**_, and _**Ryou's Corpse Bride**_. Unfortunately I have lost _**Faust**_, My shcematics for my Quizilla stories _**All Alone**_ and _**Song Of The Past**_, the Pre-Production layout for _**The Not Okay Kids**_, all of my pre-written crap fic stuff (A.K.A. _**Mocha Lady**_) along with my two failed books _**Hooliganda the Magical Clown **_and _**Little Guardian**_. I lost some other stuff but it wasn't as important. So it'll be taking me a bit longer due to this power failure.

Look, just be thankful this computer is even working at all.

And that I can get those files back. THAT'S lucky.

Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out before September.

..::Digi12::..


	15. DinnerPart 1

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

Perched in a tree, near the college students' window, two vampires peered in on their unsuspecting victim. One with binoculars, another just staring the smaller gagged a bit at the sight of...something.

"What is THAT?" Yuugi asked, sounding disgusted. Seto blinked, looking at the object Yuugi was referencing.  
"Looks like a sweater to me." Seto replied.  
"That is not a 'sweater'." Yuugi said with a hint of sarcasm. "That is some evil, unsexy, ugly, knitted shirt of unsexyness meant to unsexify the smexy sexy sex thing that is..." He took a pause for dramatic effect. "Yami." The tiny vampire finished with a dramatic motion of his hands, gesturing to named college student in the window. Seto stared at his leader, slightly disturbed.  
"You need to get OUT more."  
"What do you think I'm doing tonight?" The smaller of the two retorted, picking up a walkie-talkie from God only knows where. He clicked the thing on so the receiver in their assistants' ear could hear the vampires.

Their assistant being Jou (His friend Honda sat next to him).

"He seemed rather eager to do this." Seto noted. Yuugi smiled.

"Can't dislike enthusiasm." The tiny vamp chirped happily before beginning to talk into the walkie-talkie. "Tell my sexy Yami to loose the sweater." He commanded. Jou gave a soft nod before relaying the message. Yami blinked at him when that was said.  
"Why?"

"It's disGUSTing." Yuugi scoffed.

"It's disGUSTing." Jou copied. Seto stared at that. Yuugi slapped his forehead. Yami blinked.  
"My mother made this before she died."

Ouch...

"I didn't know his mother knit." Seto said softly. Yuugi stared.

"You okay?" Seto asked. Yuugi didn't answer. The CEO sighed. The smaller vampire didn't have parents. Never did. Seto didn't hear the story of why because Yuugi didn't like talking about them at all.

Seto suspected it was Yuugi's excuse for not knowing at all himself.  
"I'm going to sound like a bastard for saying this..." Yuugi started, staring. "But I wish that sweater was buried with her." Seto stared, slack-jawed before slapping the mini-vamp upside the head.  
--SLAP!--  
"OUCH!" Yuugi yelped. The blue-eyed undead grimaced.  
"You're horrible!"  
"Oh, and YOU'RE the perfect model for all kindness?" Yuugi asked, knowing Seto's cold-ish nature. "You know what? I give up on them. I'm just going to have Ryou and Bakura settle this little outfit issue."  
"You CAN'T be serious." Seto said. "Knowing Bakura, he'll look like a bondage slave. And knowing Ryou….Yami'll end up in a DRESS."

Yuugi silently pondered that for a moment.

Yami in a Marilyn Monroe dress, winking sexily, blowing a kiss with a soft breathy "Happy Birthday, Mister President." flowing from his supple lips…

"Don't go there." Seto noted as Yuugi drooled a bit. The mini-vamp shook himself out of the trance.

"Whatever." He sighed. "LOOSE the SWEATER!" Yuugi commanded again into the Walkie-talkie before turning it off and hopping out of the tree, disappearing into the night.

--

"WHAT is WRONG with the SWEATER?' Yami sighed exasperated.  
"Really, Yami...not to insult your Mom…but it's hideous." Jou confessed. Honda stared.  
"THOSE colors don't belong with THOSE colors in THAT printing in THAT fashion." The Narwhal-haired college student said bluntly.

"You're a riot." The musician dripped.

"The restaurant you and Yuugi are going to is five-star." Jou said, with a twirl of his wrist. "You don't wear something like...THAT to a five-star restaurant."  
"How do you know it's five-star?" Yami asked, curious while fingering a pain white shirt. Jou smiled.  
"Well, he KIIINDA told me this as he hacked the hotties bank account."  
"Hottie?" Honda asked. Jou squealed, thumping his feet.  
"Yes! The ultra sexy super-hottie Seto Kaiba!"

"Jou, give up." Yami sighed, putting the white shirt back. "Seto isn't gay."  
"Tph." Jou scoffed. "_Ye-et._" He smirked. Yami blinked at that.

"What makes you so sure?" Jou blinked.

"When am I NOT sure?"

"When...you're deciding between a hot dog and a chili cheese burger."

"NOT what I meant and you KNOW it." Jou said to a smirking Honda.

Bang, Bang!  
"YAMI! Open the door!" A familiar voice rasped.  
"Oh no..." Yami moaned, face-palming. "Don't let them in."  
"Jou! Honda! Yuugi says you're both relieved of duty now. We're taking over!" Ryou shouted, softer than Bakura but loud for himself.  
"WHAT?"! The college student gasped, appalled. Jou and Honda both nodded and opened the door. "TRAITORS!" He screamed as Bakura and Ryou dipped their heads in the room. Yami froze as he saw evil smirks creep onto their faces.  
"You have nothing for your date tonight." Ryou 'tsk'ed.

"So Yuugi wants us to…_help_." Bakura chuckled, pulling a long rope from behind his back.

The student was suddenly spun around with the rope, only to be forced into a stop a bit later and to be tied up.  
"WHAT THE FU-"  
"WARDROBE MAKE-OVER!" The two screamed with insane grins. Yami looked to his friends who just watched.  
"Why aren't you doing anything?" he asked.  
"Well, Yuugi's paying us if we do the job or not." Honda said bluntly.  
"YOU TOOK A FUCKING BRIBE?!"  
"Hey, I will take any opportunity to get you in bed with a hot guy." Jou said (Yami blushed a bit). "Getting paid just makes it better."

"I HATE YOU BOTH!"

"Don't hate us, hate Yuugi." Honda said calmly. "Or at least those two maniacs who are plotting your outfit." Yami paled significantly, suddenly being hoisted up into their arms.

"Bye bbbyyyyeeee..." The two grinned, speeding away.  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" The musician cried.

But he was merely replied to by two waving hands and goofy grins.

'I need new friends.'

Yami thought miserably before being yanked into the cold November air. A black stretch limo was pulled in front of his house. The musician gaped at the sight.  
"What the fuck?! When did THAT get there?" Yami asked, in shock, awe and slight envy. But the envy faded as the devious duo placed him in front of the back-seat window. The window rolled down, Yuugi popping his head out of the tinted windows. He pulled his sunglasses (That he was wearing) to the bridge of his nose, surveying the duo's job.

"Good work." He said, smirking as he pushed his sunglasses up again, his eyes now invisible behind the shades. "Now get him into something more appropriate for the evening. And make it..._appealing_." He chuckled as he said this before rolling the window back up.

_'That...little...__**bastard**__...'_

Yami thought, slack jawed, as the limo drove off. Bakura and Ryou merely grinned at the musician.

"Caaaaan DO!" they cheered in unison, dragging Yami down the street to the tuxedo place (wherever that was).

And Yami was forever fearful of Bakura Akefia and Ryou Tokuhoshi.

--

The dark-skinned maiden waited patiently in her seat, dainty hands lying in her lap. Her bright golden eyes didn't move as the two vampire hunters entered the room.

"Miss Dinayah," Malik started, bowing to the Elder (Even though she appeared to be in her mid-20's.). "You called for us?"  
"Yes, Malik. Marik." She said, her voice breathy and soft. She stood up, turning to face them, waist-length red hair swishing a bit as she moved. "The powers have granted you both a new assignment for the evening."  
"What? But, Yuugi and-" Marik started, only to be silence by a single dark finger. Dinayah's raised his signaled for her explanation.  
"It is not my will. I understand that you wish to fulfill your vengeance, even if I do not approve of such. But you must also understand that there are more vampires than Yuugi, Seto and Bakura. These two are possibly more dangerous." She meekly stepped away from her seat, walking daintily to the hunters. She held out a manila folder with a silver trim.

"Jasmine and Vladimir Drac. Twins." She said. Malik took the folder and flipped it open to two pictures. One of a buxom female with dark skin, long straight black hair, coal-black eyes and an evil smirk. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't chubby either. The other was a paler boy, his eyes and hair the same color as the girls but his hair was shorter. He was thin and lanky with a handsome face.

"The girl is 5''2; the male is 5''5." Malik read. "Descendents of Dracula?" He asked.

"We're not sure." She said. "Their family is a known group of liars and thieves so they may or may not be true Draculas, perhaps just love children who got bitten and took the name to scare people.."  
"But Dracula's a myth." Malik said with a skeptical look. "There's no WAY he'd be able to spread his vampirism so far in the small burst of time that the vampires began to appear in human culture."  
"We don't know for SURE if he's a myth or not but either way, the name proves them a threat." Dinayah said softly. "So, you two must be cautious. Dracula or no Dracula, they're very strong and very blood-thirsty." Malik nodded.  
"Of course, my Lady."  
"But what about Yuugi?" Marik asked. "He's the only one I'm truly after."  
"Take care of THIS threat first." She urged. "That's all I can tell you." She said, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Alright?" Dinayah asked. Marik sighed.  
"I guess."

"Marik, it's just so hard to find them right now." The Elder said, trying to explain. "Their mating season has every single vampire standing out from the humans when we try to detect them. And it's hard to tell which ones we need to eliminate and which ones we leave alone." She tapped the manila folder again. "These two have a lot of influence over a lot of vampires. They have been recruiting lately for...some sort of plan. The Powers told me we need to get rid of them. They seem to be the Ringleaders at the moment." Marik stared at the folder and sighed.  
"Alright...I'll do it."  
"Thank you both. Very much." She said softly. Marik sighed.

_'But I still think we should be after Yuugi.'_

--

(Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice-I mean, some secret random place...)

The girl sat in her chair quietly, staring at the blank wall. Her face was covered by a white back, eyes black with darkness as the lips of the mask a ruby red. Her body was petite and thin, blue-green hair pulled into a low ponytail. Her hands rested on the desk in front of her, pale, like the rest of her skin, from the days she'd spent out of the sun.

She couldn't help but feel...very lonely.

It was too quiet.

"Miss Andrala..." A voice said, a man walking into the room. His short red hair and grey eyes, combined with his body shape and dress style, almost made him look like a woman. Though it was obvious he was not. The girl named Andrala looked to the man, the blank-unemotional mask boring into the man. He held a tray of bread and cheese and a goblet filled with red liquid that looked like blood.

"Your meal, Miss Andrala." He said formally, placing the tray on the desk. She moved her hands so the tray could be placed but otherwise made no move to eat or drink.  
"Miss Andrala...you need to eat something." The man said.

No response.  
He sighed.  
"Don't bother, Amelda." Another voice said. This man kept to the shadows, though one could see his eyes from his place, one blue and one green. "She cannot speak. The mask assures me of that." The girl turned to the hidden man, swiping a hand over her mask. The solemn, unemotional expression turned vicious at the swipe of her hand, fangs now seen as she frowned ferociously and the eyes glowing dark red. If looks could kill, this man would be sent to hell twenty times over and then some. But the shadowed man chuckled.  
"Don't look at me that way, sister. I'm only doing what will further benefit my plan." He said smoothly. "And if my plan is complete, you won't need the mask anymore."

Another hand swipe. The fierce look grew fiercer and the eyes flashed deadlier. The man cared not.

"Oh come now, Andrala. Don't be such a child. If you told anyone about my plan..." The man stepped forward, his young face now visible along with his tall sturdy stature and blue heel-length hair. "I might kill you."

Another hand swipe. The vicious look was gone, replaced by a sad face with a blue tear running down the cheek, lips curled into a sad I'm-about-to-cry pout. The vicious red in her eyes turned a soft mournful blue.

"Master Dartz-" Amelda started but was cut off.  
"Don't bother, Amelda. She's just communicating."

"No, Master, I mean...um...how IS the plan going?" Dartz glared with a keen blue eye.  
"Why do you ask this, Amelda? Are you unfaithful in me?" Amelda gaped, shaking his head.  
"N-No Master Dartz! Never! It's just that...it's taking so long. I worry that the others will grow impatient." He said. Dartz scoffed, not buying it but accepting the answer...for now.

"I'm merely biding my time. The Powers That Be as well as the other Elders know that there is a stirring within our kind. Vladimir is throwing them off our trail with a 'plan' of his own, but by the time anyone- including himself -realizes the TRUE threat, it will be too late." He smiled deviously. "It's so good to know that the world still has good servants these days...Under mind control OR free will."  
Andrala did nothing, still keeping the pouting mask. Dartz pursed his lips, unamused by his sisters' bitterness towards him.

"Well, if THAT'S how you shall act, sister mine, perhaps you wouldn't mind being left alone again for a few days or so?" Dartz snapped his fingers, turning on his heel. "Amelda! Remove Miss Andralas' meal. She won't be needing it." Amelda blinked, not sure about that.  
"But...Master Dartz!"  
"Just do it!" Dartz commanded. "She's not eating it any-" He was cut off as the blood-red liquid was splashed onto him. Andrala threw the goblet violently at Dartz's feet, the object shattering as it hit the floor. She lifted her hand across her face a fourth time, her teary pout now a stern snarl, lips pursed to a thin frown and eyes narrowed in her anger.

"Is this how you'd like to live your life? In silent solitude?" Dartz asked. "After what I did for you? After I granted you immortality, you show me nothing but insolence you ungrateful brat." Andrala didn't answer. "Well then... Amelda, do not bother coming up here for the next week. My dear sister must think over her actions. You may not come for anything. Neither food, nor drink or even to assist with anything. She must be alone." Amelda, though unsure, sighed and nodded.  
"Yes, Master Dartz."  
"Good. Come with me." The man commanded, fangs sticking from under his upper lip. "I'm feeling...famished. I'll need a drink."

"Yes, Master Dartz." The two males walked out of the room, the door slamming shut. The clicks and various other noises confirmed that Andrala's door was locked several times, ensuring no escape.

Andrala looked around the white walled room with no windows or décor. She stared at her desk, at the red stain on the white carpet, and at the brokn goblet. She swiped a hand in front of her mask again, returning to her blank expression.

And she sat perfectly straight and stared at the wall.

(Play ending theme song: 'House of Wolves' by My Chemical Romance.)

--

Digi12: grins Guess who has Microsoft Word again?! Cheers Oh yeah! Me does! That's who! And I'm sooo glad I'm getting to writing again!

Justin: Blinks

Digi12: Don't mind him. Crap-fic's dead so he has no where to go.  
Justin: Sniffle

Digi12:...Anyone care to adopt? Anyway, on a different matter, me no own MCR or YGO! Nor do I own the mask that Andrala has.

Which reminds me!

CONTEST TIME!

Okay, so here's the thing; the mask is from a different TV show. Kind of old, but still awesomely. The first person who guesses which character wore the mask gets a tub of cookie dough! Extra brownie points to whoever says the name of the show she was from first! Aaaaand, if you say which episode she first appeared in, even MORE bonus points. BUT! The first person who can guess all three of these (WITHOUT LOOKING AT THE OTHER ANSWERS!) will get to pick from:

A) Setting the scene of a lemon between any of the pairings in this (YamixYuugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik or JouxSeto)

OR

B) Having an OC (That you made up.) Be used in a chapter.

This is a big risk for me...buut it's worth it. BYE BYE!


	16. Dressing

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

"Ooh!" Ryou cooed, picking out a white tuxedo with a baby blue undershirt. "What about this?"  
"Nah. His skin is too dark. Not to mention it would clash with his hair." Bakura said. "He's better with darker colors."  
"Can I have my clothes back?" Yami asked, sitting naked (COMPLETELY naked) in the changing room. Bakura and Ryou glared evilly. Yami paled.

"I guess that means no?"

Still glaring.  
"...II'llll just be quiet now." He said, shutting up.  
"Good idea." Bakura scoffed. "Oh and, bye the way..." The vampire held up Yami's underwear, nose crinkled in disgust. "Tighty-whities?" Yami shrugged. Bakura rolls his eyes with a sigh. "Man, GROW UP." With that he returned to outfit-picking with Ryou as Yami sighed in defeat.

"Oh! This is nice!" Ryou squealed with delight. "It's so pretty!" Yami peaked his head out the changing room door and paled at the floor length, dark red, slim evening gown, complete with a red lace shawl.

A dress, a FUCKING DRESS! HE WASN'T WEARING A FUCKING DRESS! NO WAY IN HELL WAS HE-  
"That IS nice. And the wine red looks classy. Let's try it."  
Going to be able to worm his way out of wearing a dress.

Fuck.

The look-alike lovers quickly barged into the dressing room, locking the door behind them. After minutes of noises, screams of torture and several searches for matching shoes, the outfit was ready.

Yami seethed quietly, hair in a messy bun, some select bangs still in front of his face. The shawl was around his arms instead of his shoulders as he just stood, loathing the two mates behind him.  
"Awww. You look so PRETTY." Ryou said with a smile. "You really do, with your hair all up in a bun like that. That really is a stunning color on you, Yami."  
"Please stop talking to me." Yami sighed, a small lightening bolt shaped bang fluttering from his breath. Bakura blinked, reaching into his pocket.  
"I almost forgot." Bakura said, Ryou catching on and suddenly spinning Yami in front of them. He whipped a camera and grinned.

"Smi-le!"  
"What the-"

--Click--  
--FLASH!--

Yami rubbed his temporarily blind eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Light." Bakura answered. Yami gave them a blank stare.  
"Well, I KNOW that."  
"Oh relax, Yuugi just wanted a picture or two...or three...or seven...or however many it takes before we decide something looks best." Ryou smiled. Yami groaned.

"Well, we need to find something else...I doubt the restaurant would appreciate a cross-dresser in their midst that was so obviously male." Bakura said.  
"Oh, come on. He actually looks pretty now."

"What's THAT mean?" Yami grumbled as they spun him again, ripping the dress of and leaving him in his jockeys. "No more dresses?!" He called.

"I make no promises!" Ryou replied. Yami rolled his eyes.

_'I'm so sure...'_

He thought silently.

"...Ryou...Bakura..." He called, shifting his legs. "Can I have my clothes back...I need to use the bathroom..."

--

Yuugi waited outside of the tux rental place in the limo. He amused himself for a while with his old Game Boy Color but there were only so long that Super Mario or Pong could sustain his very short attention span. Especially with how tedious it had grown over the past twenty years or so.

His violet eyes turned to the window to the building where Yami was. He idly wondered what was taking those three so long...

Thoughts of a naked Yami, trying to cover himself with his hands in vain flooded his mind as he disregarded all thoughts of time. Even if he HAD been waiting for an hour and a half.

"Yeee, there he is!" Yuugi squealed quietly, seeing the boys rush Yami over. He lowered the window and removed his sunglasses to eye his Yami better.

Standard black tuxedo and dress shoes, they framed the boy nicely. White gloves on his hands and a red undershirt (Silk, by the way the light looked against the material) and red bowtie. His hair was let down and tied back into a low ponytail.

By GOD, he looked delicious.

"Perfect." He whispered, his eyes aglow as he examined the student closely. "Just leave him with me now, boys. You can go home...We have a date tonight." Yuugi said, opening the limo door. "Yami." Yami just grunted quietly and stepped inside, knowing he couldn't get out of it. The white-haired boys saluted their leader and were off, possibly to make like bunnies as was their hobby.

"So..." Yami said softly, not daring to look at Yuugi. The boy chuckled.

"You're nervous?" Yuugi asked softly, eyeing his lover-to-be. Yami looked at him, blushing softly and bit his lip, not sure of what to say. "Don't be nervous." The vampire smiled, propping one leg over the other. "We'll have a good time."

That they would...he'd make SURE of it.

--

"This is a two-squad mission?" Malik asked, astonished. He'd been unaware that Frances and Astrid would be here as well. But by their faces, they knew that they'd see the boys.

"Apparently." Marik said, looking at Astrid and Frances. Frances flipped Marik off. Marik stuck out his tongue. Astrid rolled her eyes and held up three fingers.  
"Three actually. There is another on the way." She said. Marik flipped through the manila folder, searching for names.  
"Which one?" Malik asked. Frances's eyes rolled up as she thought, counting the people on her fingers.  
"Well, me and Astrid...you and Dickwad..."  
"Very funny, Frenchie, you should do stand-up in your spare time." Marik said while looking over the names.

"I know, shouldn't I?" Frances joked through gritted teeth. Marik nodded softly.  
"It's a fitting profession for you, darling."  
"I know." The French beauty said, picking up a rock and chucking it at the muscled male.  
"OW!" Marik yelped when it hit him in the neck. He coughed, gripping the spot. "That hurt."  
"Good, that's for calling me Frenchie, you good for nothing sack of idiocy!" She scoffed, folding her arms and turning her head. Marik grumbled under his breath as he continued to read. His eyebrows rose. "Oh boy..."  
"What?" Malik asked.  
"We've got Halliday and McKinley." Marik said with a look on his face. Malik's face fell.  
"Sadie and Tyson?" Astrid moaned. "Damnit..."

"Are you sure it's them?" Malik asked quietly. He didn't know why but Sadie Halliday just...didn't like him for some reason. If he died tomorrow and she went to his funeral for some reason, it would be to sing The Hallelujah Chorus while tap-dancing on his freshly dug and covered grave.

Tyson McKinley was more of Sadie's lackey than his partner. He succumbed to her every demand, got her whatever she needed or wanted, however frivolous it may be, and did everything from telling the Ambassador of France to fuck off to washing her feet.

Marik handed Malik the folder and pointed out the list of assigned squads.  
"See? Ishtar, Sekani, Beauvais, Blenda-"  
"Halliday and McKinley." Malik moaned, reading off the last two names.  
"That's riiight." Marik said, patting Malik gently on the head. "You'll be fine. Sadie and Tyson get things done straight to the point. They're very good at this."  
"Scarily so." Malik added quietly.  
"They are one of, if not the, very best at this job." Astrid said. "So we are guaranteed to get home before..." She thought for a minute. "It is eight o'clock now...we can get back to home at around eleven to twelve-thirty, probably. Depends on when we find Vladimir and Jasmine."

"Nobody needs to talk to them or make eye-contact with them if they don't want to." Marik added semi-jokingly. "Seriously though, quick and easy job. We'll just ward the place, move in, kick their ass, and be done with it. Simple, clean...well, not so clean...you get it."

"Brilliant speech." Frances scoffed. Marik blinked.  
"And here she comes now, the winner of the 2007 Bitch of the Year Award." Astrid murmured as a motorcycle came speeding down the street, it's thin, figureless tiny rider on top.

"Shut up, we're working with her." Malik whispered back. "Might as well make the best of it." As this was said, the motorcycle parked next to Frances, the rider killing the engine and stepping off before removing the helmet on her head. Her short boyish brown tresses fell choppily and lazily as she shook her dark-toned head. Propping the helmet against on the handle of the bike, she gazed at the four with one brown eye and one red eye.

"Hi Sadie." Malik said meekly. She just grunted and shrugged her leather jacket back up (Since the sleeves were falling down) and marched away from her bike, scouting the perimeter, almost.  
"No Tyson yet?"  
"Not yet." Marik replied. "But don't mind him; you can knock one of us around while you're waiting." He said with a small smirk. Sadie sneered.  
"Clever." She mocked before marching off.  
"Um, Sadie," Malik started, taking a step forward. "Maybe we should-"  
"I'm sorry, are you trying to tell me what to do?" Sadie scoffed, interrupting Malik's suggestion. The boy shied back a bit.  
"Well...I just thought that-"  
"Yeah, see, thinking. Don't do that." She bit before turning on her heel and walking again. Once she turned the corner of the area, Malik sighed.  
"She hates me."

"She hates us too." Marik said. "We just have enough sense to hate her back." Malik looked at Marik who just shrugged. "Who can blame us? She can't go acting like a bitch for no reason."  
"Marik-"  
"No, seriously, she can't. I'm not joking."  
"I know." Malik sighed, staring at the ground. Marik sighed, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Just get in, kick their butts and get out. Quick and easy. Not PAINLESS but easy."  
"...Right." Malik sighed, feeling as BIT better.

--

"So, you're not coming inside then?" Bakura asked, a hand on the handle inside the Game Shop.  
"Nope." Seto shook his head, arms folded as he shivered quietly.  
"Isn't it cold out here though?" Ryou asked, legs pressed together as he did a little dance for warmth.

"Yes, it is. Very cold." He said. "But I'm still not going in."  
"Is this because of Jou?" Bakura asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion."  
"NO!" Seto scoffed, shaking his head. The boys stared. "...Maybe..." Bakura rolled his eyes and Ryou giggled.

"You're so queer." Bakura sighed.  
"I! AM NOT! GAY!" The brunet protested, glaring at the two.

"Tph." They scoffed. "_Ye-et._" Seto blinked at this.  
"Why must you two insist on-"  
A cell phone ring to the tune of The Beatles 'A Hard Days Night' went off in the CEO's pocket. The tall vampire reached into his pocket and pulled out the portable phone, flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

Before he could even manage a hello, frantic Russian was pounding at his eardrum to which he yanked away the phone.  
"JASMINE! CALM-CALM DOWN!" Seto yelled, recognizing the voice right away. "Calm down." He said, quieter as she tried to calm herself, frantic ragged sounds and sobbing choking breaths escaping through the receiver. "Now calmly, what's wrong? What's happened?"  
"Vladimir..." Her thick Russian accent said. "Something is wrong!" (Though to Seto it sounded more like "Somezing eez vrong")  
"Calm, calm...what's wrong with Vladimir?"  
"I don't know! A week ago, he was FINE. Now he seems sick somehow. He hasn't been eating, hasn't been getting up, but he hasn't been sleeping either. Yesterday he tried to walk out into sunlight! He's delusional!" Jasmine whined, a frantic gasp escaping her. "And he's been acting very shady. He's been hiding something, doing something and I don't know what! But it's bad! The Powers That Be just sent three squads after us! They're scouting the area and they're placing Holy Wards everywhere!"  
"THREE?!" Seto repeated with wide eyes. Oh, this was bad. Bad news.

Bakura and Ryou looked worriedly.  
"Is something wrong with Jasmine?" Ryou asked but all he got was the 'One-Minute-I'm-About-To-Find-Out' finger.

"Where are you guys? I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"That might not be soon enough." Jasmine said softly.

Seto could hear the terror in her voice as she rattled off the address to him. He repeated it to Bakura and Ryou since they knew Domino City like the back of the others dick.

"Alright, what squads are there?" he asked.  
"Blenda and Beauvais. And Astrid's arm isn't broken anymore." Jasmine said as Seto fought down a "Shit"

"Ishtar and Sekani."

_'Fuck...'_

Seto thought to himself. "And the third?"

Seto heard Jasmine quiver through the phone.  
"Sadie Halliday and Tyson McKinley."  
_'TRIPLE FUCK!!'_

Seto felt half the color drain from his face. Sadie Halliday and Tyson McKinley were two of the most dangerous vampire hunters in Japan. Messing with them meant dancing with death.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Seto said.  
"Hurry?" Jasmine asked before hanging up after a loud crash.  
"What is it, what's wrong?" Ryou asked, worried sick now.  
"No time to explain. Unless we can find a car, we gotta get there quick.  
"What about Jou and Honda?" Bakura asked. "They'll get suspicious if we're not back."  
"Never mind them for now. There's something really wrong with Vlad and Jasmine had three squads to deal with on her own."  
"Three?" The paler vamp, following after his partner-in-crime as he took off down the street.  
"Kaiba! KAIBA! WAIT! GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

--

"That would be nice to know." Jou said, moving away from the window. He'd heard his name from outside and Seto talking so he became curious. Now he was just confused.  
"Look, Jou, whatever it is, it's probably their own business."  
"It's my business too when it concerns my sexy CEO!" Jou barked, grabbing his jacket and pushing his way outside. "Come on! We're tailing them!"

"Jou...not a good idea..." Honda warned.  
"Aw, shaddup! Whoever this jasmine chick is, she sounds like she's in big trouble. They might need back-up." Jou winked. "Or someone to care for them in case anyone gets injured...like on the chest...or below the belt-"  
"Pervert." Honda moaned as he followed his gay friend.

(Play ending theme song: 'House of Wolves' by My Chemical Romance)

--

_'Look, just be thankful this computer is even working at all._

_And that I can get those files back. THAT'S lucky._

_**Thanks for reading**__**, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out before September'**_

-Digi12, explanation for not updating,

July 30th, 2007

January 1st, 2008 5:54 P.M.:

THE RETURN OF THE GREAT DIGI12:

Digi12: --meekly walks out-- Hi everybody! You'll never believe why this too me so long!

Fangirls; --impatient, waiting idly for the crappy explanation--  
Digi12: --Sweatdrop-- Well, it's a funny story. And it all starts in Bermuda with an albino penguin, Led Zeppelin, the Y2K-plus-7 bug –le SHOT!--

Fangirls: --thinking-- _'You're right...we DON'T believe it...'_

Digi12: --groans from multiple bullet wounds-- Right, right...I'll update soon...Me no own MCR...or YGO... --Passes out from blood loss—


	17. Vengeance

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

(Play opening theme song: 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance)

Yuugi smirked.

"I dunno. It's just something I've always been able to do." Yami blushed and laughed softly.

"No, you can't."  
"Yes, I can." Yuugi insisted to Yami's disbelieving grin. "I can tell you what color and what kind." Yami looked at Yuugi again who smirked and he turned even redder, closing his eyes.  
"Alright then..." He chuckled. "What am I wearing now?" Yuugi then sported a small half-smile as he ran his eyes over Yami's delectably dressed body (As Yuugi put it).  
"Jockey's." He said, never loosing his cool. "Navy blue." Yami couldn't believe they were having this discussion. He wasn't quite sure where it came from either.

"Was I right?" Yuugi asked.  
"I don't know." Yami replied. Honestly, he didn't. "I was spun around in that dressing room so many times, I didn't know right side up from upside down. They changed my underwear five times in there, so I don't even know." Yuugi wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Well, then maybe you can go look and then you can get back to me." He said with a sexy look. Yami laughed again and the boys smile turned less towards the erotic and more towards the platonic.  
"How'd we start talking about this anyway?"  
"You made a remark about how badly you wanted to jump my bones in my oh-so-tight-and-sexy thong that you dreamt about last night." Yuugi said jokingly. Yami laughed again, just from the WAY Yuugi said it.  
"You goof." The vampire rolled his eyes.

"It was worth a try."  
"What was?" The student asked, looking at Yuugi with a chuckle and a grin.  
"Seeing you get hot and bothered from the thought of me in an oh-so-tight-and-sexy thong."

Yami's grin fell. His brain froze as he then began to imagine just that.

Yuugi in said article of clothing, arched against the wall, running a hand over his chest. A little 'Oh' formed the boys mouth as the hand wandered over the hardness wrapped in the red lacey...

"Knew it." Yuugi purred at Yami as the boy squirmed a bit. The vampire gave a sly look and ran a finger over Yami's cheek. "Don't think too hard on it love...it will loose its arousal if you do."  
The musician bit his lip as Yuugi took his finger back teasingly. Yami tried to tuck away the mini wet dream for later, tried to forget the thoughts of that pleasured face and long slender legs and hard bulging sac and...

The scarred chest...

"Yuugi?" Yami asked, all traces of arousal leaving as he remembered that.

_"Who…did this?" The vampire turned his head.  
"People….__**BAD**__ people…" The musician's heart fell at the sight of it._

"Hmm?" The vampire questioned, taking a bite of his food.

"About...the scar..."

Yuugi froze.

_"Why?" There was a long silence.  
"I don't know." _

"Can we not...talk about that?" The vamp asked softly, turning his eyes down.  
"But...Yuugi..." Yami said quietly. Miserable violet eyes turned to him, staring him down. The musician sighed. "I just...want to know...to make it go away."  
"No, you don't." Yuugi said softly.  
"Yes, I do." Yami said, looking at Yuugi with compassion.  
"Yami...I can't..." He whispered. "I don't want to think about those people...They tormented me every day my entire life...I used to be angry at them but now I just can't...I'm not angry AT them anymore...I'm angry at myself for what I did back."  
"Yuugi-"  
"Let me finish." The vampire insisted. "I did unspeakable things in my need for vengeance...now I just want to let it go." He sighed. "I can't seem to do that though...That woman you...heard...when we met...she was the last one." Yami stared at his sex crush and sighed.

The waitress came back and placed a basket of bread down on the table, their orders and a glass of wine next to Yuugi's.

"Relax. It's just for me." He said at Yami's look. He grinned, holding the glass to his lips and taking a sip. He looked at Yami again and held the cup towards him. "Unless you'd care for a taste?" The male was curious, yes, but underage.

"I'm eighteen."  
"You look older; you can get away with it. Plus, you don't need to drink a whole glass." Yuugi said. "It's not illegal to just have ONE sip, is it?" The words made sense. Yami stared down the glass, then at Yuugi and once he did the latter, couldn't refuse.

"Just a sip." Yuugi soothed, his voice taking a calm syrupy tone. "It wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't even make a DENT in your conscious mind." The words caressed and stroked whatever controlled his brains ability to keep him awake. He could fall asleep to Yuugi when he talked like that.

He'd probably end up naked and sore with a limp once he woke up, but he could.

"Just...ONE...sip." The musician whispered dreamily, letting the boy inch himself into his lap, holding the glass. Yuugi lifted one of Yami's tanned hands to cover his own and raised the glass to the students' lips.

"Just a small sip. Don't swallow right away." Yuugi added. Yami took a sip after he heard those words. Despite the bitter taste, he did as told. "Part of wine is to savor it and truly TASTE it." The boy continued. "Swish it around a bit; absorb the flavor on your pallet." As Yami did so, he found himself adapting quite well to the flavor. It was bitter at first but after tasting it and letting it stay, he liked it. Although if it were sweeter, it would be nice.

"Swallow." Yuugi commanded. Yami did. "Like it?"

"Actually, yes." He said. He never had a taste for alcohol so he didn't expect to like wine.

"I think you'd like red wine better. It's sweeter." Yami blinked. Yuugi sighed. "No, I'm not ordering you a glass. THAT would be considered illegal."

"But...I thought you LOVED me." Yami asked jokingly, playing his trump card. Yuugi grinned and nibbled on the end of Yami's ear. He gasped, not expecting that.

"Oh, I do, in fact, I love you so much, I'd save you the embarrassment of walking out of here tipsy with me fucking you up the ass as we get thrown out by the waiters and waitresses."  
"That's a cop-out. Very visual, aren't you?"  
"I do so try." He whispered, licking the rim of Yami's ear. The student shivered.  
"Your food's getting cold." He said, trying to re-target the boy on his food. However, at the same time, he didn't want the skillful touches to stop.

He was a slut for it like that.

But strangely...he was only a slut for it when it was Yuugi.  
"You never get cold." He whispered huskily.

--

Sadie took careful aim as she stabbed the vampire girl in the shoulder.  
"Damnit, Sadie! Enough fooling around!" A red-headed boy said, green eyes narrowed at her. Sadie glanced at Tyson McKinley and by doing so, was knocked off the girls shoulder by another. A black boot crushed her rather-flat-for-an-adult-woman chest and she looked into blue eyes.  
"Keep off, Slayer." The vampire snarled, fangs bearing at her threateningly. She growled, aiming her crossbow at the vampire.  
"Fuck off, Blood-Sucker! She snarled, kicking him off. The vamp did a tumble and stopped himself with a foot and a knee.

"We sure could use Yuugi right now." Jasmine said, fighting off Tyson.

"Well, he's too busy trying to score to help out his best friends, who'd a thunkit." Seto scoffed, dodging a boot from Sadie.  
"Damnit! Either fight me or hold still and let me kick the crap out of you!"  
"I'll go with the FIRST ONE!" He snarled, punching her in the gut.  
"You have no remorse towards hitting women, do you?" Jasmine asked, having Tyson in a headlock.  
"Not when Yuugi's not around." He said. "Little ass whines and complains...but not now!" He said this with a grin, taking aim and launching a punch which Sadie dodged. "Damnit!" he twisted his head, seeing Bakura and Ryou. "How you guys doing?"  
"We're fine!" Bakura said, fighting off Astrid as she took aim as well.

"Hold still!'"  
"No thank you."  
"ASTRID!" A male voice screamed. The girl turned her head and sighed. "He's mine." The girl moved to another, to Jasmine and helped Tyson. Bakura growled.

"Malik...just go away already." Malik said nothing but stared him down.  
"Who's that girl?" he asked, gesturing his head Ryou's way.

"No one. Just caught in the line of fire, leave her alone." Bakura said. "I was going to eat her for lunch anyway."

Silence.

"...It's 9:00 at night."  
"Breakfast then. Your night is my day."  
"Shut up." Ryou scoffed, positioning himself in front of Bakura.  
"Ryou!" Malik's eyes widened in realization.  
"You..."  
"I'M Ryou. I'm a man and I'm HIS," A thumb jerked behind him. "Lover."

Another silence. Whereas the other was awkward this one was still, tense...

Malik had never really frightened Bakura until now. Until those violet eyes took in a dark shade of resent, jealousy and misery.  
"You..."

Jealousy and hatred invaded, kicking misery out of its path.  
"NO!" He screamed, raising his gun. "NO! NO! NO!!"  
--BANG--

--BANG--

--BANG--

Three shots, all of them faulty and unaimed, flew past the two and into the walls. Ryou growled, charging forward and knocking Malik to the ground.  
"RYOU!" Bakura called but the gun was instead thrown at is head by said cross-dressing, lovable prick.  
"You stay off of him." Ryou growled.  
"You stay out of this." Malik snarled back.  
"Malik. I've heard plenty about you...But it's time to give up. There's someone-"  
"NO!" Malik cried, tears running down his cheeks as he flipped the boy over and swung his fist, hitting him in the eye. "I WON'T BELIEVE IT! I _REFUSE_ TO BELIEVE IT! _**ABSOLUTELY**_ _**REFUSE**_!" Malik raised his fist again, ready for another hit when a loud --BANG-- shook the room, piercing through the metallic-blondes' shoulder.

Marik was the first to turn at the scream.

The first to drop the vampire in his hand (It was Vladimir who was currently incapacitated but still free game according to Marik).

The first to tackle Bakura to the ground, knock the gun away and crush it.  
And the first one to the fallen bleeding body of his partner.

--

"Is there anything good on the dessert list...that's actually ON the dessert list?" Yami added after seeing the hungry look in the boys' eyes. He'd been lucky to pry the boy off of him before the waitress came again but he didn't know if he'd be so lucky the second time.

"Mm...you look better than most of the stuff on here."  
"I'm so relieved." He dripped.  
"But I DO like the look of the gelato." Yuugi grinned. "I've always been a fan of chocolate...another reason I like you so much."  
"Funny." He moaned, checking out the creamy dish of delight as well (Digi12: Ilikeicecream OvO Twitchspaz). "Aw hell, I'll get that chocolate mousse cheese cake." He sighed and quickly checked the waistline of his pants. Snug. Shit, he'd be working this one off.

"Need help?" Yuugi asked, seeing him look at his pants.

"I'm good." He backed off, trying to keep his hormones at bay.

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

"So, why this restaurant?" he asked, trying to make conversation involving something other than screwing each other senseless.

THAT seemed to be Yuugi's favored topic of discussion.

"Mm, I dunno. Saw it and just wanted to come here." He said. "Kind of like you."  
"Huh?" Yami looked up from the menu.

"I saw you and knew I had to have you." The little vampire grinned, eyes locked on Yami himself. "I knew you had to be mine and I knew if I didn't introduce myself then and there, I wouldn't see you again. Sort of like how when I saw this place, I knew I had to try it soon or I'd never think twice of it. But for both..." He smiled, fingering the dessert menu. Yami's eyes were glued. "I knew right after a taste...I'd definitely need to come more often...and coming and coming and coming..." he chuckled as the waitress arrived and listed his own order. Yami snapped from his trance long enough to list his own and hand off the menu.

"You are the most perverted thing I've ever met." Yami bemoaned.

"That's why you love me." Yuugi grinned.

...

A sudden beeping sound broke the conversation as Yuugi pulled something from his pants pocket.

"My beeper." He clarified, taking it and looking at the screen.  
"Who is it?"  
"Just Kaiba." Yuugi shrugged, turning off the beeper and putting it in his pocket. "Probably pissing around ready to complain about the boys fucking in your house again."

Yami shivered.

--

"FOR GODS SAKE, PICK UP, YOU GODDAMN SUNNUVABITCH!" Seto growled at the devise before chucking it across the warehouse. "THIS IS USELESS!"

"Listen, the cause of threat is gone." Jasmine said, kneeling by her tied-and-bound-and-gagged brother.

"But Ryou-" Bakura started, looking at his lover who was resting against the wall, bruised.  
"Ryou took a few punches. Compared to that bullet would Malik'll be nursing, you should be thankful." The female vamp told him. Bakura leaned against the wall in a huff and slid down next to Ryou, resting the boys head on his shoulder.  
"AAAUUUGH!" Seto yelled when the leader didn't pick up his cell phone. "I'D TELL THAT LITTLE PUNK TO SCREW OFF IF THAT WASN'T WAS HE'S TRYIN' TO DO RIGHT NOW!"

"Relax, no one walks through here normally. It's part of why Vlad and I saw shelter here." Jasmine explained.  
"Speaking of, Jas, What happened?" Seto asked, pocketing the cell phone and giving up on his leader.

"Well, our leader told us we'd be needed." She explained. "He saw Vladimir's condition and he said that Yuugi had a Directory and that before Vladimir and I could help him, my brother needed treatment first."

"Directory?" Seto blinked. "...Oh! You mean that Magical Equipment catalogue thing that witches have?"  
"It's called a Directory." The girl explained, flipping back her long black hair. "It has more than Equipment, you know."

"...No, I actually didn't know." Seto said slowly, putting pieces together in his mind.

Sudden knowledge of magical aphrodisiacs...

The various 'escapes' to Cancun over the past few years...

The _male_ European hookers who barely spoke English and yet just so happened to be in Japan...

"That little twerp's been holding out on us." He scoffed, folding his arms in frustration.  
"We'll kill him later." Bakura scoffed. "In the meantime, Ryou needs help."

"Right, right." Seto sighed, unfolding his wings. "I'll go home and get a first aid kit then. See what we can do until Yuugi picks up."

"We'll need a vial of blood for Vladimir too." Jasmine said.

"Right, right. I'll get some." Seto brushed it off, taking flight out through the doors of the warehouse. Bakura toyed with Ryou's hair-

"HOLY SHIT!" The CEO's familiar voice screeched as well as two others. There was a prominent THUD outside followed by distinct yelling and then another THUD.

...

"What just..." Bakura's eyes squinted as he saw Seto rush back inside, two bodies under his arms.

"They followed us!" He sighed in exasperation, putting Jou and Honda on the floor. "They FOLLOWED us!" he groaned before taking off again.

The two vampires stared at the two humans on the floor.

"And they're off limits?" jasmine asked, licking her lips. Bakura swallowed his own thirst as well.

"Unfortunately."  
"Damn."

--

"I don't see why we had to pull out for a stupid bullet wound." Sadie scoffed, tossing her head. Frances growled at the girl but Astrid stood between then, Sadie leaning on the wall and Frances sitting on the floor.

"I could go for her legs right now..." Frances muttered to herself, thinking of the many ways to take down the hunter.

"If I could get around the blonde chick, I'd be JUUUUST able to get to her hair..." Sadie grumbled, eyeing Frances venomously.

"Both of you, knock it off." The Swede snarled. "We pulled out ALSO because Marik stopped fighting to care for Malik and Tyson injured his ankle. That left only three of us."  
"I could've taken them!" Sadie said, boxing the air. "I've taken out _at_ _least_ five on my own."  
"We're a TEAM Sadie. That means we work together whether we like it or not." Frances. "Any thoughts of murdering your co-hunter or otherwise are prohibited by The Powers That Be."  
"Whatever." The biker-like chick snorted.

"Imagine..." Astrid said, ignoring the now. "Poor Marik must be pacing a hole in the floor."  
"Poor Marik? Poor _Malik_! _He's_ the one who got shot." Frances said sadly.  
"Well, either way, he must be worried sick." The blonde sighed as they waited by the Medic Center door.

--

Marik gripped Malik's hand tightly. Vitals were good; the wound wasn't TOO bad for a bullet shot...

But he still felt as though he'd failed his...partner.

"This shouldn't have happened." Marik sighed.

"Why not?" A voice said from behind him. The hunter tensed up and turned a bit, biting his lip.

"Elder-"  
"There's no need for formalities now." The Elder chuckled. "I just came to check on your friend."  
"He's lucky. It was a clean shot but it was easy to tend to, they said. It'll heal nicely."  
"That's good." The Elder sat down, as the other watched his colleague. "You truly care for him, don't you?"  
"What?" Marik jumped, startled at the remark. "Well, I...y-you see...he's...like a brother to me..."  
"Mm, yes." The other nodded, leaving it at that. "You look like brothers, you know."  
"Coincidence." Marik told him. "I traced back as far as I could find. We're not related."

"I see."

There was a silence.

"...I could have stopped this." Marik sighed to himself. "I KNOW I could've done something..."  
"You could have done something form him as you could have done something for your siblings." The Elder told him.  
Marik tensed again.  
"Sir..." He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth.  
"I know the wounds are fresh." The Elder said softly. "But understand, it is the same thing. Both situations, given you'd flung yourself to save them, would have cost you your life...and then THEY would be in your place."  
"At least they'd be alive." Marik mumbled.

"Malik will not die, that is assured." The man told him. "But how would your sister and brother have felt if you'd died in their place?"  
Another silence.

"I suppose you're right, Sir..." Marik said quietly, eyes on Malik. "But I still..." The other nodded.

"You still feel useless." He said. The Elder stood, walking to the man and placing a pale hand on his shoulder. Marik looked up to the mans discolored eyes. "That's good." He laughed. "It means you haven't abandoned yourself in your fight."

"Sir..." The vampire slayer trailed off as The Elder tucked back a piece of his long blue hair.

"Once you've abandoned your emotion to fight, you've already lost the war." He said, blue and green eyes on the younger. "Keep that in mind, young one."  
"...Thank you, Elder Dartz." Marik bowed his head in respect. "I have no clue what The Guild of Hunters would do without you."

Dartz smiled.

(Play ending theme song: House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance)

--

Digi12: --Twiddled thumbs--

Dark Mousy: --grins--

Digi12:...--points to Dark Mousy-- THAT'S why I haven't updated.

Dark: --shrug--

Digi12: I was GOING to finish the chapter in June but... --drools a bit-- I got distracted. --Shakes self out of Dark-induced state-- A-Also! I have lost computer privileges as of now so...I'm not sure when they'll be back.

Dark: --toys with hair-- But she'll be sure to tell you.

Digi12: --knees weak. Nosebleed. Faints--

Justin: --Stares. Sighs. Holds up sign for you--

Sign: Digi12 owns nothing.


	18. Bite

Seto rubbed his hands together, peeking into the bedroom.

Yeah. Jou was still out cold. So was his friend, but the more important thing was that JOU was still out cold.

"Y'know...I'm REALLY hungry."

"Don't touch." Seto said, shutting the bedroom door. "Ooh, Yami and Yuugi are going to be in for A SURPRISE when they get home." He sucked on his teeth. "And this is either going to end either....badly or....worse than badly, I can't decide which."

"...." Jasmine was silent, her eyes turning to the CEO. "Hey, Seto...what's wrong with my brother?"

"If it were anyone else, I'd say he was possessed." Seto said softly. "But....he doesn't SEEM to be."

"....Like you don't SEEM to be dead. And Yuugi SEEMS innocent and sweet at first glance?" She scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, we can't go on 'seems' alone." He confessed, throwing his hands up in surrender. "I'll look for it in the Directory, but I'm not sure if I'll find anything."

Jasmine blinked at this before sighing and leaning against the wall.

"I'm just so nervous." She said softly. "Vladimir...Vladimir and I have ALWAYS been together...we've never been separated before...well, separate rooms, yes, but we've never been....truly, _permanently_-"  
"Bite your tongue. Vlad's going to be fine." Seto said, folding his arms.

"How do you know?" She glared.

"....MAN this is gunna sound _trippy_ but..." He sighed. "Positive energy begets positive results. Nothing gets done when you're negative."

"...." Jasmine fought down a smile, looking at him with an attempt at a normal face.

"I get it." He rolled his eyes. "Sorry for trying to keep your hopes up with all that pagan hippie crap you're into." He scoffed. "Why weren't YOU in the 60's instead of me? At you would've BELONGED there."  
"No! No! Seto! It's-It's just-" She tried, but she ended up laughing despite her best efforts.  
"Oh SHUT up!" Seto groaned. "You get my point."

"I do, I do." Jasmine giggled, smiling at Seto. "Thanks."

"_You've_ _got to ac-ceeeen-tuate the positive/E-liiii-minate the negative_," He sang, stepping down the stairs to get something for the hungry girl as she grinned at his beautiful voice.  
"You were always the best singer." She told him. "I don't know why you went for a gaming company instead."  
"In an era of The Beatles and Janis Joplin, I wouldn't have stood a damn chance!" He called back from the bottom of the steps, whistling the rest of the song to himself.

---

Bakura held Ryou tight, the boy nestled softly in his arms.

"I almost lost you."  
"Well, you didn't." Ryou said. "So let it go."  
"I can't." Bakura said softly, taking a deep, silent breath. "I keep....I keep replaying that scene over and over....If Malik had one ounce of aim in that moment-"  
"Stop. Just stop." Ryou growled, looking up at Bakura. "You're never like this."  
"You've never DONE that before." Bakura barked. "I was worried! I'm STILL worried. God help me for actually giving a damn."  
"So the only way to get a non-sexual response from you is to-"  
"Don't you dare!" Bakura growled.

A slight silence.

He bit his bottom lip. "Don't you ever...EVER even THINK of doing that again."

".....Bakura." Ryou said softly. He flinched. "We've been going through this...the running, the name-changing, the distancing, the reunion....THREE YEARS now, Bakura. And they've gone by fast...mostly BECAUSE of the running....I feel like I'm not part of you unless sex is involved."  
"I-"  
"Let me finish." Ryou turned to Bakura, eyes narrowed, face stern. "Make me a vampire too."

"Ryou-"  
"Do it." Ryou stopped him, pulling his shirt collar away a bit. "If you care about me at all, you will."  
"Don't you play the fucking guilt card with me, Ryou Tokuhoshi!" He growled.

"I'm tired of running. I'm tired of you worrying about me because I'm mortal and I'm tried of worrying about you because of Hunters, I'm TIRED of it." The smaller sighed in response. "I just want to be with you....I don't care about the consequences."  
"Ryou-" He tried but was cut off again.

"_Make me as you are,_" The boy began to croon.  
"Ryou, stop that, this isn't one of our dumb musical gags." Bakura grit his teeth.

"_Tear the hands of clocks that tick away my final hours,_" He continued on, looking his lover seriously in the eye.

Bakura had never seen him so serious.

"_I want to rage against the light/and leave the sun behind/I want to feel the path of everlasting youth inside._" He looked at the mortal boy, unsure but unrelenting.

"You're serious about this."

"_Take me, give me new life/and we'll live beneath the stars/together and forever._"

"I can't do that to you." He protested.  
"_I beg you, make me as you are._" Ryou's voice was strong; he looked at his lover imploringly.

"It's your turn."  
"Ryou-"

A stronger gaze.

"...._This_ _cursed gift with which I live/I know not if it's mine to give_..." He started, singing slower than Ryou's set tempo, feeling the lyrics truly. "_I'm still a fledgling in this frame/I've only killed when hunger reigned_."  
"Because I asked you to." Ryou broke character for a split second, smiling faintly before returning to the song, smile fading. "_The risk is mine and if you fail/I'll shake the Devil by his tail/O blessed thoughts of sweet release/from nagging nurse and hovering priest_."  
"A little dramatic?" Bakura asked, knowing his lover to be quite healthy. Ryou rolled his eyes a bit.

"_Make me as you are/tear the wings off angels who would lift me from your heart_..." Bakura listened in silence, knowing the words, knowing the context, knowing and hating how it was _nearly_ the same fucking CONTEXT. "_I want to dance beneath the moon/and slip into the dark/I want to feel the night awaken when I leave my mark_."

The vampire raised his hand, running his face down Ryou's warm cheek.

He knew who would win this argument.

"_Take me," _he continued on._ "Give me new life/and we'll live beneath the stars/together and forever/I beg you_..."

Bakura was silent, now fingering the boys' collar in this moment. The mortal's voice froze a bit, the sync off, the music paused, and however else you'd want to put it, a pregnant stillness.

"_Make me....make me...Make me as you are_..." He bit his lip. "Th-The duet..." He whispered. Bakura bit his lip.

"..._Tear the hands of clocks that tick away my/your final hours_." Their voices blended, Ryou's hand now over his lovers. "_We'll rage against the light/and leave the sun behind/and feel the path of everlasting youth inside_."

"_Take me_." He continued. "_Give me new life_..."  
"_And we'll live beneath the stars_," Another unison, Ryou's fingers lacing with Bakura's. "_Together and forever_..."  
"_I beg you_..." The younger froze. His eyes turned to the vampire's fangs in his open mouth. His voice was shaking, his hand trembling.

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered softly, hands on Ryou's shoulders. The boys hand stopped shaking, his collarbone in plain sight. "Never say I did nothing to dissuade you." He leaned in, his eyes locked on his lover's. "You've no idea what you're bringing upon yourself. What if we part? What if we're not meant-"  
"I....I-_I beg you,_" The boy picked up his song again, re-starting from the part where he stilled the piece. "_Make me as you are._" He accented every word, every syllable.

"I love you." He whispered, baring his teeth as he struck. Quick like a cobra, his teeth sunk into the boys' neck, a hand on the boys' neck to keep him close. He didn't have to worry about muffling him; in the troughs of pain, the dying, the loss of his blood- Bakura had never taken so much before -Ryou wouldn't be strong enough scream.

He's taken a drink from Ryou before, but nothing like this. Nothing so consuming and filling and God, Ryou....

The blood ravished his mouth, absorbed his senses, and took over. But he still retained his reason. He kept Ryou's pulse in check. He had to let go before...

Gently, he pried his fangs off, separating himself from his dying lover. He looked down at the boy. Ryou was much paler, the light in his eyes dim and fading. He didn't have much time. He'd taken so much.  
"Ryou..." he whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead softly. It was a strange feeling, now that he was almost bloodless. His lisp moved from the boys' forehead to his own wrist, sinking a fang into a vein. Once punctured, he pulled away, watching the blood flow out and holding it close to his lovers' lips.

Together forever....

He hoped.

"Ryou...._drink_."

---

"Nice dinner?" Yuugi asked, smiling sweetly.

Yami knew better than to think the 'sweetness' and 'sincerity' was genuine.

"Yes, actually.....Thank you." He said simply, trying to keep it simple. He was fighting the urges he had. He was fighting the urges YUUGI had.

"I'm glad." He said, still smiling. "I was afraid...you'd be scared of me."  
"Why would I be scared?" he asked.

The second it came out, he wanted to smack himself.

Yuugi looked at him, the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Mmm...I'm not sure." He moved from his end of the limo to Yami's side, seated especially close to the musician.

Well, NOW he was scared.

"Maybe you'd be afraid that I might do something?" he asked, shifting himself so he was sitting on one bent leg, the other leg now between Yami's.

God...

The leg pushed forward, brushing a certain appendage as it did so.

Yami flushed.

Yuugi smirked.

"Maybe you'd be scared I might...try to seduce you again?" His voice was low and sweet, taking on a hypnotic tone like in the restaurant. Yami's mind fuzzed over, not really paying attention. His eyes slid closed and his head reeled back.

"Maybe you WANT me to seduce you again...but you're afraid to admit it." He suggested, his leg brushing between the musicians legs again, this time staying.

No...No. He...he couldn't let Yuugi do this. The boy was doing this on-  
"Maybe you can tell me the reason you're scared?" Yuugi whispered. "I'm not scary," A giggle. He toyed with Yami's silk shirt buttons. "A-te-mu." He shivered at the word, remembering when he first met the little demon.

"I.....I dunno..." Yami said softly, really not recalling what he was so nervous about. He wanted Yuugi; Yuugi wanted him....What was the reason?

....Uh...what was it...it was a good one....it was a personal one...

"If you can't tell me why you're scared...can you tell me if you want me now?" Yuugi asked. "Would you let me take you?"

"Yes." Yami breathed, feeling his length being rubbed softly by the boys' leg. "God, yes..."  
"Mmm...good..." Yuugi grinned. "Let me have a drink, Yami-Chan?"  
"Wh-What?" He woke up a little bit but not entirely. It felt a little...he couldn't...

"Let me have a drink, Yami. Of blood." Yuugi whispered. "Just a small one, love, very small. Just a taste." The impish little blood-sucker brushed his lips over the students' neck, earning a sharp breath as he did so. His mouth opened over a vein and his teeth brushed the skin. Yami fought another moan, one eye open at Yuugi.  
"Yuugi-"  
"Just a sip, Yami?" He asked softly, the syrupy voice pulling him back into his sleepy state of pleasure. "A small slip." His leg continued again and Yami moaned, lulled in by the growing need between his legs.  
"A...small...sip....just....a small one." He answered, still trying to fight the noises for his own sake.

A content sound from Yuugi. The fangs pressed at his skin, a tongue lapping at the skin trapped between the boys' teeth. Yam let out a small groan, his gut squelching at the actions themselves. Fangs slowly pierced his skin, breaking and sinking into his vein. The musician twitched in pain, gasping at the break but the leg was soon replaced by a hand and he let his head fall back again.

Yuugi chuckled.

The boy began to suck softly; taking whatever time he could for a 'small sip', and making a content and pleased sound while doing so. The musicians' legs twitched, kicking out and pulling in, jerking as the hand continued to grope and rub and pleasure him thoroughly. Combined with the demonic kiss to his neck, the pleasure was incredible.

Beyond what he'd ever felt before.

The boy's lips pulled away, pulling to look his mortal dessert in the eye. Yuugi grinned, his teeth and lips stained with blood that he licked off before taking the plunge and kissing the mortal deeply. Yami let loose a moan, hands flying up to grab the vampire by the shoulders and press him closer.

Yami felt the vehicle slow to a stop, the engine cut and Yuugi pull away.  
"House. Bedroom. Bed. Now." He boy whispered with a husk.

"I won't..." Yami tried, legs jerking again. "I need....now..." He tried to convey his passions to Yuugi, his needs.

"I'll take care of it inside, lover." Yuugi chuckled. "If you want me, you'll need to prove it to meeee~." He teased, kissing the human gently before taking him by the hand and opening the door. He led Yami out, onto the sidewalk and shut the car door, grinning to his lover.

"Follow me." He whispered, a low, seductive croon, impassioned with need for the mortal. Yami groaned, feeling his own desire build with that.

Yuugi stepped back; Yami stepped forward. It was like a game, a dance, and Yami planned to win.

A scream.

A horrible scream.

From in his house.

Yami snapped out of his trance, out of his desire, his face pale at the thought of what he'd nearly done and what was happening now.

"Who..." Yami tried, no longer as relaxed and languid as he'd felt before. Now he was shaking, filled with fear, he had no idea what was going on.

Another scream.

"Ryou..." The mortals' voice was small, wavering and trembled as his body did. Yuugi's eyes were wide when Yami muttered the name.

The screaming stopped. The silence was eerie, a blend of discord and serenity, as if something....

"He wouldn't..." The little one whispered.

"What? Who wouldn't what?" Yami asked, desperate to know what was going on. Was he Ryou's friend? He had no idea. The man wore dresses, fucked his cash register while being fucked by a vampire, and came on his TV. Did he want something bad to happen to Ryou? Absolutely not.

"He just WOULDN'T!" Yuugi growled loudly, racing up to the door, ripping it open, Yami following suit afterwards. They sped through the store, into the living room where Seto was banging on Bakura's bedroom door and screaming fro him to open it.  
"He wouldn't do it!" Yuugi growled to Seto, who merely glared at him. "Tell me he wouldn't do it! We WARNED him not to do it!"  
"You have no idea what's going on here because _your_ biggest concern is _whether or not you get laid_. You have NO IDEA what happened tonight." He barked before turning back to the door. "BAKURA AKEFIA, OPEN THIS DOOR _**RIGHT NOW**_!" He screamed, banging his fist after every word.

The response was silence. A long silence.

"Bakura!" Seto called again. He banged the door again. "BAKURA!"

The door unlocked.

It opened.

And the sight was appalling.

Ryou stared up at them, his eyes deeper, his chest heaving as he panted. His lips were stained red as was his partially open blouse and there was an open wound on the side of his neck. His skin was paler than Yami remembered and his teeth....

.....

"I'm hungry." He whispered.

Bakura sat on the bed, hands folded in his lap. He looked up to his teammates and stared them down, no emotion evident on his face. He moved to stand behind Ryou, hands on his lovers' shoulders as he kissed the boys forehead gently.

(Play ending theme song: House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance)

---

Digi12: is it obvious by the chapter that I'm an Anne Rice fanwhore? --hopes she won't get in trouble for this-- the song is _'Make Me As You Are'_ from _'Lestat: The Musical'_......which, by the way, is one of my favorite musicals. The San Francisco version was the best. The Broadway was terrible. Good thing the later only ran a month.

Dark Mousy: --Enters the room--

Digi12: --Suddenly flustered, still in the Dark fangirly phase-- S-So, um, I-I own no-nothing, ab-absolutely no-nothing. No c-characters o-or plots or-or songs or...or nothing.... --It is evident that Digi12 has been writing Dark Mousy fanfiction this whole time instead of finishing her uncompleted fics. That little whore.--

Dark: She doesn't own me either. --smirk-- But I bet she'd like to.

Digi12: --swoon-- N-No! No! I-I have an an-an-announce meant to...

Dark: --cups her chin in one hand-- Just go to sleep, princess, Justin can take care of it. --lifts chin to meet his gaze-- hm?

Digi12: --nosebleed. Faints--

Dark:....It's too easy.

Justin: --stares in disgust and sighs.-- Digi12 now has a blog and she would like you all to help her out with it. Since she's a lazy little thing, she hasn't updated in a while but she would like a little web-place to call her own-hence the blog. To find it, just Google _Digi12's Blog-O-Matic_. That's the one. Leave a comment on the first post to show her your there. And if five people leave a comment, she'll post the first chapter to what she's REALLY been working on (It's a new Yu-Gi-Oh fic with a weird twist, strange connections, totally AU and funny as hell.). In the meantime, as stated, we own nothing.


	19. Reminiscence

(Play opening theme song: Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance)

Yuugi sighed, pacing the room. He rubbed his eyes, groaned and looked at Kaiba.  
"We can't fit a fourth." He said simply.

"Tell me about it." Seto groaned, lying on his bed with his eyes screwed shut.

"Four is a risky number." Yuugi said. "A coven is one thing, they gather food for the WHOLE coven and they stick together, UNDERGROUND, out of sight....we're loners....sort of." The smaller stopped to gag and shudder. "And I'd step into the sun before I joined a coven." He shook his head, pacing again. "Ryou's made a reckless move, we can't bring him around with us, we'd have to go into hiding again for another five years and train him properly and quite frankly, I don't care to _do_ that again." Seto rubbed his temples.

"_Yeah_, when I said 'tell me about it' I didn't mean for you to ACTUALLY tell me about it." The boy paced still, ignoring his companion of 30 plus years as he continued.

"It was one thing when it was the two of us with the witches on the sidelines. We ruled the world back then, you and I." The CEO sat up and glared.  
"They have names." The tiny vampire stopped pacing, looking at Seto.  
"ONE _has_ a name. The other HAD a name-"  
"It'd STILL her name." He protested. Yuugi sighed. This was always a tender subject for his friend.

"Oh, fine. You, me Astrid and Takara, happy? And even then, it only worked because they didn't know until...well, the end."

Seto was silent.

"Hell, it was a risk taking BAKURA. But THIS is worse. We. Can't. Take. Four."

"....Maybe he knew that." Seto said softly, a frown creasing his face. Yuugi stopped, twisted around and stared at him.  
"You'd BETTER have an explanation fort that statement."

"I do." Seto replied. "It's been three years. They've been together for three years. Ryou knows the consequences, Ryou knows what will happen and Ryou persuaded Bakura to do it." He sighed a bit. He fiddled with his hands. "I hate to say this, but I think this baby bird's ready to leave his nest."

A silence.

"...You really think?" Yuugi asked, his voice quiet and solemn. "He's only been a vampire for ten years."  
"And he's been through a lot these ten years." Seto agreed. He switched from his sat-up position to sitting on the edge of the bed, a pensive look on his face. "But Bakura can feed on his own, live on his own, do pretty much everything on his own...." Yuugi made a sound, folding his arms. He turned his gaze to the carpet and bit his lip.  
"I don't like it, I just don't. I...he's still too young. It's a mistake."  
"Hey, you made me PRACTICALLY the minute you became a vampire." Seto scoffed.  
"Yeah, and it was the biggest mistake of my afterlife." Yuugi groaned, laughing a little.

A silence.

"True." Seto agreed softly, looking out the window. Yuugi froze, turning to Seto.

"....I was just kidding, Kaiba."

"What to do with Ryou though?" The CEO continued. "He'll need a place...a dark place...that's usually why coffins work so well."  
"I can't stand coffins." Yuugi shuddered.

"But they're useful." Seto argued before moving on. "He'll also need to learn to feed-_**I**_ will teach him to feed." He said sternly, looking right at Yuugi. "YOU would teach him to kill and Bakura would teach him to toy. He'll make up his mind on those things in due time. For now, let's leave it as basic as possible."

"Agreed." Yuugi nodded, thinking to himself. "Easily, he can stay with Bakura but..."  
"I know, you don't like it." He rolled his eyes. "But anything and everything else, Bakura has to do. He made him, he can do it."

"...Something I wanted to ask about." Yuugi said, off-topic. "About Bakura but...not about this." The CEO blinked.

"Shoot."  
"Have you noticed how.....how other vampires..."  
"Treat him?" Seto finished.

"That's it." Yuugi nodded. The boy folded his arms. "THAT completely throws me off. You see it with Jasmine too. She almost never talks to him without...that TONE in her voice."

"Like he's some kind of..." Seto trailed off, Yuugi nodded. The taller shrugged, standing up. "I notice it. But I don't know the reason. We can ask her later though. For now, let's settle some things downstairs."  
"Right."

---

Malik moaned, head throbbing. How long had he been out this time?

"Morning, Sunshine." Marik chuckled from next to the bed. "Nice to see you awake this fine evening. Feeling any better than yesterday?"  
"Considering you're not tackling me this time, yes." Malik smiled lazily.  
"Come ON, just give me the damn word!" A voice yelled from across the room. Malik looked and saw the others- Sadie, Tyson, Frances and Astrid -in a corner.  
"What are they doing?"  
"Playing Scrabble. They won't leave." Marik growled, a bit irked.  
"Aw, quit your bitching." Sadie scoffed, smirking before laying down a letter. "There."

"...Buckety?!" Frances spat incredulously. "That's not even a word!"  
"Of COURSE it is." Sadie snorted. "Ever read the Bible?"

Marik muttered something profane under his breath.

Same old Marik. He joked and teased but when he got right down to work and the nitty-gritty, he was a pissy old man.  
"You guys stayed here the entire time just for me?" Malik asked, trying to raise his raspy voice so the others could hear.

"Don't strain yourself." Marik said softly.  
"Of course we did." Astrid smiled. "Why not?"

"We were forced to stay. Astrid won't let us leave." Tyson said, raising his hand.

"You're honestly afraid of Astrid?" Frances smiled a bit, liking this trait.  
"Hey, _you_ challenge her, if you're so cool." He scowled. Astrid grinned.  
"Yeah, right. Then I'll go poke Sadie with a stick while she's sleeping." The French girl subsided, looking at her letters and placing a few down. "_Wicked_. Two word score. Count it, Tyson."

Malik just watched, laughing quietly to himself. Okay, it kind of hurt, but he couldn't help it.

"Thanks."  
"Do not thank us." Astrid said with a smile as she turned to the injured boy. "Thank Marik. HE'S the one who stayed with you for so long."

"....Really?" Malik asked. Marik got up, coughing a bit.

"I'm, um, going...I'm going to go eat."  
"It will be the first time you've eaten in HOURS." She grinned wider. "He would not let ANYONE else touch you when you got shot. And he has not left the room for anything since you got in here."

Marik froze, red faced, thankfully downcast so no one could see.

"Marik..." Malik smiled. "Thank you."

"D...Don't mention it." He laughed a bit, shaky in his voice. "I'm...going to...go...eat now." With that, he staggered off, out the door and leaning against it once he closed it.

He smiled a bit.

"I'm glad you're okay."

----

"Mind heating up some blood?" Seto asked, wandering into the kitchen.

Yami held his mug in his hands, staring down into the water blankly.

"Yami...Atemu! Wake up!" Seto pushed him a bit, jerking the boy back to reality. The college student jumped in his seat, jerkily turning to see Seto and sighing a bit.  
"Sorry....Just thinking."  
"About what?"

Silence.

".....Yuugi nearly got you in there, huh?" Seto asked.

"I can't believe myself." Yami sighed. "I should be-"  
"Remember, it's still the mating season." Seto said softly. "Mortals aren't strung enough to resist it. It's not your fault. Nothing you could've done would've worked. Sorry to say."  
"But in the restaurant," Yami tried, standing and looking at Seto. "I...I fought him off in the-"  
"He LET you get away." Seto sighed, pulling two mugs out of the cabinet. "Believe me, if Yuugi wanted to make it quick, it would have happened the minute he saw you. He liked to play, if you haven't noticed."

Yami bit his lip.

_"So you found it?" A familiar voice asked. Yami turned around, seeing a very seductive looking Yuugi leaning against the-now locked-door. He smiled, an action that brought forth the musicians' want. "Congrats."_

_"C-Can I leave now? I n-need to fi-finish it-"_

_"Do you HAVE to?" Yuugi pouted. "I just wanted to play a little…GAME with you…" _

**Tick, tick.**

**Tick, tick.**

**Tick, tick.**

**Tick, tick.**

"I noticed." Yami groaned, sitting down again. "Blood's being reheated. I figured someone would need it."

"Hey, thanks." Seto said, looking at the coffee pot and placing a mug underneath it.

"Kaiba...you never talk about how you and Yuugi met."

"We didn't really MEET." The CEO shrugged. "So there's not much to talk about."  
"You must've somehow...you've been traveling with him for thirty years."  
"That's because I'm obligated to." Seto said, dismissingly. "I mean...he Sired me....well...sort of."

"Sired?" Yami asked.

"To Sire means to Turn. To make one of our own. Whoever Turned you is your Sire. He made you."

"So Yuugi is your Sire?"  
"....Well...well, no." Kaiba smiled.

He SMILED.

And it was STILL not a normal one...it was....sort of sad.  
"He started it...but there's only one person who I consider my Sire."  
"Who is it?" Yami asked.

A long silence was in the room.

"I'm going to go check on Ryou, maybe get him to drink something." He said softly. "Bring this out to Jasmine." He placed the other mug in front of Yami before leaving.

"Is Jasmine-"  
"Jasmine is part of and grew up with a Coven. She's used to people being around, especially when one of our kind has fallen ill. I'd rather not leave her alone." He said simply.

And Kaiba left the room.

---

Andrala's hand went to her throat. She was so thirsty....but she couldn't let Dartz win.  
"Stubborn, aren't you?" A childish voice asked from across the room. Andrala turned and saw the little girl and sighed behind her mask. It was about all she could do now, though there was no sound.

The girl, Nabida, stepped closer, a ragdoll in her arms. She flipped her long white hair back, her dark red eyes on Andrala.

"Here, drink from me." She offered her dark skinned wrist, turning it so the vein would show. "I know that your mask will feed with you. So take what you need. But not too much. I'm not exactly getting any older here." As she spoke, her own white fangs glinted as if emphasizing the last statement.

Andrala turned her head. She wouldn't feed from this little demon child. So long as they were sentenced together, that is all that it would remain. A sentence. She would NOT indulge herself.

She would not feed. For once she did, once she finished...that was the moment, she deemed, that her brother would pay.

The outstretched wrist waited for a few moments longer before pulling back, the fingers attached to its hand now toying with the curly hair of the ragdoll.  
"Fine. Have it your way." Nabida scoffed, her petite legs walking back to her side of the room.

"It's only been a few days. And you still don't trust me."  
_"I don't distrust or trust you."_

Andrala wanted to say.  
_'But I certainly dislike you.'_

Her fingers tugged at her long robe, the greens and blacks and blues blending together in the fabric.

"So he's your brother then?" The childs' voice pierced her ear. "Dartz, I mean. That would make you and him the Blood Twins, right?"

Andrala nodded.

"My mother told me all about you two. How tragic it is that your trust in each other has crumbled."

_'Don't sound so cocky.'_

Andrala thought.

'For one day, the same will happen for you. Should you live so long.'

She growled to herself but the sound was not made. The mask prevented that.

---

_In Egypt (Egypt time, 9:00)_  
He pulled the robe over his head, looking down to his companion. The man was weaker, younger and frailer than he, the strong one, but he paid no mind to that.  
She had asked him to do this.

"Djal," The other whispered softly. "I'm sorry that you have been burdened with my quest."

"It is no burden." Djal responded, his voice deep and booming. "If my love has asked it of me, it is certainly worthy of my time. And if I may add, you have been good company."

"Are you saying that because you mean it or because you're trying to mean it?" The younger chuckled.

"I never say what I don't mean." Djal smiled from under his hood. "We have a long trail ahead of us."  
"We're walking?"

"No, we're riding." Djal answered. Through Egypt, through the Middle East, through Russia and China until we can reach a boat that will take us to Japan. And then we will find a sleeper cart on a train and try to get to Domino before morning. It should take us a while, but none too long if we don't stop."  
"But won't we have to?" The other man asked. "We'll be having mortals lead us."

"We will be leading ourselves." Djal answered. "Mortals will guide us in the day, our kind by night. My Coven will be proud to assist me."

"If you insist." A pale hand went to its owners chin, head bowed in thought. "I've been gone so long....:"  
"You will be forgiven, for the deception." The Babylonian man said assuredly. "You must only explain. And if it is unacceptable, you will leave again, for nothing was learned."

"....I don't care about forgiveness." He sighed. "I care if anyone at all is even AWARE of what's going on."

"Most likely not." The sighed. "Mortals and immortals alike know Dartz separately. Even so, he and his sister have a strong Coven. They are being protected."  
"This can't POSSIBLY be-"  
"They would support their leaders completely." He sighed, running a hand through the long thick black hair under his hood. "Unfortunately, a Coven will follow their leaders despite anything else. Dartz and Andrala have cared for them, even if they have not." He turned his dark brown eyes to his younger companion. "Do you understand?"  
"I do...but Andrala's out of the picture."

"It matters not. To them, he has explained that she is ill. And of course, as her brother, he is working to fight of whatever has struck her ill....and perhaps, others of his Coven have been affected as well."  
"Cover yourself." Djal insisted, pulling the hood over the white-haired head. "We could easily be seen."  
"It's only nine o'clock." The man replied. "No one will care. They're either going to work, coming home, or going to have fun. No one will take notice of us."

"Young Crawford, you can never be certain." Djal told him. The man pouted a bit.  
"I'm not Crawford anymore. It's Pegasus. Maxamillion Pegasus."

(Play ending them song: House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance)

---

Digi12: --Walks into the room. Sees no one-- No Dark...No Justin either, but no Dark. --Cheers-- Okay! So! It looks like we have some new character introduced here. They'll be explained in the next chapter. Personally, I like Djal. He's that stoic, cool guy that's always good to have around. And as for Nabida....she'll tie in much later. --Sighs-- Okay, okay, I know I'm no good at this aloof, mysterious stuff but, bear with me, at least I'm entertaining, right?

Dark: --Swoops down from above, wings fold back as he stands up behind Digi12-- Well, you certainly are that.

Digi12: --Locks up-- I-I-I --Swoon. Collapse. What a tramp--

Justin: --Watching it happen as he enters the room-- Was there a reason for that?

Dark: For fun. --Smile--

Justin:....We own nothing. GOD. --Leaves again--


End file.
